Waltworks College
by lovinglovexx
Summary: (Sequel to Gaven Tails: Scatters): An orientation changes the lives of the students that attend Waltworks College, in different ways possible. Skills will be gained and love will be rekindled or lost. Either way, the scatters were on a roller coaster ride of change that can result in one thing...pain. *Disclaimer: I do not know own any of these characters*
1. Chapter 1: Orientation

"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle. 18. College." I smiled at the lady doing the check-ins, according to her name tag her name is Mary Margaret. What a beautiful name. She looked up from the book and grabbed a folder, "Welcome Elsa! I'm your English teacher for the year. You will be dorming in the Christopher building which is located to the right of the school," She handed me a pair of keys and the folder, "Your schedule is in here along with information about the required orientation for new students. Attendance will be checked; you will be punished if you don't go. It starts in three hours so hurry up and unpack." I smiled at warm presence, "Thank you ." then I walked away. I dragged my suitcase against the gravel floor and spotted Anna, "Christopher building?" She asked and I nodded. "Mom and Dad probably arranged for us to have the same room again."

"I actually asked them too." I gave her a weak smiled, "Its alright. I don't mind." We went up towards our room and gasped, it was as if the dorm was an actual apartment. There was a kitchen in the room, amazing. Anna took the bed by the window and I rolled my eyes. We began to unpack, after a while we hear a knock on the door then a voice, "New students, report to the auditorium!" The both of us groaned and walked out the room towards the auditorium. Drinks were given to us, we drank it right on spot and the staff grinned at us. Creepy. "Alright. Role call." I automatically got nervous and looked at Anna, she squeezed my hand. "It's time." I nodded towards her and sat down. The group sat next to Anna, ignoring my presence. Jack was sitting in a row by himself, looking around; probably for me. The names were being called, soon it was my time.

"Anna Arendelle?" Anna shot up and Jack looked around; ready for my presence.  
"Elsa Arendelle?" I stood up, "Here." I said and everyone snapped towards me. Jack turned around and his mouth was wide open, "Elsa?" I didn't respond to him. The rest of the ground looked at me but I didn't say one world; I stared straight ahead, soon a cold breeze came over me. I ignored it, it wasn't really bothersome. The staff had introduced themselves, gave an overview and we had sort of an inaugural party; there were drinks and food. Anna had already stuffed her face with food, I watched and giggled. I felt arms around my waist and I jumped, turning around to smack whoever did that. "How dare-Oh. Pitch? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Seems like everyone was shocked with your black hair." He pointed at the group who was now eyeing me, suspiciously. I laughed, "Should've seen their faces. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Too bad it's only a rinse." I pouted.

"You can keep getting it over and over; or dye it for good."  
"That would damage my hair! You really don't know one thing about a female." He shrugged at my comment, "Won't deny it." I laughed and gave him a hug, "Would you like to meet the group?" He nodded and I brought them over. "Guys, this is Pitch. He's from Arendelle like Anna and I. Pitch this is - Astrid, Jamie, Anna, Merida, Hiccup and...Jack." He waved and then locked eyes with Jack, turned towards me. I nodded and he smiled. "Why do you look familiar?" Jack blurted out and I looked at him and spoke with an annoyed voice, "Like I said, he's from Arendelle." Jack stared at them then his eyes opened, he stormed out the room.

"Okay..." I said and Pitch chuckled, "Well. I'm off to a bad start."

"He'll get over it." I said to him and Anna glared at me. We all stood in silence when Pitch's eye flashed, he looked at us with confusion, "Did you just see that?"

"See, what?" I asked and he shook his head, "Nevermind. I'-I'll talk to you later." He ran out the room and I just stared. Astrid cleared her throat, "Can you explain the black hair and the grey guy?" I looked at her, "I don't have to explain anything." The whole group stared at me, horrified. Anna looked at me, "Elsa. Don't start this again." I knew what she was talking about, being cold to people again. I held my head high and walked out of the room. My heels clacked to the floor and I saw Jack, he blinked his eyes and his mouth was moving. I tilted my head to the side, confused and he jumped up. I moved closer towards him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Pitch. Pitch. Pitch. Why is he face familiar? Oh. I need to remember." He stopped in his voice, "Elsa. Why are you eavesdropping?" He said, turning around. Glaring at him, his blue eyes flickered with anger and I took a step back. "I-I-I..." I didn't even get a chance to explain, Jack walked away from his position without saying a word to him. Something tugged at my heart, we both fell to the ground at the same time and let out a whimper once our eyes locked contact again.

"What is..." He began, whispering and I started up, "...happening?"


	2. Chapter 2: Huh?

**Reviews:**

**Livia Toric: Sorcery? Hmm...What do you consider sorcery? ;)**  
**The hyperactive favorite guest: Yes, I love your comments! They make me smile very wide. Thank you for all your comments and support**  
**Guest: You need your Jelsa? Trust me. It's coming ;)**

**Other guest: Thank you :)**

**NOW ON WARDS WITH THE STORY**

I looked up at Jack, who looked at with his eyes open; flickered with fear, "Elsa?" He whispered and we both clutched our hearts. I struggled to stand up; putting my hand against the wall to guide me towards him, "Come." I pulled my hand out towards him and used the last bit of strength, dragging him so he can put his weight on the wall. Pain erupted throughout my body, I couldn't feel a muscles at all.

"Jack." I whispered and we just stared at each other; confused. We had the same action, the same pain at the same time. Another shock came towards me, we put our hands over our hearts; bending over. "I think we should go to each others room. What dorm are you in?" He asked, weakly. "Christopher." He nodded and we made our towards my room. Slowly unlocking it, we both sat on the beds, "Bring Anna." He said, laying on her bed. Another shock, we both fell off the bed. "What is going on?!" I screamed, fear boiled up in me. After I texted Anna, the room door busted open and she stood there; looking at Jack and I.

"Wait, both of you are having the same pain at the same time and reacting the same?" Jack and I nodded; she stared at us, blinking. "Wait, what?" She was trying to register everything through her head and sat me on the bed. "Do you think I should get the nurse?"

"NO!" Jack screamed then groaned, "I feel like this has something to do with the school." I nodded in agreement, "Remember how they gave us an eager and evil smirk when we drank the juice that was called the inaugural drinks? I feel like it has something to do with that." I said to Anna and motioned for her to pull me up. She did and then did the same to Jack, "But if you guys have the same reaction, what does that mean?" I laughed at my sister, "It doesn't mean anything at all. Anyone else can be having the same reaction."

"I don't think so. You guys were the only two who dropped down as you claim," Anna sat on the side of Jack, looking at both of us. "There's something not right here."

"You don't say." Jack rolled his eyes at Anna and she glared at him, "Don't get sassy with me, asshole. If Elsa was in her perfect state, you wouldn't be in this room." Anna snapped and I giggled.

"Elsa, why'd you dye your hair black?" Jack said, completely ignoring Anna's statement. She stared at me and shrugged, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Really Anna? You're just-urgh." I said to her, throwing my hands in the air while she left the room. Jack and I were just looking at each other til I sighed, "I know you were going to come to Arendelle, so I wanted to keep a disguise then I realize; you were always to identify by my eyes so I hid myself. That's why I never came out my room and...other reasons that don't concern you." I said, he replied with a nod and I got up from the bed, retrieving an ice pack,"What are you going to do with that?" Jack said, raising his eyebrow.

"Put it over my heart?" I did as I said I was going too but it made the pain worse, "Forget it." Jack winced as if the pain I inflicted on myself, he can feel. "Jack. Uhm. I know, we...don't..u...I'm sc-"

"I'll stay the night with you, Elsa." He said, smiling.

"Wait, how'd-"

"I'm not stupid plus you stutter when you say thing that you don't agree with but you feel is necessary." I gave him a weak smile then laid down, facing him who was sitting on Anna's bed. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think this means?"

"What?"

"The reactions."

"I dunno. Maybe it's something from Arendelle."

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded but I disagreed; it was something from this school. "Elsa?"

"Yah?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I'll have Anna sleep with Rapunzel."

"Are you sure?" There was sadness in Jack's voice and I sighed, "Fine. You can sleep next to me."

"Really?" His voice chirped up and then he cleared his throat, I laughed. "There's going to be a pillow in between us so don't try to put your arms around me. I'm still mad at you. Oh, did you see Vidia? I want to give her an asswhooping."

"Elsa."

"Oh, shut up. Someone's gotta do it." Jack sat quiet, silence filled the room. I put the pillow behind me and pulling a blanket over me just in case he was ready to go to sleep. The lights were already off and I was on my phone, scrolling through Tumblr and texting Anna.

_Heads up, Jack's sleeping here tonight._

_On my bed?_

_Take a wild guess._

_Already?_

_No, there's a body pillow between us._

_Yeah, like that's going to work._

_I know, I know but we're just scared about this problem._

_Alright, let him sleep there for tonight. Let's see what happens in the morning._

_Yeah. Where are you?_

_With Punzie._

_How is she?_

_She's having a hard time breathing._

_Is she sick?_

_It's probably her asthma. She has her pump though, it's not that bad._

_Makd sure she doesn't take too much pumps in a small intervals._

_Alright. I won't be back at the dorm till late._

_Have a guy walk you home. Isn't Kristoff here?_

_Yeah, is he find to walk me back our room?_

_Yes. Be safe, Anna. I love you._

_I will, I love you too._

I went back to browsing on Tumblr, looking up and seeing that Jack wasn't sitting on Anna's bed. I looked over me, he wasn't there either and then I smelt something.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes...I'm hungry." I jumped up and went to his side, tippy toeing over him, "Whatcha cooking?" He laughed, "I'm only making soup. Would you like some?"

"Ches."

"Okay." I smiled and poked him. I looked at myself then rummaged through my suitcase, I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I rummaged more, "Jack. Your sweatpants and t-shirt is on Anna's bed."

"How?"

"I packed before the whole thing happened." I went into the bathroom and took a shower; once I was dressed and came out there was a bowl of soup waiting for me. I sat down and ate it, not paying attention to see if he was eating or not. I looked at the time 9 pm, "Do we have classes tomorrow?"

"No." Jack replied and I nodded; we both winced at the same time. I finished the soup and washed the bowl; putting it back on the dish rack. I went to lay down in my bed and began playing games on my phone while laying on my side, I felt a weight come through on the other side and saw a head out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop watching me!" I put my hand behind me and slapped Jack on the head while trying to play Angry bird. He laughed and rolled on the other side. "Goodnight, Elsa." He said and I grumbled a Goodnight to him and he just laughed. Soon after, I put my phone down to charge and let my eyes close.

"_Elsa...Elsa...Elsa!" A voice screamed through my dreams, it was a shrieking painful voice. "Who is that?" Another voice came through, I felt myself turn. "Who are you? Stop screaming!" I demanded and a sinister voice broke through, "You do not demand me." I stared into the shadows; confused. A circle with bright, yellow cat eyes looked at me, "Boo." Those eyes, those eyes. They were familiar and-_

My dream was stopped short when a light flashed towards me. I looked out the window, it looked like dawn was about to come. My eyes then darted towards Anna's bed which she was passed out on, I patted behind me but felt nothing; Okay Jack went to his dorm. I tried to flip over but couldn't, I looked down. Jack wasn't at his dorm, the pillow had removed from the both of us and his arms were around my waist. I sighed and relaxed back into his arms, at least it felt right. His grip on my waist went tight, then I felt his leg twitch; I looked at his face and his eyes were squeezed tight. "Jack, Jack. Wake up. Jack!" I swatted his face but nothing helped. I started to panic then I sighed. What is the only way Jack would wake up if he wanted something? I had to kiss him. I hesitated at first and I kissed him, he still didn't wake up.

"Jack. Jack. Wake up, Jack. Jack, I'm scared." His eyes shot open, he let out a gasp of air and looked at me. "Oh, okay. You're alright. Okay." He whispered to himself, trying to catch his breath. He then looked at our bodies and formed an O with his lips and pulled away, "It's okay. You just didn't wake up I nudged you or kissed you. Why'd you wake up when I said, 'Jack. I'm scared.'" He froze and didn't look me in the eye. I took that as a hint and turned on my side, "Alright. Let's go-"

"I don't want too." Jack said in a whisper and I turned to look at him, he looked frightened. "Okay, then let's just lay here and we'll talk when we need too." He nodded and we stared at each other, "I woke up to the Jack, I'm scared part because that was one of the last things my sister said to me." He looked down and I frowned, "I shouldn't have asked you." He didn't reply, I move in closer to him and have him a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." He just started crying on the bed and I laid there, shocked. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not writing you. I'm sorry Elsie." I stared, I hadn't seen Jack cry like this, at all. Yeah, he cried but he was...in depth thought crying. I snuggled into his body more, rubbing his back, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Why?"

"Cause I know I can depend on you even when we fight." In reality, all I wanted to say was because I love you. His breath began to calm, he sniffled for a little bit and I put my head on his chest. Soon, he fell asleep and I proceeded after him; I wrapped my arm around his waist, it was as if we were in a curl up weird hug. I love him but I can't say it.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are We?

My eyes fluttered open; light was shining through the window, I groaned. Jack and I had our bodies intertwined, in an awkward way which I knew I would regret later on in the day. I looked at his facial expression while he slept, his hair fell over his face and his body was relaxed but his skin was still red and swelled up from the tears he shed early this morning. I stared at him for a while, searching him with my eyes; tears forming in mine. It was so easy to forgive him, my heart was so eager to but my brain had fought otherwise. I teared my gaze from him and slowly started to make my way out of the bed, "Elsa?" He whispered and I turned around, looking at him, "Yes?"

"Oh, just making sure it's you." His eyes opened and he smiled towards me. I gave him a smile back, he sat up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, I just woke up. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you for staying up with me." He replied. I nodded and smiled while grabbing his hand, "I'll always be here for you." I got up from the bed and went over toward my dresser; I started to comb out my hair.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like your new hair color."

"That was the point of getting it." I said with a serious tone, he sat up quietly. I could feel him observing my body then I heard the bed let off a soft siigh. Jack stood next to me and looked at my hair, picking up a stand, "It's a rinse." I turned towards him and stared, "How would you know?"

"My mom had a stage where she would dye her hair and stuff." He then gave me a devilish smile, "But rinses usually only stay in for 25 washes, so...".

"Jack, no."

"Elsa, come on. I don't like this hair color and I'm pretty sure no one else does on you."

"I look like your mother."

"I mean, you do but I want you to look like yourself." Jack pouted and I rolled my eyes, "Jackson, stop before I kick you out." Jack puffed out a large breath of hair and grabbed the brush out my hand, "Jack! L-" He started to brush my hair, softly and I stood there confused. I could feel like brushing the knots out and then it was being brought upwards; he grabbed the hair tie out of my hair and twisted it, wrapping it into a bun. I looked in the mirror and he stared at me with a smirk on this face, "What? How?"

"Don't question me." He smiled and his soft feet made its way towards the kitchen. Out of laziness, I laid back down on the bed; flipping on my side. Jack seemed to be getting something to drink because a few moments later, he was back in the bed and laying next to me, "Pst. Elsa?"

"What?" He didn't say anything, he just nuzzled his neck into mine and moved his body closer to me, "Can we stay like this?" He whispered and I smiled, "Smooth." He chuckled. "FUCK." We screamed at the same time, Jack had put his hand around the bare side of my waist; not the side with the wound and an electric shock flowed through both of us. We jumped back, waiting up Anna with our screams. Jack and I stared at each other, horrified. "This isn't normal."

Anna woke up, "Can you guys keep it down?" She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes; licking her mouth a few times. Jack snorted while I just laid there in shock, "Whatchu snorting about Frosty?" Anna said, ripping the covers from off of her. She looked as us then tilted her head, "Jack. Your side."

"What?" Jack said and we both looked at his side, it was blue. "What the fuck?" We said in union and Anna touched it, "It's cold." She whispered. She got a heat package but it only made me wince, "It's too hot." She removed it from Jack. Her eyes darted between the both of us, "We're calling Papa."

"Anna!"  
"No! Don't argue with me! Something's wrong here and since we can't go to the school, we'll call them!" I sighed in defeat and we called our father on my phone; putting it on speaker, "Ah. Elsa, how's your first day of college?"

"Papa, we have a problem." Anna spoke up, her tone was filled with worried. "Anna? What's going on?" Anna nodded for me to talk.

"Papa, our first day of school; we had a party. I introduced a friend into a group and Jack stomped off. When I went to go find him in the hall, he was being Jack and threw his Jack temper tantrum." I spoke up and my father laughed.

"HEY! ELSA I'M RIGHT HERE." I laughed and my dad had became silent, "Well. I turned around to get him and we locked eyes then we fell on the ground. Together. Both of us clutching our hearts out of pure pain. We groaned and struggled to get each other up; when we did we went back to my dorm and it kept happening. Anna tried to help but everything she would do for me would hurt Jack and vice versa. Then we're giving a hug this morning," Anna raised her eyebrows at me, I mouthed Shut Up to her and she giggled, "A shock went through us. Now Jack and I have a blue cold bruise on both of our sides in the exact same spot. We think it has something to do with the school but then again, nothing's happening to Anna." My dad was quiet before speaking, "I'll call you back, Elsa. I love you girls."

"I love you too." Anna and I said in union and he hung up the phone. I wrapped my arms around myself and moved away from Jack, hiding behind Anna.

"Elsa." He whispered and I just started crying, "What are we, Jack?" The question seemed to stun the both of them because we didn't have an answer but we all knew one thing; this school is up to something.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites for my account and stories.  
Guest, can you leave a little name that I can tell the difference by? I would love to address all of you. So, this story is getting interesting. Don't you think?  
What do you think of Elsa not Elsa's father not throwing a fit about Jack?  
Do you think her parents are going to fly out to NYC?  
Was the drink poison?  
What will happen to Anna?  
All these questions & all the answers are ready to slap you in the face like a fly being swattered to death.**

**Toodaaloode :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cooling Down

"How about, we go to the ice skating rink? We can find one somewhere around here. We are in New York." Jack said, wiping the tears off of my eye and I nodded, "Okay." Controlling the sobs that came out my mouth, Anna had been rubbing my back for the past few minutes while I couldn't control myself.

"Get ready and I'll meet you out front. Do you want to come too, Anna?"

"No, it's best if I just left you two alone. If anything else goes wrong, call me or Papa, Elsa. We'll figure this out, together." Anna smiled towards me and Jack nodded, "Alright. Get ready, princess." Jack walked out the room and I looked at Anna, "Anna. I don't think I can do this."

"Elsa! Go ahead! We need to enjoy our freedom while it last. It might be a constant thing but don't let it ruin your fun. Go, get ready to hang out to go to the ice skating rink. It'll be fun." Anna shooed me into the bathroom and I laughed, it was nice to have such a supporting sister who had a fantastic energy. However, something convinced me that she wanted to hang out with Kristoff without Jack and I teasing her about it. As I finished showering, I pulled on a pair of dark denim, a light blue shirt and some flats; carrying my skates with me.

_Are you ready? - Jack_

_I'm coming, now. - El_

I walked out the door, self conscious about myself and scared that whatever I might do, might hurt people. I stepped into Jack's car, slightly tripping and he chuckled, "Clumsy there."

"Oh shut it." I said, sitting down and nervously twiddling my fingers, "Calm down, Elsa. We're going to be fine. Just enjoying the cold."

"I haven't skated in years. What if I fall?"

"It's a public rink, I expect everyone to fall." I smiled at his comment; we parked the car and made our way into the skating rink. I realized that we weren't in the city and that the skating rink was pretty empty... "I thought it was public."

"It is," Jack said, shrugging and lacing up his skates and I did the same, "Now, come on." He pulled me onto the rink and I laughed. I skated and he held my hands, "I got it, I got it." He let go a little, "No! I don't got it! I don't got it!" Then, my butt hit the ice cold floor and I groaned, Jack was laughing at my reaction but held his hand out. I rolled my eyes and he pulled me up, "Come on. You used to be a natural!"

I smirked at him, "I know." With that smirk, I skated off and landed a twirl. He squinted his eyes and skated towards me until me hear clapping, "Impressive." Jack and I snapped our heads towards the outside of the rink. A young man stood there, couldn't be over 30 but was well built. "Oh, sorry for scaring you two. I'm Christian. I work at this skating rink." I nodded, "I'm Elsa and this is Jack."

"Are you two skaters?"

"Oh, no. We just skated together a lot when we were younger, as a hobby. It's been awhile."

"Awhile?! You two are naturals!" He exclaimed and I blushed, "Thank you."

"Would you guys like to join our skating team?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just started college and it would-"

"College? Okay, I understand. I gotta go, I better go. Nice meeting you two. Oh, have fun at college! Try not to kill yourself over the work because they will try to kill you!" I laughed at his comment and watched as he walked away, "Stop staring, Jack." I said, skating away; leaving him stunned. The skating rink became constant Jack and I chasing each other, being a showoff with my moves while laughing with him. In the moment, everything was perfect. I looked back at him, smiling. "Elsa!" I was confused and then I hit something hard. I hit the walling, I fell on the floor and groaned. Jack was laughing hard while skating over towards me but I just pulled him down with me. We both started laughing at each other, I looked towards him and smiled.

"Jack?" I said, getting up from the floor and he followed.

"Yes?"

"I really do forgive you." I looked into his eyes and smiled, before he could respond I went on my toes and kissed him. He pulled me in and I could feel shocks going through us, pain started to erupt but we ignored it in total. I pulled away and blushed, "Thank you. I still can't forgive myself." He looked away and I pulled his face to look at me, "Learn how to." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. He blushed and I pulled away, skating off of the rink. I took off my skates and looked at my foot, "That's going to hurt." I showed Jack and he saw the blisters.

"You never broke them in."

"I never really skated with these. They're basically new."

"Well, when you go home you-"

"Should soak them in hot water. I know, I know. Oh and banadge them too." Jack laughed as I knew the procedure. We walked out to the car and checked the time, "We've been out for three hours? Wow. It feels like less."

"Let's make it 6 or 7. Where do you want to eat?"

"Well, this isn't Manhattan. We're limited." Jack was scrolling through his phone, "Would you like to try the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Uh..."

"No, it's not only cheesecake. We're going. They have nice food." I laughed as Jack began to drive off. We made it to the Cheesecake factory. As the dishes came towards us, my face lit up. Jack laughed at my reaction but they were so huge. As we finished, we stopped by the cheesecake counter; we picked a big cake that was pre cut for the whole group to come back to the dorm and eat. "Jack, I had a nice day/night with you." I said to him as we drove in the car, he smiled, "Maybe we should go ice skating more because it means kisses." I rolled my eyes, "Alright. No more kisses for you."

"Elsa."

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we're dating again?" I stood quiet, the only thing you could hear was the engine. I finally spoke up, "I'm not sure yet." I said and I could see Jack nod, "I could live with that." He said coolly and I laughed. "I'm inviting the group to my room. We could all eat the cheesecake together." I texted Anna on my phone, Jack and I drove back home in silence. I could tell he was bothered by the answer I gave but I felt good with the answer. I'll date him once Vidia gets a piece of me. Yeah, that sounds right. As we walked into the room, everyone was sitting there and staring at the door.

"It looks like some people haven't ate." Jack said and I laughed. "Alright, alright. Take a piece." I said, putting the cheese cake on the counter and they all attacked it, "Guess, we're not getting a piece." Jack said to me and I nodded in agreement. I sat on my bed, watching the group attack the cheesecake and I smiled.

"This is nice. Seeing everyone happy and together again." Jack sat on the bed next to me. "Yeah, it is. Hey! Guys!" They all turned around and I smirked, "Dance party?" Anna jumped up and down with a piece of cheesecake in her mouth. We all screamed and moved the furniture out of the way, that's how the night went. Jack and I forgetting about our weird connections; Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Kristoff, Eugene and Astrid with the both of us just dancing and laughing the night away. The way it's supposed to be. Fun and loving.

* * *

**Next chapter ... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kickass

"Anna, you don't want to go shopping? In stores. So you can actually see what looks good on you instead of blowing money and never sending it back?"

"Elsa, that's-"

"Get your behind in the shower! We're going to the mall."

"Where is there even a mall?"

"Were going upstate." I said towards her and she groaned. I was already dress, wearing a red long sleeve crop top and a pair of high waisted pants with red flats. I braided my hair towards the side, as I braided it I saw that the black was fading. Extra scrubbing tonight.

_Hey, you and Anna still going to the mall - J  
Yeah, you want to drive us? We're going upstate. - El_

_Am I a chauffeur now? - J_

_Jaccccccccck. Pleaseeee. - El_

_Okay, fine. Pick you up in 10? - J_

_Yes, thank you. - El_

Anna stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Els, can you comb my hair out after I get dressed?" I nodded and she pulled on a purple dress with flats. I sat her down and combed her hair, braiding it into two ponytails, she smiled.

"Alright, Jack's meeting us out front. So let's go."

"Elsa. Are you Jack dating again?" I sighed at Anna's comment. I wondered if she is disappointed in my easy forgiveness but that was something that is normal for the family. Easy forgiveness unless it's physical damage like my wound, "No. I'm waiting to see Vidia so I can shove my foot up her arse." I said and Anna giggled, "All this anger from my posed sister." I laughed and pulled Anna up from the bed. We walked out the dorm building to see Jack standing in front of his car. His legs were crossed over the other and he seemed to be playing a game on his phone, "Jack!" Anna ran up to him. His head shot up and laughed, "Sup little sis?" He said with his arms wide open. I smiled at the two. However, Anna being Anna didn't pay attention and got knocked over by a female. My eyes opened in horror then disappointment, "Anna! What did I say-" The female figure got up and smirked at Anna. Anna eyes widened then the figure looked at me, "Hello, Elsa." The voice was so familiar, so sinister, so seductive. I narrowed my eyes and growled, Vidia. I walked up to her, anger in my step.

"Elsa, don't." I heard Jack say but I ignored him, she smirked, "Yeah, Elsa. Don't."

"Don't tell me what to do, you sleeze bag." I used my index figured and shoved her in the chest which stepped her back a little. "The nerve you have touching me!" She screamed at me, standing there looking stunned.

"The nerve you have drugging my best friend! How dare you? You're a fucking skank." I shoved her harder in the chest and she smirked, "It was so easy. Your Jackie is such-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I could feel the anger flipping through my eyes; my blood began to boil. Using both of my hands, I shoved her to the floor and stood over her, "It doesn't feel good to be walked over, does it?" I said while smirking. "You ice bitch! You've done it this time, Arendelle!" She screeched then pulled onto my legs. Catching me off guard, I fell to the floor and without a single second; she jumped on top of me. All of this had happened so fast that it was all a blur to me, she began to pull my hair; hurting my head. Snapping back to reality' adrenaline rushed through my veins and I used all my strength and rolled on top of her. This time, I was in control of the fight; an easy advantaged. With one hand, I pulled her hair and the other hand was hitting her head; punches and scratches were in contact with her face. "YOU BITCH!" I screamed while doing this; she struggled to get out of my grip but she was hopeless. In hopes, she put her hand in my face; straching it but I pulled my face out with full control of her hair in my hand.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna began screaming but I paid no mind. Vidia was going to get what she deserved, a good assbeating. If her parents didn't teach her any better, then I will. "ELSA!" It was Jack's voice, this time I was being pulled off of her.

"Get off of me Jack! Let me get a go! JACK!" I said, kicking and screaming against his grip. I began to scratch his skin with my nails, "Fuck Elsa! Stop it!" He said, turning his back to Vidia who was still on the floor. After awhile, I calm down and put my head on Jack's chest; sobbing into it. "Hush, it's going to be okay. Stop crying. Remember, they'll never see you cry." He said, whispering in my air and rubbing my back. I nodded into his chest then Vidia spoke up, "Yeah. Go run back to the boy who cheated on you. He never even loved you, that's why he left you. You didn't," I ripped myself out of Jack's grip and stomped over to her. "Shit to-" Before she finished, I slapped her hard across her face then grabbing the arm that she raised, "You don't know shit so shut your fucking mouth up! I will end you, Vidia. END YOU." I screamed and twisted her arm; she cringed towards the floor. As she cringed, I let her go and pushed onto the floor, "The ice bitch had more to her than everyone thought. Didn't she?" I said towards her, cruely before walking away. Anger still in my step towards Jack's car, my fist curled into a ball.

"You'll rue this day, Princess Elsa!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself." With that, I stepped into Jack's car; slamming the door behind me. I put on my seat belt, waiting for Jack and Anna to get into the car. They came into the car and Jack started to drive. I didn't say one word to them and they didn't say anything back or even start a conversation. I dugged through my bag, looking for a brush. As soon as I found it, I took out the braid in my hair and began to comb it out. I could see Jack taking peeks of me from the corner of his eyes, I sighed. Instead of braiding my hair, I tied it into a bun and silence rang through until Anna spoke up, "Didn't know Elsa could kick some ass like that." Jack stopped the car and turned around, giving Anna a glare. I let out a laugh and Jack turned towards me, "Didn't know I had it in me." I turned around, looking at Anna and smiling with a wide grin.

"Elsa!" Jack said towards me.

"I told you I'll do it."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"Start taking me seriously! You know that. Now drive. Anna and I need to buy victory clothes." Jack shot me a glare at the comment and began to drive again. He had a free hand so I took it and held in my hand. I could see him smile, keeping his eyes on the road. We pulled into the driveway of the mall, Anna and I running into it, leaving Jack behind. Who knew Elsa Arendellle can kick us? I felt a cold chill down my back and stopped in my step; it felt as if a snake was in my body. I turned towards Jack who did the same, the same sensation. Anna looked at us then sighed. "I'm still going shopping." She said, folding her hands over her chest and I laughed, "Come on!"

* * *

**I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER**

**I HAD TO DO IT DHEIGAHSIDHAIS**

**i love this chapter**

**badass elsa = best elsa**


	6. Chapter 6: Classes

Anna and I went to every store in the mall, trying to get as much stuff as possible. Jack truggled along, groaning at every store we went to but he managed to find a seat to sit in one time. Finally, Anna and I went into a store filled with dresses to find casual ones before winter came, "Jack, sit by the dressing rooms." He followed and sat on one of the cushions waiting, I found a beautiful dress and tried it on. I gasped at the way it looked on me. The sleeves were sheer, the top of the dress had a glimmer to the top while the rest of the fabric came down across my waist with a slit at the end. I walked out the dressing room to seeing Anna and Jack conversing, Jack's mouth dropped open and Anna's eyes widened with excitement.

"Wow." Jack managed to get off his mouth while Anna was dancing, "We're getting it! No if, ands or buts." I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled, patting my waist down; there was a door being open and close. I stood there, admiring it. Jack came up behind me and smiled, "You look beautiful." I blushed and walked away from him, "Let me get changed." I walked into the dressing room and took off the dress, changing into my clothes and we made our way home. Bags filled up to her face and Jack...being Jack.

* * *

"Yes! Classes start! We can show off our clothes." Anna screamed before jumping in the shower. I spent about 5 hours in the bathroom, scrubbing the black rinse out of my hair so my hair was freshly platinum; resembling a freshly patch of snow. I already had taken my shower and was dressed in a blue pullover with black jeans and blue flats. I had this nasty habit of color coordinating my outfit but it had kept me presentable. While Anna was squealing, I was doing my hair; leaving it out and curling it. "Anna, hurry up. I'm almost done and I'll leave the room without you." I began to put a spiral notebook in my bag when Anna bust out the bathroom, already dressed. I rolled my eyes while she began to pack her bag along with me; we finished and I looked at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready to go!" She squealed, dashing out of the room. "I'll see you during lunch, Elsie." I waved to her while she made her way towards the classroom. I laughed at her loving attitude. Unfortunately, since Anna was still in 12 grade; I couldn't have any classes with her which sucked. I looked at my first class, English. Oh, I was finally going to see how teaches. I was excited, mainly because she looked like the only nice teacher we had. We had a various amount of teachers and assistants; it seemed like a lovely school from the outside but on the inside, there was something terribly wrong. I made my way towards the hallways and into the English class. I stepped in and sat at the back of the classroom; closer towards the window. I looked around and saw no one sitting there, I felt embarrassed.

"Ah, we have a dreamer," She spoke up and made her way towards me. I smiled at her, "I used to be like you once. Always wanting the window seat to observe nature. Since you're the only one who's on time and prepared; this will be your seat for now."

"Thank you." I smiled, smiling.

"So, how do you like Waltworks so far?"

"It's a very warming school. It's like high school because majority of us went to Gaven Tails. Something doesn't feel right though. I feel like, I don't belong."

"It's okay. A lot of kids feel like that. They discover a lot of things in this college that they never knew about before. It's college." She said, hesitantly. I nodded. She knew something. She's a teacher, I can't go to her. Soon, kids started pouring into the classroom and she went back to the board. She began her lessons which I furiously wrote notes down with. I looked around and didn't recognize anyone's face in the room and I sighed.

"Hey." A voice said next to me and I jumped, "Whoa. Calm down. I just wanted to say Hi." He laughed and I shot him a glare, "Tap me before talking!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm Terence." His voice was sweet and he had a smile that matched, "I'm Elsa."

"Elsa. A pretty name."

"Terence. A cute name." I flashed a smile and he laughed, "Are you one of those Gaven Tail High student?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Nah. If you aren't there's a crap load of test to take to get in, I got in! I was excited."

"Ah. I heard about those infamous test." I said to him, tilting my head and he laughed. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm from around here. The big NYC. Do you find it fanasting?"

"Well, I haven't really travelled around in NYC. It's either my dorm or upstate."

"Then I'm taking you out! Tonight."

"Wow, you move fast. Who said I wanted to go?"

"Oh, come on. You know you want to explore!"

"Alright. Alright." He gave me his number and smiled, "See you tonight, Elsa." I smiled right back, as if on cue. The bell rang. I got up from my seat and waved to Terence, who seemed to be cheering himself. I giggled and walked out the door. Jack was standing next to it and his eyes lit up once he saw me, "Are you stalking me?" I asked and walked next to him. He looked at me, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"It's okay Jack. I know, I either called you, Anna or Papa. Don't have to freak out." I sighed, turning my head.

"It's lunchtime. Let's go get something to eat." Jack spoke up and I nodded. We made our way into the college's lunchroom which seemed more like a buffet. We found the group and sat down, talking. A beep came from my phone:

_Boo! - T_

_Terence, you can't scare me over a text message - E_

_At least I tried :P - T_

_Sucks it didn't work, did it? - E_

_Oh hush - T_

I laughed at the conversation on the phone and it caught everyone's attention. Jack was trying to get a look at my screen but I turned it off.

"Who was that?" Anna asked and I started to eat my food, "Elsa!"

"Fine. I met someone in English today." I said, looking at Anna with a dead face and her face lit up, "What's his name?"

"Terence. His name is Terence." I could see Jack shuffling next to me, biting his lip, "Can we drop the subject?" I asked and Anna looked, sadness filled her eyes while she nodded. Jack cleared his throat and everyone, but me looked in his direction. Anna blew it.

"How was everyone's first class?" He asked and everyone replied with a yes or fine. I payed attention to Anna's comment and then smiled; she was enjoying the school. Good. That's all that matters. I got up from the table and threw out the lunch tray, shoving myself back in between Rapunzel and Jack. Everyone had talked about the students and the teachers, I could feel Jack putting his gaze on me every now and then; I would shift every time I realized. Rapunzel shrieked in pain and everyone turned towards her.

"My head hurts." She said, towards everyone. Jack and I looked at each other; diverting our attention towards her.

"Is this the first time?" Jack asked her and she shook her head, "No. It's been like this for the past week." Jack and I stiffened up at the same time. We both sighed, he put his arms around my waist and the shiver crawled through my hands. I looked down, "J-J-Jack!" I screamed and we both saw it; a worm like creature crawled in my arms. I screamed and flipped over the table, running towards the exit. Jack screamed and followed after me, I could hear him calling out my name. I ran into my dorm bathroom and ran hot water under my arm. I cringed at the feeling then heard someone bump into the door, "Elsa! Stop it!" Jack screamed.

"NO! I want to go home!" I screamed, unlocking the door. Everyone came following after us and looked at the both of us. Astrid kicked the dorm door closed, "Explain." She screamed and the whole group; but Anna and Rapunzel had their hands on her waist. Jack explained everything but then Rapunzel's hair started to glow. Everyone's eyes went on hers, she started pulling at it.

"What the fuck?" Flynn said, staring at her hair. Everyone titled their head and I reached out to touch Rapunzel's hair, I no longer felt pain in her hand or body.

"Jack, touch." I guided his hand towards her hair and his body relaxed. "What is this?" Jack whispered and I looked, "Magic."

"Magic?" Rapunzel said, then her hair stopped glowing.

"Rapunzel, what's your favorite thing to do?" I asked and she smiled, "Singing. Should I sing something I wrote?" I nodded and she started:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine_

As she sang, her hair glowed and once she stopped, it stopped glowing. I nodded and watched, "Heal what has been hurt...Jack and I's pain...The school gave your-"

"The school gave my hair magical abilities to heal but why?" Rapunzel whispered. Jack and I looked at each other; just as confused. Why?

* * *

**xx**

**I finally saw Divergent which is so FLIPPING amazing**

**and The Pirate Fairy so look out for Zerina ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Snakes

We sat in my dorm, whispering around Rapunzel's hair. She had her hands in her face, she was confused on why this was happening to her. Jack and I looked at each other, worried.

"Jack...Do you..." I started to talk and he looked away; he did think. We sat in silence, watching the group and then he picked up my hand. "We'll get through it. We always do, don't we?" He said and I nodded. He held my hand and we sat there; quiet, listening to the whispers of the others. I softly started to cry into his chest and he rubbed my back; putting his head on top of mine, "Don't cry." His lips touched the top of my forehead, while I nodded. I looked at my hands and pulled Jacks hands out. I put them next to each other; the worm like figure had stop moving; setting itself into our palms. A sharp scream came out the both of us; everyone turned around and looked at us. Rapunzel, trying to be brave came over, "Here, let me try" Jack and I put our hands out towards her hair. She wrapped her hair around our hands and began singing; Jack and I only cringed more. We pulled our hands out at the same time.

"I-I-I have a date with Terence, so I'm going to go." I picked up my bag and I could hear Jack growling, "You cousin has powers. We have snake like creatures in us and you're going to go on a date?! How do you know he's not dangerous?!"

"I need to get away from all of this, Jack. Stop it. Stop acting like my Papa." I said, snapping at him. His eyes lit up in anger, "Fine. Go through this alone." He walked out and slammed the door. Everyone stood there in disbelief, including me. I didn't even register the comment he made till a minute later, I just blinked. I shrugged and walked out the door, one of his temper tantrums. We shared one kiss, one kiss and it was an apology kiss. He takes things way too seriously, I walked out the building and looked around.

"Boo!" I jumped, slapping whoever was behind me out of fright.

"Terence!" I screamed once I realized it was him and he laughed, "You sure are strong."

"Grrrr. Don't scare me!" I said and he laughed, "Come on. Let's go." He pulled me along to a bus stop, "No car?"

"You want to pay 25 dollars per 30 minutes for parking? We're taking it the good all NYC way, subway."

"Gross!" I heard about all the stories of NYC subways. Terence laughed and I knew I wasn't getting out of this. I followed Terence, holding onto him through public transportation.

"You never been on public transportation?"

"Everything was within hands reach back home. Sometimes a car drive for really far away places." I said to him as he pulled me into a train. I hugged onto him as people pushed us further into the car or out. "Next stop: 42nd street."

"We're getting off there?"

"Why?"

"You're new here. Why not bring you to a place where all the tourist come?" He said, taking me off the train. I nodded at him. His blond bangs fell in the middle of his eyebrows while the rest framed his face, he had a brown beanie on his head and wore a mixture of brown and yellow.

"You like the color yellow?" I asked as we walked up the train steps, he nodded. "It reminds me of the sun and all things sparkle," He looked up and smiled, "Look." I gasped. The area was filled with lights and it was beautiful.

"Whoa. It's beautiful," I walked out, looking around. I could see him, smiling at my amazement. "Can we take pictures?" I said, jumping up and down and he laughed. "Sure!"

"I wanna take one with Elmo or Mickey Mouse! Ooooh!" I ran over to the characters and Terence tagged along. I gave him my phone and he snapped away, laughing at each one. As we finished, I ran up to look at them.

"You're like a little kid."

"I never saw a city like this!" I said, motioning towards the whole thing and he laughed. I smiled but looked down at my hands, the snakes began to crawl around my hand. "Hey, is there any places that we can eat here?"

"Do you like burgers?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're about to have the greaseist burger I ever had!"

"Yuck!"

"It taste delicious!" He said back and I laughed. We walked over to a place called, "Shake Shack" and began talking about our classes. After I finished, he looked at me.

"So..."

"I think I'll take one home to Anna."

"So you like it."

"Yes, I liked it. Thank you Terrence." I got a to-go order and we rode the train back to the college, "I had a nice day, Terrence."

"I did too. Another day we explore the rest of the city." I nodded and went to my dorm. I walked inside, "Anna, I brought home food. It's a burger. Terrence-" I walked inside some more and the group was sitting there, Anna's face down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jack..."

"What happened?!"

"He got into a fight...with Pitch..." I gasped, out all of people. Pitch?

"Where is he?"

"Hospital."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, dropping the bag of food on the floor. "Which one?!" I screamed and Anna told me. I ran out of the dorm and drove in my car; I can feel the snakes moving up my arm. Why would Pitch and Jack fight? It couldn't be over me. I haven't talked to Pitch since orientation when he freaked out on me. I sighed and drove my way to the hospital; things coming to a blur. Why?

* * *

**Terence is from the Tinkerbell series; he is voice by Jesse McCartney - beautiful beautiful man**

**Any movie suggestions I should see? Should I bring in the rest of the ROTG characters?**

**So Far I only have HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, Disney Fairies and I think that's it...**


	8. Chapter 8: Again

**It looks like people are getting confused of the "snake/worms" like figures in Elsa and Jack. The snake/worms are little things inside their body, it looks like a leech. It crawls through their skin, setting itself down whenever Jack and Elsa is near each other. Separating when danger comes to one of them. Which is why it crawled up on Elsa when she was with Terence; Jack got beat up = worms to retreat out of fear and warning. You'll find out more later on.**

* * *

I ran into the hospital's emergency room; frantic and out of breath, "Are you okay miss? Do you need some help?"

"Yes. I'm looking for my... step-brother. Jack, Jack Frost." She nodded and looked, "He's in the second room on the right. Please sign in." I scribbled my name down and she looked up at me then nodded. I walked through the doors and saw Jack in there, his eye bruised and a cut on the side of his ear. His heart monitor was steady but his face was so messed up, I touched his eye.

"Oh, Jack. What happened now?" I pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed my finger on his face. I sighed and looked around, his body was covered with a blanket. Curious to see if something else happened, I lifted up the blanket and gasped. I immediately regretted it; his body was covered in bruises and I began to cry, "What have I've done?" I whispered. I put my hand over each bruise, running my fingers over it to feel how deep or bad they were. Majority of them were purple, swollen while others were just light yellow ones. I pulled the blanket back over him and held his hand, squeezing it. I began to sing to him, softly:

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I been holding on so tight_

_With nothing in between_

I made my way towards a chair that was near his bed; the room he was in was small but then again, it's an emergency room. I sat down and fiddled with my phone then I decided to text Anna.

_Hey. - E_

_Hey, how is he? - A_

_He's not awake. He has bruises all over his body. This is all my fault. If I never introduced him to Pitch, this wouldn't happen. - E_

_Stop it. Maybe Pitch did something to him after he walked out. He was pretty pissed - A_

_Jack doesn't fight, Anna. - E_

_Oh...yeah. - A_

_I want to know what happened but him being unconscious isn't going to do much. Did you hear anything about Pitch? - E_

_People said he ran away - A_

_Wait. People saw them fighting and didn't say anything?! - E_

_You haven't heard? Everyone is terrified of Pitch. - A_

_Why? He's a sweetheart. - E_

_When you knew him. - A_

_What's that supposed to mean? - E_

_It means that Pitch has changed since you last seen him. Maybe it was the drink too. - A_

_Oh yeah, the drink. Sigh. I want this to be over with, I want to go back home. - E_

_If we go back home, Mama and Papa will think we aren't capable of striving in the real world - A_

_And they'll shut us back in the castle - E_

_Yeah. - A_

_Get some rest, I'll talk to you in the morning. - E_

_Okay, you too. Goodnight big sis - A_

_Goodnight lil sis - E_

I sighed and put my phone in my lap. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall; 9 pm. I hadn't been out with Terrance that long. Why didn't they call me straight after all of this happened?

"Jack. Who did it this time?" I whispered to myself. I could feel myself getting tired. I pulled the chair up to his bed and put down one of the siding that holds the patient in. I put my head on the bed and could feel the snakes squirming towards my hand, I sighed harder. Stupid snakes. Stupid heart. Stupid drinks. Stupid school. I began to clear my thoughts of all my problems then I started to breathe softly - falling asleep.

* * *

"Miss. Excuse me, miss." A doctor said, nudging me. I looked up and yawned, "Oh, I'm sorry." I pulled away from Jack's side and the doctor chuckled. "It's okay."

"Any news about him?"

"He was beat up pretty badly. Do you know how this could've happened?"

"No. I came home from a date and all my friends told me that he was in the hospital and rushed over here. I didn't know. I just knew it was a guy named Pitch who did this." I looked at Jack and sighed, "Will he wake up?"

"Yes, he will."

"When?" The doctor gave me an expression that gave me the answer to the question. Jack wasn't really here. He was stuck. I looked back at Jack and started to cry, "This is all my fault. Excuse me." I walked out the room; the doctor stood inside to check his vitals. I drove the car back home in tears and everyone was laid out on the floor; sleeping. I slammed the door and they jolted up, "It's time for everyone to go home." I said sternly and they all stared at me, "It's time for you guys to go home. Do you not understand?" Everyone walked out, mumbling. I laid on my bed, groaning. Anna sat down next to me, "Do you want to talk?"

"I actually just want to get some rest. Sleeping in a chair is not pleasant," Anna chucked, "It's not good, I'll tell you that." I whispered and she nodded, "We'll talk later. Rest is good." She kissed my forehead and I smiled. She silently walked back over to her bed and opened her laptop; I flipped over and closed my eyes.

_"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. I put my hands out in front of me, I was in a dark room; emptiness was surrounded by me. I couldn't see or see anything, "Hello?" I started to shiver around me, the temperature began to drop, "Anyone out there?" A figure made it's way towards me, a pale silhouette. "Who are you?" The figure stepped out the shadows some more. Jack._

_ "Jack? Jack!" I screamed and ran towards him, a wall of darkness flew in front of him. I stood there, my head tilting to the side; confused and scared. He held his hand out to me, "Elsa, grab it." I stared at it then the wall, "No. Jack, I'm scared." I whispered._

_ "Elsa, stop being scared." He said, anger flooded his face and I took a step back. "Jack." I looked at him, sad expression on my face. He put his hand down, sadness went into this eyes. Tears began to pool, "Elsa." He whispered. I went closer and as I reached out to touch him; the darkness began fire. It stung my hand and I screamed, I looked down and the worms were coming out my hand. My hand was on fire and blue liquid started to drip from it; I screamed._

I bolted out of my dream, sweating. I touched my hands and felt the coolness of it. "Okay, okay. My hands are okay. I'm fine. I'm normal. I'm okay." I whispered to myself, trying to catch my breath. I looked around the room and saw no one there, I sighed. "Jack would be a great person to be with right now." I mumbled underneath my breath; ripping the covers off of my body and getting up from the bed.

"Elsa?" A voice whispered from the corner and I jumped. I turned towards the voice which was in the shadows. I squinted my eyes and saw him, Pitch. I turned my head away from and sat on my bed, "What did you do?" I whispered while hugging myself. He made his way towards me and I got scared, "Stay away!" I screamed at him, tears falling from my eyes.

"Elsa. It wasn't me."

"Jack doesn't fight," I gritted the statement through my teeth, snapping my head towards him, "Ever."

"It wasn't either of us."

"Then who was it Pitch?! Apparently, everyone in the school is scared of you and you left while Jack was on the floor. This isn't the Pitch I met in Arendelle. What happened to you?" I said, anger flaring in my throat. His head hung on the floor, "I don't know what's happening to me."

"I don't know what's happening to you either," Tears started forming in my eye; hitting the floor in a rhythm, "I-I-I think you should go." I whispered. He sighed and walked out the room. I sat on the bed, crying. I took a shower; stripping myself of the previous night clothes and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked out of the dorm, making my way towards my car. Another visit to Jack. As I made my way towards the hospital, I was given a new room number. I looked at Jack from the door, sighed and shut the door behind me. I brushed his hair out of face and smiled, "You look so peaceful." I whispered and sat on the car near him. A beep came from my phone:

_Hey, I heard about your friend. Jack. Are you okay? - T_

_Apparently everyone has, haha. I'm fine. - E_

_Do you know who did it? - T_

_This guy named Pitch, do you know anything about him? - E_

_Pitch? Whoa. That guy is bad news. He like, terrifies everyone in the school. Why would he beat up Jack? - T_

_That's my question. Jack doesn't fight, like ever - E_

_He doesn't seem like the type. Do you know what's going to happen? - T_

_They said he won't wake up soon - E_

_So, he's like in a coma .. - T_

_Terence... - E_

_I'm so sorry, Elsa. I know he means a lot to you. If you ever need another day to relax, text me. I'll leave you be. Remember I said, you're strong - T_

_It's alright and I will. Well, now you know I'm strong so you can't scare me! - E_

_Haha. Very funny. Feel better sweetie - T_

I smiled at the text messages then dropped my phone in my lap. I sighed, looking up at Jack. "What should I do?" I whispered to myself. It was currently the afternoon; I had no contact with the group since I snapped last night. "Hm." I looked around the room and found some ice packs. "Might as well be helpful." I popped the ice pack bags and put them on his bruises, sighing.

"Jack, wake up." I whispered.

"I see you already started," Someone walked into the room, I jumped, "Calm down. I'm Nurse Clarion." I smiled and shook her head, "Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." The lady raised her eyes at me, "That isn't your step-brother is it?" I nervously laughed and shook my head no, "I'll let you slide on this one because you're making my job easier." I beamed brightly and she laughed.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, gently checking his vitals. I moved the ice bags around a little bit, "No. I just know a guy name Pitch did it." I said and she nodded.

"Whoever this Pitch is, is going to suffer major consequences. He beat up this kid so badly."

"I don't even know why people would want to hurt Jack." I whispered and she nodded, "He looks like he took care of you a lot."

"He's my best friend," I beamed at her, "We grew up together with my sister. All three of us would play with each other. It had still been like this until..." I looked at Jack and my mood saddened. The nurse rubbed my back, finishing her check ups.

"He'll be okay..." The nurse said walking out, "Hopefully." I heard her whisper to herself. My heart broke a little bit, I removed the ice bag from his body and put them aside. "Wake up, Jack." I whispered, nibbling his nose.

"Princess Elsa nipped at your nose." I giggled to myself and smiled. I went to my back to my seat, and began to wonder. What happened?


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping

Jack POV:

_ "Jack, don't leave me. I love you." Elsa whispered to me, our heads combined together and I smiled. I touched her cheek but my hand went through it, I gasped and looked as she faded. "What?" I said, outloud. "Elsa, no! Elsa come back."_

_ "It doesn't feel good to be left, does it?" Elsa walked in front of me, her voice snapped coldly. I stared at her, my head tilted to the side. That wasn't Elsa; her eyes weren't blue, they were yellow. "What are you?" I spoke out and a laugh came out, "What am I? Jack, are you serious?"_

_ "Uh. Yes." I asked, taking a step back and tripping over nothing. I looked up and her yellow eyes were directly in front of me. An evil smirk spread across her eyes and her fingers tickled on my arms, "Oh. Jack." She whispered then her eyes began to flicker between blue and yellow._

_ "What's going on?!" I screamed and then heard a voice behind the silhouette of Elsa. "Jack, I'm scared."_

_ "Emily." I whispered to myself and saw my little sister, her hand holding out towards me. I ran towards her but something grabbed my foot and I watched helplessy as my father beat her, "No. Emily! Go." I screamed but nothing happened. She died._

_ "Look what you've done, Jackson. You killed your sister." My father said towards me, chanting it. Tears came out my eyes when I dropped to the floor on my knees, I whispered her name over and over. My fathers voice only overpowered it._

Elsa POV:

"Hey, Elsa. Are you going to visit Jack again?" Anna said to me, shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. It has been two weeks since Jack was declared to be in a coma and I tried my best to be there whenever I could. Once school started, I decided that I should go back and stay on top with my school work. Having a friend in the hospital wasn't a good enough excuse to ditch school work for two weeks, even though he was unconscious.

"Can I tag along?" Anna said nervously, I looked up at her then laughed, "Who forbid you?"

"Well, you always came back crying..."

"Anna, he's not just my friend." I got up and went into the bathroom; cleaning myself up. Anna was already dressed, wearing dark blue denim with a lavender top and white sneakers. I decided to wear a white tank top with a blue cardigan, sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. "Come on." I said to her, picking up my keys and phone. She tagged along and I smiled. We got to the hospital and walked to his room; we both side while walking into the room.

"Who has been buying white flowers for him?" She asked and I blushed, "Me." I walked over to the vase and watered it. I popped a couple of ice bags and put them on his bruises; cleaning them off and patching them again. Silence filled the room, "Aren't the nurses supposed to be doing that?" Anna asked and I laughed.

"I asked them to teach me so I can help out. I mean, I'm in here every day; might as well be helpful." I patched the last one up and looked at the heart monitor then sighed.

"Hey, hey. He will wake up. He wouldn't give up." Anna said, coming next to me and I laid my head on her shoulder, "Yeah." I whispered before tears started folding from my eyes. I put my hand on top of his and she put her hands on top of mine. I laughed, wiping the tears off my face remembering that we used to do that whenever we didn't want to be separated; grabbing onto each others hand. "Come on, let's get something to eat." I said, removing my hands from the bunch and kissing Jack on the forehead. We grabbed our stuff and left the room, I looked through the window and put my hand on it; Anna held my shoulders and we walked away. Jack, wake up.

Jack POV:

_ "Get off of me!" I screamed, ripping myself out of the black sands grip. He cackled as if it was it had a voice box, "You'll never see your precious Elsa again."_

_ "Leave her alone!"_

_ "You'll die and no one will protect her then. Not even from me. I will get to her."_

_ "Who are you?!" _

_ "Well, you know who I am. You just don't know what I am."_

_ "Huh?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. Pitch. "You-You-You're supposed to be her friend. She trusts you!"_

_ "Oh, trust me. That person is long gone. Your little's friend world would come crashing down and you won't be able to help her." The figure laughed with delight as my face filled with fear. It projected an image of Elsa, screaming my name and cowering in a corner. I began to cry, "Leave her alone!"_

_ "You left her all alone again, Jack. What a cruel, cruel thing to do to such a sweet girl._

_ "You did this to me!"_

_ "Oh, no no no, Jack. You did this to yourself." Black sand flew my way and I was thrown back. I looked up and nothing was there, "Elsa." I whispered and cried out. I had to get out to find Elsa. But how?_

Elsa POV:

"Thanks, Els." Anna said as we drove back to the dorms, eating an ice cream cone. I laughed, "Don't get it all over the car seat. Papa will kill us." I handed her a napkin and kept my eyes on the road. She giggled and went on eating. I pulled into the dorm parking lot and then we found our way inside. I pulled out a carton of ice cream and put it in the freezer, "We do not eat this all in one night." I warned her and she pouted. "SHIT." I screamed and dropped onto the floor. I held my hand in pain and Anna ran over, looking at my hand.

"Jack. We need to get you to Jack." Anna called Kristoff and gave the urgent message. I was on the floor, screaming in pain and crying. Kristoff picked me up and put me in his car, my eyes began to close.

_"Elsa. Your hand." I looked down at my hand and watched it burn, I looked back up. "Jack!" I screamed and ran towards him. He gave me a big hug and pulled away. "Come back, Elsa. I need you to stay with me. Hurry." _

_ "Jack?"_

_ "Hurry." He whispered before fading away. _

_ "Elsa. Elsa. _Elsa. Time to get on your feet. Here, the gloves will help." Anna woke me up and I nodded. I put the gloves on my hand and made my way towards Jack's room. "Can you two wait out here?" They nodded and I went in the room; I hid Jack and I behind the curtains. "Hm. Jack..." I pulled my hand out of the gloves and cringed; his eyes tightened at the same time too. I faced his hands up and looked at mine, the same thing occured. For some reason, I put my hands on top of his hand with our palms up and a huge blue light flashed. I jumped back and Jack shot straight up. Kristoff and Anna came bursting through the door, opening the curtains. They stared at us but I was focused on Jack who was staring at me.

"Elsa." He whispered, a tear falling out his eyes, "Elsa. You're okay." He pulled me into a hug and I was confused, "Why wouldn't I b-" He cut me off with a kiss and Anna let out a yuck. I pulled away and stared at him. I then looked down at my hands then Jack's, titling my hand. "Jack, our hands." I whispered and he gasped.

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10: Blue

Jack POV:

A blue light flashed in front of me, startling me and I shot straight up. I looked around and saw Elsa, standing in front of me. Staring at me, "Elsa," I whispered and I could feel a tear falling out my eye, "Elsa, you're okay." I pulled her in a hug and started crying.

"Why wouldn't I b-" I cut her off and crashed my lips into her. She melted into it and I could hear Anna saying yuck in the background. Elsa pulled away from me then tilted her head, "Jack, look at our hands." She whispered and I stared at them. I gasped, "What?"

Our hands were covered in blue liquid, it was cold against our skin. I touched it and it tickled my skin; we stared at each other in confusion. Anna spoke up, "I think you guys are connected." In a faint whispered and I stuck my head out towards her. I looked back at Elsa then a knock came on the door, Elsa and I wiped our hands on a tissue.

"I saw the heart monitor. He's awake, I'm guessing." The doctor walked in and Elsa smiled while nodding. She gave the doctor a hug and the doctor laughed then approached me, "I'm Doctor Clarion. It's finally nice to meet you. You had this girl taking care of you this whole time. She even took over the nurses job." She motioned towards Elsa, Elsa turned red and hid her face. I laughed, "Sounds like my Elsa."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, checking my vitals.

"Good. Happy to be conscious, at least." I said and she nodded, "Here. Let's see if you can walk." She stood me up and I began to walk; I stumbled a little bit but caught myself.

"Alright, you're going to have to stay in here for a day or two to make sure you're okay." I groaned and the doctor laughed while walking out. As soon as she walked out, I turned towards Elsa and grinned.

"Don't!"  
"So, I had an unlicensed nurse take care of me. A lot of people get in trouble for that, ." Anna and Kristoff laughed while Elsa pouted. "Come here." She came towards me and I gave her a hug, again, "Thank you, my princess." I gave her a kiss on her head.

"You're welcome." She whispered into my chest.

"Awwww." Anna said and I rolled my eyes, "Come here, lil sis." Anna ran into Elsa and I, I laughed. Just like it used to be.

- break -

Elsa POV:

"JACK! ELSA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Anna screamed at us. Jack was already back at school but I forced him to stay in the room with both of us which took some time. "Anna, go back to sleep." I mumbled, throwing a pillow at her.

"I need someone to make me something to eat."

"Go to the cafe or learn to cook." Jack grumbled next to me, moving the blanket off of me. "Give me the blanket." I pulled it off of him and he groaned.

"Ever heard of sharing?"

"You pulled it off of me."

"By accident."

"Jack, shut up. I want to sleep."

"No. Share."

"Just get another blanket."

"No, I want this one."

"Anna, see what you started."

"Elsa, just share." Jack said, pulling the blanket off of me and we were doing a tug of war with the blanket. Then I let go, causing Jack to fly off the bed with the blanket. Anna and I laughed, I got up off of the bed, "What would you like to-" Jack pulled my legs on the floor, causing me to fall.

"Jackson!" I struggled and our hands interlocking. A huge blue blast knocking us back from each other. All three of us groaned, I rubbed my head before opening my eyes. Once I did, I shrieked.

"What's-" Jack looked at the room around us; Anna amazed. "What-How'd-Huh?" Jack stuttered out and I just looked at the room, horrified.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I shrieked out, standing in the corner of the room; looking at the icy room around us. Anna looked at the snowflake patterns then at me. "Elsa, these are your snowflakes." Anna whispered and I looked, "No. No. No. Not me." I whispered. Anna looked over towards Jack's side, "Jack. Your hoodie."

"My...what?" Jack looked down at his hoodie, the neckline started to cover itself in delicate frost pattern. I stared at Jack, out of fear. "It's okay, Elsa. It's just...come." He called me over and I stepped on the ground. A ice glow came from under me, "No. No." I whispered, looking at him.

"What's the worse? We fall?" He chuckled and I smiled. I slowly made my way towards him and he slowly made his way towards me. He grabbed hands and flew back again, "Fuck." I heard him mumble.

"I think it's best if you two don't hold hands." I looked over at Anna who had her legs against the wall; she was upside down and I started laughing. "Do you know how to uh-melt this?" I asked Jack and he shrugged, "Think of warmth. I guess." I nodded and thought of warmth, I opened my eyes and the room froze more.

"Oh." Jack and I said at the same time. "Lets uh..move our hands?" I asked and he nodded, I moved my hands in a circular motion while he followed; the ice and snow went awake.

"Okay. Circle motion means unfreeze." Jack said nodding. I made my way towards him and we sat on the bed.

"Okay, we're two best friends with ice powers."

"Two best friends with ice powers." I repeated.

"TWO BEST FRIENDS WITH ICE POWERS." We both yelled and laughed.

"You sure you two are best friends?" Anna said, raising her eyebrows at us. We both shifted away from each other, nervously and Anna laughed. She turned around and I looked at Jack, "Let's see what this does." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and I swirled my hands around each other, "A snowball." I looked at him then at Anna. "Aim." He whispered and I hit her butt. We both fell back on the bed out of laughter while she shrieked my name.

* * *

**Hyperactiveguest: Your reviews make me warm inside :) Thank you for reviewing this every time! **

**OoPoPcAnDY: ... You're reading my story .. YOU'RE READING MY STORY IM ACTUALLY FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW OMFG I LOVE YOUR STORIES AND OMG OMG .. okay i'm done :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Conflicted READ AUTHORS NOTE

I groaned and woke up an empty bed, a loud phone ringing. I grabbed it off the table and picked it up, "Hello?" I yawned.

"You sound adorable when you're just waking up."

"Terence!" I yelled and he laughed, "I heard you came back. Would you like another day in the city?"

"Hmm..How about just a day of hanging out without all the glitz and glamour?" I asked, giggling then catching my laugh. He laughed, "Alright. Starbucks it is."

"What's up with you city kids and your Starbucks?"

"Get up and get ready, Elsa. I'll be in front of your building in 30 mintues."

"Fine." I grumbled and he laughed. I hung up and stood up from my bed, I tapped on my foot then went to take a shower. I wrapped myself around a towel and walked out, "AH!" I screamed, tighitng my grip on the towel. Jack was standing in front of me and turning red, "Oh. I'm sorry. Uh." Jack turned around and I laughed. "Out, Jack."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."

"Jack, we hang out everyday. I'm going to go hang out with Terence."

"Really?"

"Jack. He's just a friend. There's no need to freak out. If he wasn't a friend, he would be in my room right now instead of you. I got to get ready. Calm down, Frostie." I tippy toed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just groaned and stomped out the room. I feel bad for not wanting to date Jack again but then again, my mind always flickers back to that date and my heart breaks some more. I shaked my head and pulled on a basic outfit, making my way towards Terence.

"There's the beautiful blond." Terence said, smiling at me and I blushed, "You're blond too."

"Ah, but you're beautiful." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, "That charm of yours. I'm pretty sure you have girls swooning for your attention." He laughed, "Not really. I'm considered awkward to a lot of the girls."

"You're not awkward, you're very cheerful." I said, looking at him. He smiled and we kept walking. "There." He pointed out the Starbucks and ran towards it. I laughed but followed him. As I caught up to him, I was out of breath.

"I'm not very athletic, y'know."

"Liar! Everyone in the school knows you're a good ice skater!" He said to me, getting on the line. "Do you know what you want?" He asked and I stared at the menu, "No. I never been to one." His mouth dropped open and I giggled, "Fine. I'll give you an amuater drink." I rolled my eyes and stood next to him.

"Can I get two tall green tea frapps?" Terence asked and the cashier nodded; Terrence paid and dragged me over to wait for the drinks. "I like green tea." I chripped up next to him and he laughed.

"So, we're both blond, considered awkward and like green tea. We're a match made in heaven." I blushed and nudged him, "Shut up." We got our drinks and he looked at me while I took a sip. He kept staring at me then I finally spoke up, "It's delicious." He cheered and I laughed then cleared my throat, "People are looking!" He scoffed at my comment.

"These people have seen worse. We're nothing compared to the rest of the city." We walked back towards the school, talking and teasing each other. Once we reached in front of my dorm, I saw Anna and Jack, both of them stared at me. I sighed in my mind, "Here. Let's meet Jack and my sister." I said, turning towards them. Terence face lit up and I giggled.

"Jack. This is Terence. Terence, this is Jack. Anna this is Terence. Terence this is my little sister, Anna." I said and they all nodded, saying hello. Jack glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Well, now that you're in safe hands. I should get going. It's nice hanging out with you again, Elsa. Enjoy the rest of that frappe." He laughed and I gave him a hug, "Bye Terence." I watched him walk away, he stopped and turned around, "Beautiful blond?"

"Yah?"

"Stay beautiful." I blushed and tugged at my hair then turned to Anna who had a half grin and half frown, while Jack was infuriated. "Stop, you'll turn green Jack." I said, walking in front of him. Jack growled and I turned around, "Jack. Stop it. Okay? We're not dating."

"You make it seem like that when we were in the ice skating rink!"

"Jack!"

"I know I fucked up but I love you Elsa! Not just as a best friend but I love you!" Jack screamed and caught the attention of the whole lobby. I stood quiet and Anna didn't mumble a word. I could feel the stares of people digging into my back as if they were itching for an answer. I cleared my throat, held my head high and tugged at his sweater. I walked away while him and Anna followed; all eyes on me. We made it back to my dorm and Anna drifted away from us.

"Jack. You need to stop it."

"I can't help it."

"Jack."

"I can't, Elsa. Please."

"Jackson!" I snapped at him and he got quiet. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my temples, I could hear him sniffling. "Don't you dare start crying on me." I said to him and he stopped. My mood automatically saddened and I regretted everything. I went over and gave him a hug, "Jack. I don't know what to do with you."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack."  
"In what way?" He asked and I stood there in silence then finally talked, "Enough to know that this isn't a good idea...What if something like that happens again...Jack, I don't want to get hurt..." I walked away from him, hugging myself, "Again."

"Elsa, I wasn't me." I started to cry as I thought of the events from that day; the summer that just passed and the look on his face when he saw me with my new hair. I refused to let him see my face, so I paced around the room. As I paced, I didn't seem to realize the effects happening to the room around me.

"Elsa." I stood quiet.

"Elsa." Didn't respond.

"ELSA LOOK AT THE ROOM." Jack yelled and I snapped out of my trance. There was iciles sticking out of the walls; the colors turning red. I stared at it then looked around, "Where are my gloves?"

"Gloves?"

"Yes. Papa sent me a special pair of gloves to help me." I shuffled around the room, then found them. I slipped them on and smiled as the icles went away, turning the room back to normal.

"Why hide it?" I looked at Jack, "Did you not just see what I did?"

"We can learn how to control it. Y'know." I sighed and laid on my bed. I hestiated, "Come. Lay down, next to me." I patted the bed, next to me and he did so. I looked at him in his eyes anf played with his fingers, "I wish things were simple."

"They could be."

"I know." I whispered, looking away from him. "Come here." Jack pulled me into more of a hug and I sighed.

"Jack, I love you. A lot. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"One more chance, that's it. Just one more chance." I looked into his eyes and saw doubt in them. I smiled and gave him a kiss, "Okay."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Mhm." Jack smiled and then started kissing me all over my face. I giggled and tried to pull myself out of his group but he just held on tighter. "Jack, I'm going to have your salvia all over my face."

"Who cares? You're mine." He nibbled on my nose and I relaxed. I slowly took my gloves off and made a snowball behind my back. He smiled at me, not realizing my next move. Quickly, I threw it at him and he let me loose. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, Jack started banging on it but I laughed without answering.

"Fine. Guess I'm going to rub it in Terence's face that we're dating." He said and I flung open the door; pelted by snowballs.

"I really don't like the idea that we both have snow powers." I jumped on top of him and we both fell back on my bed, "Me either. I love it." He gave me a kiss and I smiled between it.

* * *

**I'm starting to have MAJOR writers block on this story .. Mainly because I'm working on two other Jelsa fan fic - another modern one (kind of like unfulfilled destinies; read the summary so far below) and another one after elsa dies but she becomes a spirit .. So, I'm debating on throwing one of those up and working on this at the same time just in case ..**

**So, I want you guys to vote.**

**1. Elsa is an avid model/business lady that keeps to herself .. Jack tries to break these laws but Elsa isn't having it. The two clash which eventually leads to a future career disaster unless they mend it.**

**2. Elsa is reborn again as a spirit and her past bumps into her. (That's all I got so far)**

**I really like these modern fics so I'm thinking of number 1 but I want you to decide! **


	12. Chapter 12: Hm

"So, now what? What are we going to do about this?" Elsa said, staring at the snowflakes that she had been making in her hand with her eyes in awe. Jack looked over at her and shrugged, "I'm not sure." Jack rolled over on top of Elsa and laughed.

"J-J-Jack. Get off." Elsa began to squirm under his body like a snap slithering through the grass. Jack started to laugh at her reaction and moved every time she did. The two were officially a couple again, Elsa had broke Terence's heart and for some reason, it broke her heart too. It had been about a week and everyone was still fascinated about how playful the two were about their relationship; they didn't always take it seriously. However, the only one who wasn't fascinated was Anna because she was used to this but people were fascinated about her blossoming relationship with Kristoff. Kristoff had finally scored Anna and has been a happy little bee while Anna was still running all over the place, showing him

off.

"Jack, please." Elsa begged and Jack got off of her, laughing. Elsa pouted and threw a snowball at his face; he didn't respond. She was laying down with her tummy on the bed with her feet in the air, Jack next to her doing the same. They laid down in silence, playing with each others snowflake both smiling.

"Hey, I wonder if it can glow. We can wake up without disturbing Anna." Jack thought about light and smiled; a blue glowing snowball sat in his hand and Elsa smiled with excitement. She made a snowball and stuck a finger in it; creating one too.

"This is the best." Elsa said and Jack nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He threw both of their snowballs in the air, making it lightly snow on the both of them. Elsa was blushing at the fact that their hands were close but then she realized that they were palm up, "Hey! No palms up!" She pulled back her hand and Jack sighed, "I wonder why it does that."

"We both have snowflakes on our hands which reminds me Papa sent a pair of gloves for you too."

"Why?"

"To hide the snowflakes on our palms from administration and our powers from getting out of control." Jack groaned at Elsa's comment, putting his head in his palms, "We have a gift. Why hide it?"

"How do you know it's not dangerous?"

"We make it snow in this room and play around with it with each other and the group. I'm pretty sure it's not dangerous, Elsie."

"What if it does?"

"Elsa!" Jack snapped at her and she stopped talking, "Stop doubting things. That's how things get out of control. Don't doubt it."

"I'm trying to stay safe, Jack."

"Doubting it and concealing it is not staying safe, it will only make things worse," Jack turned his head towards her, "You'll fear it more and fear isn't a good thing because fear makes things dangerous." Elsa hung her head low and nodded. "Jack, I'm scared." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "There's no need to be scared if I have it too." Elsa nodded her head into his chest and softly cried, he kept rubbing her back until the cries stopped. He picked up her bed and realized that she fell asleep, he chuckled to himself and carefully put Elsa on her side to sleep; he snuggled into her. He began to play with her hair, humming.

"I love you Elsa." He whispered in her ear before falling asleep himself.

- break -

Elsa stirred in her sleep, wiping the drool off her face and opening her eyes. When she turned around, she saw a pair of blue crystal eyes staring back at her; she looked at them, deeply. Snowflakes?

"Boo!" Jack screamed and she jumped, he laughed.

"Jack. Wait, Jack?" Elsa tilted her head and Jack nodded slowly, "Jack. There's snowflakes in your eyes." She pulled him up and shoved his face towards the mirror. He stared at his eyes, confused then nodded. "Okay..." He said, looking at them and turned around to look at Elsa's eyes, "How come you don't have it?"

"I dunno." Elsa shrugged, she moved closer to Jack, "It makes you look better than you already are. Wait..." Elsa blushed and Jack laughed, "Ah. Someone is able to say compliments out loud now."

"Oh, hush it!" Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose, "No." Elsa rolled her eyes then giggled, "Jack, quite the charmer. I see." She tippy toed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I only charm the one girl I love in my life." Jack whispered in her ear and it gave her chills while making her turn bright red. Realizing she was turning into a tomato, she dived back into her bed and hid her body under the blankets.

"Too late, already saw you." Jack teased, ripping the blanket off of her. She yelped and then put her face in her hands; Jack trying to pry them off, "Nope." She laughed and rolled over. "Fine." Jack said, letting go and Elsa, thinking she won removed it but only got a pair of lips crashed into hers.

"Damn." She said as he kissed her. He smiled in between the kiss and she relaxed into it. After awhile, the kiss got more passionate and Elsa was about to take off Jack's shirt when the room door busted open. Jack shoved down his shirt and Elsa pretended to sleep while Jack watched her. Anna walked in and stared at the both of them, then Jack who had his finger over his mouth while playing with her hair.

"Elsa, Jack. I'm not stupid. Elsa is trying SO hard not laugh right now." Jack looked at Elsa, who had a smile crept up on her face then she bursted out laughing. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa then shoved her off the bed.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Anna mimicked her voice before plopping down on the bed, "Am I intruding on something?" Anna winked to Jack whose face automatically flushed.

"No!" Elsa said, kicking her little sister in the bed with her free foot then throwing a snowball at her face. Anna groaned, "How many times I'm going to tell you two? I do not have powers, therefore it should be a fair fight." Jack looked at Elsa then Anna, "Nah. We're older, we do what we want." He laughed and Elsa giggled.

"I hate you too."

"Love you too lil sis." Jack and Elsa said at the same time while Anna rolled her eyes.

"Disgusting." Anna said and Elsa stood up, "Hypocrite. What about you and Kristoff when I see you two kissing? Huh?" Anna turned a bright red and stormed out the room.

"Elsa, that wasn't nice." Jack said and Elsa stuck out her tongue, "Give it...5..4...3...2..-"

"I HAVE RAPUNZELS FRYING PAN. COME HERE." Anna screamed out while Elsa cowered in the bathroom. Jack began to laugh, "Whatchu laughing at Frostie?" She said, moving towards him with the frying pan.

"Don't you dare." He warned her, creating a big snowball and throwing it at her face. She dropped the frying pan and jumped on the bed to strangle him but failed. He managed to hold her down while Elsa pleted her with snowballs, all three of them laughing. Elsa got Anna up and cleaned the snow off of her, they started laughing but they didn't realize that someone was in the corner;'watching the two make snowballs from thin air.

* * *

**OMG GUYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO FREAK YOU OUT**

**I'M STILL WRITING THIS STORY I JUST RAN OUT OF IDEAS BUT I JUST GOT ONE LAST NIGHT AND IM FLOWING WITH IDEAS**

**I DID START NUMBER 1 BECAUSE YOU ENJOYED THE IDEA OF IT**

**BUT NO THIS STORY WILL GO ON**


	13. Chapter 13: Administration

3rd Person POV -

"All of them had reach their full potential for their powers. The blond girl has her healing powers when her hair glows. The pixie group has found their talent but they hide their wings along with the guys that all came from that place. Everyone has a power that is unique to their environment and similar to each others. However, we have winter controllers who are duplicates of each other and have the strongest bond out of everyone in the school." Currently a meeting about Waltworks with a special group of administration and top members who knew about the magical capabilities that some of the students had. It had been called into emergency after one of the school staff members saw Elsa and Jack without them knowing they were being watched.

"Ah, you're talking about the two platinum blonds in the school. The young woman with the braid and the young man who hair is always a mess. I've noticed that too. We had a report yesterday saying that they were having 'fun' with their powers. What's the background information on those two?"

"The young women goes by Ela Arendelle but her full title is Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Her sister is also Anna Arendelle also can be figured out as Princess Anna of Arendelle. They're the hidden princesses from the royal Arendelle family to prevent assassination to stop the royal court in Arendelle. There was an assassination attempt at Gaven Tails High towards her sister but failed when she interrupted it and it landed her in the hospital. She is currently 18 and would crowned as Queen if she chooses to keep royalty in the Arendelle family," Projections of Elsa came up on a large screen, documentation of all moments that occurred in her young adult life and a big bruising wound showed up, "That's the scar from the assassination. She was stabbed with a knife and it missed a majority auditory by an inch. Weeks later, she started bruising around it and when back to the hospital; believing it was poison but it was because she was laying on it too much."

"The young man is Jackson Overland Frost. Aged 18, he is also from Arendelle, Norway. He grew up with an abusive father who beat his sister, Emily to death. His father is currently still in jail for doing so. At the age of 10, he moved to Burgess, Pennsylvania over here in the United States. He never visited or contacted anyone in Arendelle again until this past summer when he went to the Arendelle household." They nodded and looked at the images of Jack throughout the high school, showing the one where he had protected Anna, "He was there when that happened?"

"Yes. He had helped get Anna away from the man but Elsa got hurt in the process."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's very protective of these girls. They must of grown up together before he left. However, that's a huge age gap to go without hearing from each other and then reconnecting. It had been 8 years. Why after all these years would they be close? How close are they exactly?"

"Well, they dated in high school but rumors are he cheated on her and caught him which lead him to his trip to Arendelle. Even when they weren't dating, they were close. All three of them slept in the same room after Elsa forgave Jack. Sometimes he would sleep on the floor or sleep on the bed next to Elsa. Apparently, Elsa and Jack have an arranged marriage. He is also Elsa's keeper when her father isn't around, King Elias's orders."

"But they haven't..."

"No."

"Tell me about their powers react with each other."

"Powerful. Very. They're able to sense when each other is in pain due to them being duplicates, they both react to the same pain. In result of this sense, they run to each others side to make sure that they're okay. They have a protective instinct over each other even though the huge age gap occurred. Jack was in a coma and Elsa had this instinct to do something she's never done before which amazed everyone. She opened Jack's palm up and placed her palm onto of his, facing upwards too which let off a blue shock of light and Jack shot straight up out of his sleep. He had woken up from his coma due to that which amazed and scared them at the both time."

"Ah. Natural instinct. Probably why they got along so well when they were younger." However, the presenter shook their head and displayed more images, "Here's the thing. They've been together since they were newborns. The only time they separated was the 8 year gap. I looked into their past. They did everything, I mean everything together. Ice skating, piano, dance lessons. Everything. They even spent time sleeping over at each others house almost every night together." The administration stared in awe, "I never knew someone can have a bond so close." Someone whispered out while everyone pointed pictures out. The presenter then turned towards the head of the administration with a dark face, "Their powers would be extremely hard to obtain due to the fact that they are duplicates. They are dangerous and powerful. So powerful that nightmares didn't absorb them."

The top administration face went to shock, "Nightmares couldn't absorb them?" The presenter nodded. He spoke up again, "We must keep a low case profile on both of them. If they suspect anything they will fight back with the sy-"

"Sorry for interrupting you but they already are. They change their schedules to be exact replicas of each other. We cannot keep this a secret longer. They already told Anna and their group of friends, The Scatters along with their cousins glowing hair, Rapunzel."

"The point of them having powers was to keep it to themselves! Why isn't anything working?!"

"These kids are starting to outsmart the system without even knowing, things will clash soon."

"Make sure it doesn't." Out walked a man with a short mustache with his hands behind his back; none of this would end out well. He knew it but he felt better denying it.

* * *

**Sorry for all the heartattacks earlier. I feel bad.**

**Would the other ROTG characters show up? Yes, they will. However, they might be shifted with their gifts.**

**Will Anna be "gifted"? ;)**

* * *

**I want to see your opinions...**

**What do you think the school should do about this manner? **

**Are their any other talents/gifts that you guys would like to see in the story?**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and again, I'm SO SORRY FOR SCARING YOU ALL**

***Disclaimer, I do not own these characters* **


	14. Chapter 14: Kai

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed while in deep thought about the last year, a tear falling from her eye. Currently, she decided to take a day off from the group including Jack. She needed a fresh breath of air; from friends, love and anything in general. Today was just herself and her powers, dedicated to helping herself.

"Everything happened so fast." She whispered to herself, playing with the snowflakes in her hand. She stared at it, taking into count of the shapes and angles that all of the snowflakes were in. None of them were the same, no duplicates. "Wow, I'm actually using geometry outside of high school." She laughed to herself and created a snowball then blew on it. It glowed with life, she smiled at used her name to crave something out which ended up being in a snowflake. She threw it up in the air and made it snow, letting the flakes slowly kiss her skin while she smiled. Soon, a knock came from the door and Elsa jumped. She quickly gathered her hand up to melt the room then opened the door, "Jack? Didn't I-"

"Sorry. I never listened to rules anyways. I brought us food." He held up a paper bag with grese forming at the bottom, Elsa scrunched up her nose in disgust and he laughed.

"It's just two burgers and fries, Elsa."

"That's a whole lot of oil." She pointed out, walking back into the room knowing he was going to follow. She sat on my bed and watched as he began to put everything on a plate, "Jack. I'm not hungry. Just, feeling a little blah today." She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with her hands sprawled out on her stomach.

"What were you thinking about?" He said while sitting next to Elsa while he began to play with the tips of her hair. Elsa rolled over, proceeding to lay on her side while facing him, "So much has happened over one year." She smiled at Jack who smiled back at her, "What was the best part?"

"Dying my hair black." He frowned but she laughed, "The best part was meeting you again." She smiled and he bent over, pulling back a piece of hair and kissing her.

"My best part is whenever I'm with you." Jack whispered and Elsa turned red, hiding her cheeks from him."It's so easy to spot when you're blushing. I think it's cute." She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss, tighting her grip around his neck.

"I hate you Jackson Overland Frost."

"That sucks because I love you."

"Okay, maybe I love you."

"Maybe?"

"Shut up." She giggled and kissed up, sitting up from the position she was in. Without even knowing, she deepen the kiss of the two and both of them were struggling for air but didn't want to let go of each other. Jack pulled away and had a goofy but stunned grin on his face, "Who taught you to kiss like that?" Elsa batted her eyes, "You did." She smiled and he laughed. He grabbed her hand and locked it with his, "Us?"

"Us." She smiled, when they pulled away there it was; two snowflakes dancing around each other but this was odd.

"They're the same." They both said at the same time.

"No, no, no. That's impossible."

"Whenever I make snowflakes there's-"

"Never two of the same," Elsa said, interrupting him but staring at their snowflakes, "Every angle, measurement and style. That's impossible." She touched Jack's snowflake, slowly taking it out of his hand and bouncing it in hers; it didn't melt or freeze along with vice versa. They stared at each other then sighed, "These powers are just confusing." Elsa spoke up with sadness in her voice. Jack narrowed his eyes and then kissed her, "Who cares about the powers when we have each other?" Elsa turned red while Jack pointed them out. Elsa's phone started ringing, she looked at the indicator - Arendelle Palace. She looked at it confused then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Princess Elsa? Its Kai"

"Kai? Kai, what's wrong?"

"You and Princess Anna need to come back to Arendelle immediately."

"Why?"

"This shall not be discussed over the phone. Are you going to bring Jack?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Good."

"Why, good?"

"You'll find out why. There is a jet coming for you and Anna tonight at JFK airport. Be there and you will face consequences if you aren't. Bye Princess Elsa."

"Bye, Kai?" She hung up and looked at Jack, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"They want Anna and I to go to Arendelle with you. Kai sound a bit distraught. We're leaving tonight. I'll get Anna, you start packing." Jack nodded at Elsa's requirements, gave her a kiss then left the room. Elsa called Anna, "Elsa? I thought you-"

"Kai wants us to go back to Arendelle. Like now."

"Why?"

"He told me it shouldn't be discussed over the phone. Also, they want me to bring Jack. Come back, I'm packing."

"Okay." Anna bursted into the room, the two conversing on why the hell were leaving so early and WHY did Jack have to come...

**Sorry this chapters so short **

**next chapter is going to be better .. hopefully xx**


	15. Chapter 15: Oh, no

Elsa sat next to Jack on the plane, looking out the window while shaking her leg. Her nerves were getting to the best of her because of all these questions that need to be answered. Jack watched hopelessy as Elsa was in deep thought, he knew better than to disrupt her. Elsa didn't have a good temper and when she wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. Anna, on the other hand was finding ways to distract herself from the sudden situation. Jack went over and sat next to her, "Hey." Anna jumped the sudden contact, "Oh. Hi Jack." She said and Jack frowned, "Do you want to play a game?"

"Oh, not right now. I'm busy." Anna said, without looking up from her writing. Jack sighed and sat next to Elsa, he began to play with his snow. He, himself was getting anxious from the wait - it was a long plane ride and the quietness from both girls weren't making it any better.

"Can we build a snowman?" Elsa whispered softly to Jack and he nodded, "Come." Elsa and Jack made a big snow pile, starting to make a snowman. Anna watched then quickly joined, in silence they created a snowman, "Jack. I'm scared." Anna whispered to him and both girls went on the either side of him. He both gave them a kiss on the top of their heads, "We'll be fine, guys."

"Are you sure?" Elsa looked up, a tear rolling from her eye.

"Stop doubting yourself, Elsa. It's not good." Elsa nodded and put her head on Jack's shoulder. He positioned himself so both girls can lay on him for support, pulling them into a big hug, "Look. It's Olaf." He said out loud and both girls smiled, "And he likes warm hugs." Anna chripped up and Jack laughed, "That's right." Elsa stared at Jack with loving eyes. He noticed she was quiet so he looked at her, she blushed.

"I love you Jack." She mouthed towards him and he smiled, "I love you most." Then looked at her, "I would kiss you but Anna's attached to the other arm." Elsa let out a giggle and Anna lifted her head, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Jack said, turning towards her and she gave both of them a glare, "I think both of you need some rest." He said, getting up. There was a large bed that all three of them can fit on, they began to aruge about how weird it would be to have Jack sleeping near them together.

"Oh shut up! You guys act like this never happened before!"

"We were kids! You make out with my sister almost every second, it's weird!" Anna protested and Elsa blushed. After Anna and Jack going back and forth about sleeping, Jack slept next to Elsa who slept next to Anna. Jack dosed off but the two girls stood up for a little bit discussing what might happen before falling asleep.

"Princess Anna. Princess Elsa. Jack. We're at the castle." The pilot woke all three of them up and they dashed out the plane. They wanted to know what was going on. As they walked towards the castle, Kai opened the door. He didn't have his happy smile on his face, "Come in." They all walked in and stared at him, "Where's Papa and Mama?"

"Let's go to the dining room. Shall we?" They looked at each other confused then nodded, Elsa regaining her posture as a sophisticated princess due the fact that she was back in her kingdom. He motioned for all three of them to sit down, however; the only one who sat down was Jack. After the two princesses protested against Kai, he gave up.

"Where's Papa and Mama?" Elsa said with more demand and Kai avoided his contact, "They got into a car accident."

"So, they're in the hospital?" Anna asked and Kai looked at them, "No, Princess. Your parents died." The girls stared at him trying to register the information in their heads.

"Wait, no. This can't be true. No." Elsa began to whisper, looking at him. Jack stared at Kai himself, shock glazed his face. Anna, was already in tears and Elsa finally accepted it, was on the floor crying. Jack went up to get the girls off the floor, Elsa rejected him.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She ran towards her room, motioning herself away from Jack. Jack nodded, Elsa need to be alone. He helped Anna off of the floor and carried her into her room. She slowly wept into his chest, "No. No. Don't let this be true."

"Hush, Anna. It'll be okay. It will be okay." Jack whispered, rubbing her back. After all, her father did tell Jack to take care of the two girls. Soon, Anna fell asleep from his rubs and the tears, Jack slowly lifted her off of him. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead, "Feel better, little one." Taking soft steps, he walked towards Elsa's room. He knocked on the door in code.

"Jack, go away."

"I don't listen to directions." He tried to open the door, it was frozen shut. He looked at the doorknob then sighed, he froze it himself and pushed it open. Elsa was laying on her bed, facing the window. Jack moved in closer, carefully avoiding the spikes on the floor and looking at the suspended snowflake.

"Jack. Leave me alone." She whispered, shaking her voice but Jack ended up sitting on her bed. He pulled her up into his arms even though she struggled, "Hey. Look. I was told to watch over you and Anna. Stop it." She gave in and turned around, crying into his arms.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to see me get married, have kids. They were supposed to grandparents. Why? Why couldn't it happen to me? They could've still had Anna. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to Waltworks. I want to stay here. Oh, I wish they never let us leave, Jack." He began to rub her back, the words stung a little but he knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded, "I wish you never left me, Jack." The words caught him off guard.

"Why do they always leave?" She whispered again and Jack stared at her while rubbing her back. Soon, he felt the soft breathing on his chest and his heart broke. The question rang through his head. He wanted to scream, "I had to leave! I had to stay away from you." Reality, he had too but he didn't have too either. Jack was rebellious, why couldn't he be so when it came to Elsa?

"I lost the only father figure in my life. I wish I didn't listen. I wish I came back." He whispered before pulling the blanket over him and Elsa. The snow slowly began to fall and fade as Elsa's breathing calm down. Avoiding the hair pile up, that he knew he would have to comb out of both girls hair in the morning; he undid Elsa's braid, "Sleep tight, my little princess." He snuggled down and hugged her tightly into his body. He nested in head into her neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I won't leave or break your heart again. Ice honors." He whispered and closed his eyes, Elsa smiled while he slept; hearing everything he said, "Ice honors." She whispered back, closing her eyes.

- break -

Jack yawned to only see Anna standing in front of him with a brush in her hand, "Great." Like predicted, he would have to do the girls hair in the morning. Elsa, was still sleeping on the other side but her hair just as bad.

"Okay, okay. Sit down." He motioned for Anna to sit down on the floor and she smiled at him, he began to comb out her hand. Feeling the motion beside her, Elsa turned over to see Jack doing Anna's hair, "Are you starting this again?" Elsa asked. "It seems like I am." Jack grumbled, still brushing out Anna's hair. Jack had this feminine side towards himself, it hasn't changed; at all. Jack was all around capable of being the only parent if he ever had kids. He learned a lot when he was younger and it seems it hasn't changed. "It's like he never forgot." Anna said and Jack pushed her head with the brush, "Ow!"

"This is your fault how I know how to do this!" He grumbled back at her, splitting her hair in two. Elsa giggled, it was Anna's fault that he knew how to do her hair. Elsa would convince him to braid Anna's hair all the time whenever he hair fell loose, wanting to stay with Elsa, he gave in. "A boy shouldn't know how to do these things at the age of 8. But nooooooooooo. People always insisted that I learn how to braid hair." He finally finished Anna's hair and she turned around at him, smiling, "Thank you." She bowed.

"Elsa, you're next."

"Jack, I'm capable of doing my own hair."

"How do I know that? Anna is 17 and she doesn-"

"She does. You're just gullible and she's just lazy."

"WHAT?" Jack screamed and Anna laughed. "How about we go get some breakfast and talk to ma-" Anna stopped herself, the information registering in her head again but yet, it hadn't been programmed. She began to cry which made Elsa cried and although Jack tried to hide it, they all began to cry in the room together. They had lost a family, Jack had lost the only fatherly figure in his life. No one dared to bring up the choice of being a royal or not, for that would only make things harder on Elsa. The first born. Next in line. The heir of the throne. No matter what. Soon, spikes started coming out of Elsa's walls; Anna stopped crying and jumped.

"J-Ja-Jack...E-El-Elsa...Is this you?" Elsa wiped her tears then looked at the wall. She gasped in horror, Jack looked confused. Then his eyes opened, "Elsa. Calm down."

"How? What's going on with me?" Elsa began to panic, making things worse. Anna crawled up on Elsa's bed, watching the events unfold.

"Elsa!" Jack snapped and Elsa stared at hands, looking in horror. "Jack, what's going on?" Anna whispered and Jack ran over to Elsa who backed away from the two. However, Jack wasn't paying attention and both of their palms faced up on each other; they both flew back.

"Well, that happened." Jack groaned.

"What the..." Elsa spoke up, the whole room was back to normal. "WHAT IS THIS?" She screamed out. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU CAME BACK. YOU...YOU...YOU CURSED ME." Elsa began to flip out on Jack, who froze in his place. The more she yelled, the harsher the words came and the more he couldn't tolerate it. He stared at her in horror then walked out the room, tears falling from his eyes from the deep painful words/slurs she threw at him. Anna looked between Jack and Elsa, realizing the pain that Jack was getting.

"Elsa." She whispered out after Jack left.

"You get out!"

"Elsa!"

"GET OUT." She screamed at Anna resulting a flinch. Anna walked out the room then heard sobs, loud sobs in the guest room. _Jack. _She knocked on the door and got no response, the sobs were now gone. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in? You're very loud." She chuckled and he opened the door with half a smile. "Would you like to build a snowman? I need some cheering up." Jack wiped away the tears from his eye and Anna nodded. Jack began to build a snowman with Anna but it didn't take long for him to start crying again. Anna, feeling alone, once again. She sighed and went to her room, calling Kristoff who managed to cheer up. The past two days for all three of them was pain.

* * *

**Sorry about the previous chapter - I was kind of .. poop .. for that one  
I finally got an understanding of this story now - expect a lot of fighting scenes (not now though)  
Trouble in Jelsa world? Again? Not Really :**

**Reference towards Jack Braiding Anna's hair .. : My cousin and I seriously did that to our best friend .. HE WAS SO MAD - We taught him how to braid and my cousin will have him sitting down for hours braiding my hair. He hates admitting that it happens. He goes, "I dunno what you guys are talking about." My hair isn't the prettiest thing either :P It's like Anna's hair when she wakes up ... expect it stays like that .. I can go outside with my hair straight and if it's humid or raining or anything it like blows up into a big poof ball and I REFUSE to put chemicals in my hair**

**ok im going to shut up**

**alot of you chose #1 so I'm going to work on that**


	16. Chapter 16: Black Flower

A week has gone by and their work has been sent over to all three of them in Arendelle. Elsa hadn't left her room and Jack had a habit of walking around aimlessly, due to the tension in the house Anna had invited Kristoff to stay to keep her company. The pair had stepped out the castle for a bit, each person that saw them giving Anna their condolences, she smiled in returned.

"Elsa?" Jack sniffled, knocking on her door. There wasn't any reply, just shifting. Jack had been doing this repeatedly after Elsa through the words at him. In all, he had got the same response for her. He sighed and turned the other way; making his way back toward the guest room but he stopped. He slowly walked back and peer open Elsa's door, softly enough that she didn't hear it. He stuck his head in and saw Elsa sitting up on her bed with her back towards the door; swirling her hand around, making something. Jack looked on the right side of her shoulder and saw her creating a statue of her parents, going back to his original position; the floor made a creak - Jack slammed the door and ran back to his room. Elsa snapped her towards the door but didn't get to see who it was.

"Probably, Jack. Anna and her the servants know better to barge in my room like that." Elsa grumbled while getting up. She stared at her door then took a deep breath opening it. After hearing the door slam, she shoved on her gloves to avoid conflict. She walked out and made her way towards the guest room, the room you can hear Jack muttering curses in. She knocked on the door and he screamed out a come in, expecting Anna and not Elsa. Elsa walked in and saw Jack sprawled on on the bed. She giggled and he shot straight up. Elsa stared at him and he stared back at her, he began to nervously move around the bed. She moved closer towards the bed and sat down, "Hi."

"Hi-hi me? Oh. Hi." Jack said, nervously and Elsa crawled onto his lap, "I'm sorry, Jack." He nodded and began to play with her hair, "I just - I hate everything. This is horrible."

"Its okay." Jack croaked out, trying the pain in his voice.

"All you tried to do was try to protect and take care of Anna and I and I acted like a bitch." Elsa said, turning around and looking back at him. Jack turned away slightly so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes, "It's okay, Elsa." She sighed at Jack's delayed reaction. She laid her head on his chest and rambled on about her apology which only made Jack chuckle, "I said it's okay Elsa. You lost your parents and I lost the only male in my life that took care of me. I understand the pain. Your family raised me when I was still in Arendelle. I understand your anger with our weird power-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Anna screamed down the hallway, Jack and Elsa immediately ran out to the room, colliding with her at the same time. "Oh! Jack! Elsa! Good! Look at this!" Anna moved her hand around and a rose popped out of thin air.

"Holy shit."

"YES! I have I think nature powers. I-I. Freaked me out!" Jack and Elsa stared at the freaked out teenager. Staring at the rose in her hand. Elsa reached out to touch it but only froze it, Elsa backed up in fear.

"This is creepy." Jack whispered and Anna snapped, "YA THINK? That fucking school is nuts!" Jack and Elsa backed up from her, "We got mister snowballs and fun times then you got the ice queen doodling around and now i'm a nature freak!" Elsa stared at her sister, registering the nickname that was given to her in middle school. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes as she slowly backed away from Jack and Anna while Anna was focused on the frozen rose in her hand, Jack was watching Elsa.

"Anna..." He whispered and she looked at Elsa who eyes were filled with tears. She turned around and ran with ice forming underneath her feet, Jack had ran after her. Anna looked at the two running down the hallway with her mouth splitting open, "I can't believe I said that." She whispered to herself. While Jack was screaming her name, Elsa began to freeze the water; in hopes of loosing him. She ran straight from the back of the castle towards the mouth. Jack stood, watching her leave, debating on what to do. He watched as the fjord began to freeze. Snow. Ice. Frozen. Cold wind. A thought popped in his head, he unfreeze the part of the fjord before it was consumed by ice and screamed, "Wind! Take me to Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" as soon as he said it, the wind lifted him off of his feet. The wind began to take him towards Elsa who was trudging in the snow in tears. Jack had touched down near her, slowly moving towards her side.

"Elsa. It's okay. I'm here," He gave her a hug and Elsa cried in his arms, "She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of that. You know that." She nodded and pulled away, "It's just. The nickname had hurt for awhile then I embraced it but to hear that from my own sister..."

"I mean, we could be the Ice Queen and King of Arendelle. That sounds pretty cool." Jack chuckled but Elsa froze, "Oh no. The royalty line. How would I do this?"

"Oh. I forgot about that." The two got silent and began walking up the mountain, Elsa slowly grabbed Jack's hand. They both blushed at the same time then Jack spoke up, "I wonder if our arranged marriage will still be stable if you do turn down royalty."

"JACK!" She screamed out to only make him laugh, "I'm just kidding Princess. You have three more years till you make the decision. You got time. Let's say we go back to the castle and relax. I'm pretty sure we can have some fun with Anna's nature powers. How about we make her create something then freeze and break it out of revenge?"

"That's mean."

"I've always been mean to her." Jack winked at Elsa and Elsa smiled, "I'm so happy to have you in my life again, Jack."

"I'm so happy you forgave me, both times." The two turned around to walk to the castle and Elsa squeezed his hand, "You know us, Arendelle's. We don't give up on each other, no matter how hard the pain is. Jack, I'm just worried. What if this gets out of control? What if we-"

"What did I say about doubting?" The fjord came in view, Elsa was about to step on it but Jack put his hand in front of her, "When you walked on the water, the fjord began to freeze which isn't good so we're going to do it my way. Wind! Take us to Arendelle's Castle!" Jack said while picking Elsa up bridal style. Elsa stared at Jack confused then started to scream as she was lifted into the air, as the wind put her down, she slapped Jack.

"Ow!"

"Ow?! You freaked me out! You thought it was funny! You! Ugh! Jack!" Elsa screamed, storming into the castle and Jack watched her, "Wow." Then he followed her in. Elsa had an one-sided argument with him while walking up to Anna's room. When they opened the door, they saw that the room had been filled with black flowers and Anna was curled on her bed, terrified.

* * *

**What do you think so far?  
Sorry, the story is getting a little dead. **

**Next chapter will be in Anna's POV to make it interesting.**

**Black flowers, terrified. Whose work is this? ;)  
Oh! I'm on spring break but Tuesday I have to take a placement exam for college!  
Things would be easy and I won't have to take a break from writing! **

**My mom and I decided to get everything done super early for my last year of high school to make sure that we won't be stressed out last mintue which is good. I have my prom dress with the heels, graduation dress with the flats and doing the placement test! Oh! I'll be so stress free at the end of the year. I found out there's no exams for me either! AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M EXICTED OK**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR THE BLACK FLOWERS**

**I CHOSE NATURE POWERS BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED IT AND I DIDN'T WANT FIRE BECAUSE ITS ANNA SHE'S JUST LIKE ME AND I KNOW **

**okay calm down**

**alright**

**i hope you like this**


	17. Chapter 17: Screaming

Anna POV:

I looked at my hands, terrified at the outcome. All I wanted to do was play with the flowers, make magic like Elsa and Jack did but instead of it being colorful - it came out dark. I hear taunts about darkness in the back of my mind, it clawed louder and louder in my ear. The pink, yellow, blue, red and all the colors began to fade from the delicate flowers I made. I crawled onto my bed and hugged my knees to my chest - terrified. I want powers to have fun with like Elsa and Jack, not something to be terrified. Why nature in the first place? I heard a creek but ignored it until I heard crackling. My head snapped open and there Jack and Elsa were, freezing the flowers to make their way through my room. Tears were furiously falling down my eyes when Elsa ran up to me, "Anna! What happened?!"

"I-I-I don't know! I was playing with them. I raised flowers from the grown and made them bloom then they lost all their color and turned black. I freaked out and crawled onto my bed and-an-and." I couldn't hold my posture, I began to cry into my chest and Elsa pulled me into her arms.

"This is going to take a while." Jack mumbled and I could hear more of the cracking, "He's just freezing the flowers to clear your room. It's going to be okay. You're just in distress. My powers were like that when I shut you out. It's okay Anna." Elsa rubbed my back and I nodded, "Elsa. Will we be okay?" Elsa stood quiet, still rubbing me.

"We will. We can take care of each other, y'know. Also, Papa kind of left us in Jack's arm."

"Like that's going to turn out well. He's a little special in the head, y'know." I mumbled and Elsa laughed, "Stop it!" I giggled and wiped my nose. I looked up to see the frustration on Jack's face, "You should help him."

"I need to help my sister. Did you see or hear anything?" I thought about her question and then remembered, "Yes. I heard chants about how I should feed into the darkness and let it consume me after that I-"

"You basically had a nightmare when you were awake."

"You can call it that."

"Jack, Anna had an awake nightmare. That's not good, is it?" I looked at Elsa confused then Jack stopped, snapping his body towards me. I began to get frighten at his look, "We need to sleep in here tonight with her."

"What's going on?"

"Nightmares usually drain your body of your powers and makes you weak. If you're having them when you aren't sleeping, that means something is actually physically getting at you and not mentally." Jack said and turned around towards the flowers, "That can explain the dark flowers and why you were so scared. Don't panic though, it'll only make things worse." I looked at Elsa in which her lips were pressed shut and stared at Jack. I sighed into her arms and she darted her attention back towards me, "We already have enough things to worry about." I spoke up and Elsa shook her head, "Papa and Mama would want to see us safe. Would you like it if we slept in their room tonight?" I nodded towards Elsa and she got up, helping Jack clean up the dark flowers. Once they were done, she told Jack that we're going to be sleeping in our parents room and he nodded, telling us to get ready and he'll be there in a quick second. We went to our parents room, changed into our PJs and put our backs on the headboard.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Elsa asked me, I nodded. She looked through tittles before settling on Pitch Perfect, a couple of mintues after the movie started Jack had walked in with a giant bowl of popcorn, "Ah. I knew you were going to watch a movie." He sat on the bed next to Elsa, putting the bowl on her lap since she was in the middle. Soon, we heard his snores which made Elsa and I giggled. We put the bowl to the side and turned off the TV, getting too tired to even finish the rest of the movie. All three of us snuggled together, protecting each other from the lurking darkness.

"_Anna, oh Anna. Where are you lil sis?" Elsa's voice called out to me but it was a younger voice. A younger me popped out and tackled her on the floor. Odd, I don't remember this. As I jumped on her, she had an evil smirk on her face and I felt pain. I screamed and shoot up, there was a knife in my chest and blood was all over the place._

"_No one would care that you're gone either! You're a pathetic waste of space! Mama and Papa liked me better!"_

"_Elsa, don't say those things!"_

"_It doesn't matter. Look, you're dying." She gave an evil laughed and I collapsed while her image disappears, "Elsa?" I whispered out but everything was blank then a dark shadow pop out._

"_Hello Princess Anna." I looked to see if the shadow was talking to me, which it was. "Who are you?"_

"_Well, I'm just a nightmare."_

"_Stay away from me!" I put up a wall of thorn filled roses in front of me, slowly going back._

"_How can you put up a fight with nature when you don't even know it's full capabilities?" _

"_Leave me alone!"  
"Just look at your flowers, look how evil they are." He touched the flowers and they all started to growl at Anna and she jumped away from the wall, "Stop it!" She screamed out and she heard taunts of people calling her monster. "What are you?!"_

"_Your worst nightmare!" He sent stuff towards my way and I screamed. _

It shot me straight out of my sleep, alarming Elsa and Jack. "Shush, it's okay. We're here, Anna. We're here." Elsa brushed my hair out my face and Jack was already on top of her, "What happened?!"

"Jack, you're crushing me."

"Anna?!"

"I-I-Elsa had killed a younger version of me then then this shadow came and he called me a monster then my flowers started to-" Before I could finish, I already started to cry. Jack had moved off of Elsa and came towards the other side of the bed, pushing me inbetween him and Elsa. "Hush." He said, rubbing my back.

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa said.

"What?"

"Thank you for being here. For Anna. For me." She gave me a hug and I could hear her giving Jack a kiss, "Gross." I mumbled and Elsa laughed.

"Jack. Get Kristoff."

"Kristoff? Oh! I forgot he was here!" I jumped out my bed and went running down the hallway looking for Kristoff before Jack could. I could hear Elsa and Jack laughing at my reaction. All I wanted was Kristoff and peace.

- ELSA POV -

I laughed as Anna ran out the room searching for Kristoff. I sighed and looked at Jack who cupped my face, "She's going to be okay." He whispered in my ear.

"I know. Anna doesn't go down without a fight. I mean, Kristoff gave her the name feisty pants for a reason." Jack and I chuckled. I got up from my parents room and made my way to mine, "If Anna is going to crawl up next to Kristoff, there's no point of being in there." We walked towards mine, in silence. I collapsed on my bed, "Taking care of a younger sister is a pain." Jack smiled and went on the other side of the bed, "Especially when its Anna." He said and I laughed. I turned over and looked at him, then kissed him but he pulled away.

"You're beautiful, Elsa." Jack whispered in my ear and I blushed. "You're handsome, Jackson." I kissed him and rolled myself on top of him. He tightened his grip around my waist and pushed the kiss in more. Although I knew where this was going, I didn't mind. I just wanted Jack, all to myself. I fumbled with his pants when he pulled away, "Are you sure?" I looked at him for a couple of seconds then nodded, "Yes." As soon as I finished the word, he flipped me over and helped me take his and my clothes off. On through the rest of the night we would, small screams and moans that came from both of our mouths. As we finished, Jack rolled off on me and layed down, "I love you, Elsa. More than you imagine." He said, trying to catch his breath and I giggled, "I love you, more." I snuggled into him while wrapping both of us up in sheets. I crossed my legs over his and laid my head on his chest, I used one of my hands and threw snowflakes in the air and he did so with his. They danced around each other before forming a heart, I giggled and saw Jack staring at me. He pushed my hair out of my face and turned my head towards his, I blushed while I looked into his eyes concluding vice versa

"I can stare at your eyes all day." Jack said which made me turn red and he nipped at my nose. He laughed at my reaction and folded our hands together while I stared into his eyes. Out of silence I had yawned, "Jack. I'm tired. You think Anna's okay?"

"Maybe she's doing the same thing we did."

"NO! JACK!" I shook my head in my hand and he laughed, "She'll be just fine. She isn't spending the night alone. She has Kristoff. He really cares about her, y'know."

"He does." I sighed into Jack's chest and closed my eyes, "I love you." I, then fell asleep in his arms. Nothing could be better.

* * *

**Why Nature Flowers for Anna? **

**Anna, just like Jack and Elsa had the drink that made the Waltworks College students feel weird. While some got a strong skill others got magic. Anna, however was delayed in the reaction due to the fact that she couldn't get in touch which it because she didn't have a partner to work with nor did she expect to have powers, she didn't focus on herself. Also, Anna was born in spring which means blooming of the flowers which explains how she was able to rise them from the grown. Also, she reminds me of a blooming flower because she's ready for adventure and open towards things along with being a very jumpy person. So yah, flower power!**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18: Funeral

I woke up to daylight and Jack soft snoring. I giggled a little bit and cludding myself more into him, he adjusted his arms so I'm closer. I closed my eyes again when a knock came on the door, "Princess Elsa?"

"Yes Kai."

"It's time to get ready. Today is the funeral. Er. I can't find Sir Jackson. Do you know where he can be?"

"Jack?" I looked over at him and he was wide awake, smiling. "He's probably acting like a fool outside, like always. Thank you, Kai."

"You're welcome Princess Elsa. I'll wake up Anna now."

"Alright." I looked up at Jack who had a silly grin on his face, "Scared to tell?"

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, running into the shower to avoid an awkward contact. I got into the shower and began humming when I into the wall,"Move!" I saw Jack next to me with a smirk on his face, "Why you little!" I poured body wash on his hair and his expression was priceless. He stared at me with confusion, shock and then a smirk, "Oh, no no no." I tried to run out the shower but failed, we were in the shower just throwing soap at each other and trying to get out of each others grip. Due to the movement and the laughter, we were out of breath, "Alright. Alright." We cleaned ourselves up and walked out of the bathroom. Jack had rumbled through his suitcase while I walked into the closet for clothes.

"Jack, there's a suit in here for you." I said, trying not to cry. I walked and found a black dress with Arendelle's crescent in. I sighed and pulled it on, "I can't believe they're really gone." I mumbled to myself and walked towards my mirror. I put my hair up, in the same style my mother always had it and softly cry. Jack came in front of me and gave me a hug, "It's okay, Elsa. You're gonna be okay." He reassured me while rubbing my back. I nodded into his chest and pulled away, "Let's go." I walked out of my room towards the living room to see Anna with Kristoff, Kai, Gerda and some of our guards. We walked out towards the grounds and saw the people of Arendelle, in grievance with the rest of us. We stood silently and listened while the priest began saying his words, Anna and I were already in tears. We had tried so hard to keep our composure in front of our citizens but we ended up failing and at this moment, we didn't seem to care at all. As the funeral ended, we all went back to the castle to eat and there was dead silence - not one person spoke, it was obvious that everyone had been dreading this day. It all went by slowly, I wanted to get the day over with. Slipping away from the crowd, I went into my parents room again and sat on their bed, talking to their potrait.

"Mama. Papa. Who did this to you? I feel as if it wasn't an accident. I miss you guys so much already. Why'd you go so soon? I wanted my children to see you, old with gray hairs and stuff," I chuckled to myself, "I love you. I don't know how I'm going to put up with Anna. You know, she was always a bit odd to us. What do you think of Jack and I now? Would you be disappointed in me after last night? I wish you were here." I whispered and looked down at my hands, "I'll leave this here. I'll be back in here soon." I made a frozen rose and put in on their bed, walking away from the room. I went back into my room and saw Jack sitting on the bed, "Hey." I said and he nodded his head. I went over to him and I saw that he was crying, "Jack?" He just kept his head down, "I disappointed your parents, Elsa. You know how much that hurts? I didn't ev-"

"Hey. Hey. They knew we got back together. I think they're pr-"

"I can't do this anymore! Elsa!" Anna screamed while barging into my room. Roses were floating around Anna, giving her kissing on the cheek. Jack and I started bursting out laughing, Anna's expression getting irritated, "Is this funny?"

"How did that happen?"

"I was trying to make a bouquet of roses for our parents and this happened!" Jack was staring at her in amazement, his expression going from sad to happy in a couple of mintues. I smirked, "Go find out how to control it on your own."

"B-Bu-"

"We have ice powers, not flower."

"Nature!"

"Whatever!" I said and Anna groaned, stomping away. I laid my head on Jack's shoulder and smiled, "We have each other." He nodded and squeezed my hand. "Including Anna." He said and I laughed, "Ah. Yes. Including Anna." He chuckled. Silence hung in the room before I could speak up, "Jack. My parents were angry at the time but I did mention the times were you took care of me. I told him about the bruises and the connection with the pain. I told them about everything. Papa was so happy to find out that you did listen and took care of me, you actually made him proud. I also did tell him you were drugged, that's when they weren't angry anymore. They were happy that you care about Anna and I so much. Most importantly, that you did everything you could to protect both of us and not just one of us. Jack, they've always loved you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And I will always love you." He looked at me, "Really? You told them all of that?"

I laughed, "How could I not? They would want a breakdown of everything that happened with the wound. It's not like I could say, 'Hey. Anna almost got killed but I took her place, yippe!' and get away with it." He chuckled at my comment and held me tight, "I'll-" The door opened and Anna interrupted us again. She smirked at Jack then looked at me, "Okay. What?" I said and she flicked her finger and two roses appeared, this time they were kissing our cheeks. I smirked at Anna and poked my finger to one, it froze on spot which made Anna's mouth drop, "How dare you freeze my roses!"

"How dare you send kissing roses to us when we can just kiss each other?" Jack moved his head towards mine and I started to giggle, Anna screeched in disgust and walked away.

"You could never be nice to her, can you?"

"She started it!"

"Here we go. You're not five, Jack." I said and he grumbled, I laughed then got hit in the face with something fluffy. It was snow and Jack was hiding from me. I just smiled and looked towards a dark corner, made a box and dragged it out. Jack was caught in the box with his eyes in amazement, "Have you been practicing? Without me?!" I nodded and he snarled. I melted the box and jumped on him, "Whoa, Jack. Just, let it go."

"Haha, very funny with the pun." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. I poked his cheek and he let out a pfft, I giggled then stopped. I looked into his eyes, "I'm happy."

"Why?" Jack asked, batting his eyes and I rolled mine, "Because I'm with you." I gave him a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jack smiled and kissed me back while wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled while pulling away. He sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap, we began to watch TV.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like we're married."

"Good."

"Why?"

"We can't avoid it."

"Here we go."

"There's a marriage ceremony coming up soon and I believe its for Jackson Overland-Frost and Elsa Overland-Frost, wait I mean Elsa Arendelle." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I bent over and put my hand underneath my bed - looking for the box of pictures I had. I pulled it out and showed Jack, he smiled at all of them. Unlike the pictures in my scrap book, these were family portraits. Pictures of Jack and I with each others parents, we flipped through them and I sighed. "We were so tiny."

"And I was so ugly looking." Jack spoke up and I laughed, "Notice how in most of these pictures we're either chasing or beating each other up."

"Yup. That was Princess Elsa and Sir Jackson growing up," I giggled at his comment, "Elsa. I love you. I'm going to keep reminding you until I last breath."

"Vice versa." I kissed his cheek and smiled, "I think I could get used to having Overland-Frost as my last name. Maybe I should start writing that on my school papers." He turned red as soon as I said he and I bursted out laughing, only making him blush harder, "We can tell people we got hitched after we came to Arendelle." I blabbed on and he refused to look me in the eye. Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Otay .. I want to tell you a funny story. So, I have this group of friends and when we were super small we used to sleep over at each others house. It was me, another girl and a guy but we were small. We had took tubes of toothpaste and sprayed each other with it ... I think it was toothpaste and our parents were SO FLIPPING ANGRY .. We haven't had a sleepover since :D  
That was were I got the idea of Jack and Elsa with the body wash .. BEST THING EVER.**

**Anyways ... I took my placement exam for college and I'm waiting for the results. I never mentioned it but I'm going to study Digital Art & Design so I can do Animationn weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee okay so in the next day or two the new AU story would go up**


	19. Chapter 19: Going Back

A week after the funeral, Anna and I bidded our goodbyes to Arendelle and made our way back to the college with Jack and Kristoff. Currently, we were here in our doors and getting settled in before resuming school the next day. As soon as we got there, the four of us went around and handed in our paper copy work to all of our professors and checked in with them as long as the guidance counselor. We were given new schedules adding on classes that weren't there the last time that we were at the college.

"So, we checked in with our professors. The guidance counselor. Went to the admissions office. Spoke with the headboard of the school, he's quite creepy and unpacked. Wha-"

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Astrid said and the rest of the group screamed while shoving themselves through the doorway.

"How ya holding up there lass?" Merida asked. Anna and I smiled, "Fine." We said in union and then laughed together. Everyone smiled at the two of us, being sisters. Rapunzel, jumped over everyone, clutching her long blond hair and jumped up on us, "So, you two okay?" Anna and I nodded, "We'll be fine."

"Especially with me around. Move! I have to see my girlfriend!" Jack screamed out and pushed everyone out of the way. I blushed and Anna poke at my cheek, I turned around and glared at her. Jack got through everyone and sat down next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Everyone screaming in digusting, making Jack laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you guys had enough alone time in Arendelle." Hiccup said and I turned red while Jack rolled his eyes,"Oh yeah? How was your time with Merida?" The whole room got silent expect for a couple of Os while everyone looked at him while the two turn red. "Shut up, Jack!" Hiccup screamed out, jumping on Jack. The two began to wrestle and I stared at the both of them, blankly.

"Elsa, do something." Anna said to me, I looked at her and then at the group while smirking.

"Jack, I'm going to go see Toothless." The whole room gasped and Jack stopped fighting Hiccup, "You're going to see who?!" He jumped up with his face red and I giggled, "Gotcha."

"That's not funny Elsa!" He screamed out towards me and I gave him a hug, "Oh, yes. It is." He huffed which made me giggle more, "Elsaaaaaaaaaa."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Geez, get a room." Astrid said

"We have a room! All of you are in it!"Jack screamed back and I laughed. I smiled at Jack and put my hand in between us, he nodded. I turned around and looked at the group, "Think fast!" I made a big snowball and plopped in on their heads. They all stared at us in shock, "Anna. Care to do something?" Anna giggled and rose flowers up from the ground - giving them kisses.

"What the hell? Anna, you too?" Flynn/Eugene/whatever asked and she nodded.

"Great. They all have some sort of nature powers. This isn't good for us."

"Well, did you guys develop anything?" I asked while Hiccup closed the door behind us.

"Well. Rapunzel has the magic healing hair. Hiccup and Astrid got a weird bond with animals, especially dragons." Merida spoke up.

"Dragons? Where the hell did we get dragons from?" Jack asked.

"We don't know! Apparently, they're from Berk."

"Yeah - we sort of have dragons." Hiccup said, rubbing his neck.

"I got some bad ass archery skill and Flynn, well..." Everyone stared at Flynn who rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy I'm normal! I can do things without having something flipped out on me."

"Oh yeah. Toothless can turn into a dragon, by the way Jack. So..." I stared at Hiccup wide eyed, "Toothless can what?!" Jack and I screamed back in union while everyone nodded. "Hold on, I have to sit down," I grabbed the chair from behind me and sat, "This is too much information to process. What kind of dragon?"

"They call him a Nightfury Dragon. They're sort of dangerous."

"Great. Now I can't get him to back off of Elsa without him trying to kill me. Fantastic." Jack said and I shot a glare at him, "We both have the same powers you ass! Whatever you do, I can do!" Jack rolled his eyes to me which infuriated me. I got up from my chair and went up to him, "Listen here, mister! You do not roll your eyes at me!" I said poking his chest and he put his hands up, "I'm sorry." Then he smirked, "Stop! What are you plan-!" Then a huge pile of snow dropped on my head. I stomped on my foot, blowing everyone back while screaming out his full name.

"I think we should go. Elsa isn't a pretty person when she's angry." Anna mumbled and I nodded in agreement. Jack stood there in front of me with his eyes wide while the door closed behind us. I smirked and looked at him.

"What?"

"It's about time they left." I sighed and sat on my bed. Jack stared at me, dumbfounded and I giggled, "Like you didn't want them to leave."

"So that anger was just an act?"

"No, I'm still angry but a princess shouldn't be angry." I said, putting my head up and he laughed, "Well. MY princess has a bad temper." He sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

"She only has a bad temper because her boyfriend is an ass."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"  
"Am not!"

"Alright, sweetie. Believe what you want too." I patted his chest and pulled away from his hug. He just pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Oh, no. Don't do that. Don't!" I said, looking away and he gave me a kiss.

"Why do you people insist on using those eyes on me?" I mumbled and he laughed, "Because they work." He pulled me onto his lap and I pouted. I sighed and fiddled with my hands, "Jack." I s poke up in a broken whisper and he swiftly moved his head towards my face.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do without them." Jack rubbed my back and kissed my cheek, "They'll be with you for the rest of your life. Every step. Every teardrop. Every mistake. You just won't see them." I nodded and prevented myself from crying. Jack turned me around so that my legs were around his him and his face was locked on mine. He softly wiped the tears off of my eye and pushed over foreheads together, "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered and kiss my forehead, "I'll die for you Elsa. Okay?" I nodded my head aganist his and he pulled me into a hug, "You and Anna are going to be fine. Stop worrying."

"But if you protect us...Who would protect you?"

"Me? Don't worry about me. I got ice powers. So do you. Anna got her little...flower power over there. Maybe she could make a venus fly trap that can eat people. If she can, I'm shoving Toothless into one."

"Jack!" I pulled away from him while giggling, "You're mean."

"Don't tell me you're defending him! You're mine! That little Pitch too." As he said Pitch's name, my face saddened. I remembered how carefree, fun and understanding he was in Arendelle but he came to Waltworks and he just went ... dark, into a straight up asshole. Jack must of realized he hit something because the room got quiet, "Els-"

"It's okay. It's just that...He was so nice in Arendelle."

"I understand but settings change people. I came to the US and acted like a total ass too you."

"Then started chasing me around like a lost puppy begging for the ultimate forgiveness and giving me evil eyes if I hung out with any other guy other than you." I said, poking his chest and he groaned, "They deserved it!" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose - "Sure they did. Now, it's getting late and we have to go to class in the morning. So, lets go get some dinner and head back to our dorms."

"Can't I just sleep in here?"

"We slept together a lot in Arendelle."

"Yup, we did." He winked at me and I turned red, "Jack!" I screamed and he laughed so hard, he almost dropped me. I got off of him and made my way towards the door, "Elsa! I was only kidding!"  
"Nope. You're going to your room now... for two weeks."

"Elsa! Don't do this to me!"

"I'm going to meet up with everyone."

"Elsa!"

"Lalalala!" I screamed and walked out of the room. Jack stomped his foot behind me, groaning and I laughed silently. He's adorable.

**Reviews:**

**Shimmer Shine: When the time comes, it shall come. Oh and I'm 17. I'm graduating at 17 because my birthday is in Novemeber. **

**HyperactiveGuest: I made all of it for you to be honest!**

**Guest: :D**

**OoPoPcAnDY: I didn't even realize how much emotions went through the chapter till I read your comment. I was like what the hell is she talking about? I re-read the chapter and I was like, "Oh. Woops." I didnt mean to put all those feels in there at once!**

**markwyldespinebuster: Yes it is my dream career - my dream job is working at Pixar, Dreamswords or Disney :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Classes

"Elsa. Wake up." Punzie said, I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm up. I'm up."

"I mean, actually up. You don't want to be late for Potion class. We got a new teacher and she is...something else." She pulled me off from the bed and I nodded. I showered and then threw on a pair of light blue jeans, a black shirt and slipped on a pair of black flats. I was too tired to slip myself into a perfect outfit, I didn't even braid my hair, I just wrapped it into a messy bun. I grabbed my bag and dragged myself out of the room, groaning with each step. Punzie giggled and dragged me into the cafe. I sat down with everyone and put my head on the table, dozing off.

"Elsa. Eat." Jack whispered in my ear and I groaned, lifting my head up. I looked at the plate in front of me and chirped up, "Oh! Chocolate!" There was two pieces of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me, everyone thought my reaction was hilarious as they all started laughing. After eating them, I gave them a glare that shut them up, making me giggle. The bell rang and we all got ready to go to class, "I'll see you later, Elsie." Jack kissed my cheek and I nodded. Rapunzel and I went towards our potions class, we sat down next to each other - waiting for our teacher to arrived. I looked around and noticed that everyone in the class was silent, this must be one bad ass teacher. She walked in, "Alright. Get out your books and lets get started." I pulled out the copy of the textbook that was given to me to borrow by the library for now and looked at the page Rapunzel was on. I slowly turned that page and looked up, the teacher stared at me.

"You. Blondie. Get up." I looked around and everyone was staring at me. Rapunzel slapped my arm and I stood up, "Yes, miss?"

"Do you belong in here?"

"Uhm. Yes. I'm Elsa Arendelle. I just got back from my home country bec-"

"That's enough. I know exactly who you are. Sit back down." I gave her a confused look then sat back down, "You can call me ." She said then turned around towards the board. I didn't realize I was shaking till I looked at Rapunzel.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked her and Rapunzel shook her head, "I don't know but I think you should watch your back." I nodded and payed attention towards for the rest of the class. I could see her sneaking glances at Rapunzel and I while we worked on our project. Once the bell rang, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I sped out of the class while Rapunzel followed behind, once we were out of view, she spoke up.

"Well, that was creepy." She said and I nodded in agreement, "Do you think the school knows?" I asked, nervously tugging on the gloves that covered my hands and Rapunzel nodded, "The school knows about everyone capability."

"Then, why are they giving me evil glances?"

"Hey, Elsa. Can I talk to you?" A voice called and I turned, it was Jack. Rapunzel waved bye to me while Jack came next to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, I looked down at his hands in disapproval, "It's not fair how you can walk around like that but I have to cover mine up." I said to him and he chuckled, "You're the one who wants it."

"Daddy said, 'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show.'" I said, looking down at my hands then up at Jack who wasn't very happy with my words, "You're a woman now Elsa, do you want to do that?" I didn't say a word about it, I had changed the topic completely, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Jack looked around, nervously before pulling me to the side.

"Were you getting weird glances today?"

"Well, yeah. My potions professor, kept staring at me while Rapunzel and I did our work. She always said, 'I know exactly who you are.' when I introduced myself. Beyond creepy." I said and Jack nodded, "So did my astrology professor. Well not the I know exactly who you are but he kept staring at me. It gave me chills. Creepy chills."

"Rapunzel said that the school does know everyones magical capability. I wonder why they're giving us weird looks only."

"Ya, me too." Jack said and we walked quietly towards the quad. I tugged at my gloves and then looked at him, "What do you have now?"

"Well, I'm free."

"Me too. I'm going to the library. Wanna come?" Jack nodded and followed me. We sat in the corner, Jack having his back on the wall while I leaned my back against his chest with my notes from potions class in my hand. I stared at it, reciting the mixtures outloud and in my head while Jack played with my hair and humming Let it Go in my ear. I sighed and relaxed myself into his grip, "I can't do this."

"Wait. What?"

"No, no, no. Not with you. You're great. We're great. It just, ugh." I put my hands in the air doing weird hand movement, Jack chuckled, "Your hands sure talk funny."

"Haha, very funny Frostbite." I said, rolling my eyes but he bit my neck, "Ow!"

"Don't call me that!" He said back in defense and I pouted, crossing my hands over my chest. I picked up my bag and shoved my notebook into it. "I hate this! Why can't we be normal?! Why can't we be like Flynn!" I said, turning around and looking at Jack.

"No one is normal." Jack said to me and I glared at him, "I mean without powers!"

"Well, would you consider Flynn's 'smolder' a power?" Jack said with a mischievously smile on his face and I rolled my eyes, "Do you have to take everything as a joke?" I ripped myself out of his grip and stood up.

"Elsa, wait." Jack said, I grabbed my bag and began to walk out of the library, "Elsa! Stop!"

"It looks like the ice queen is at it again. She's even shutting out her own boyfriend." A voice said and I snapped my head towards the direction. I looked and saw it was the pixie group, then listened to the voice. I opened my mouth to retort while their group laughed but Jack seemed to do it for me - but with pain.

"Rosetta?" He whispered out and she just stared at him with shock in her face, "Jack I-"

"Come on, Elsa." He growled and grabbed my hand, tugging me out the door. I turned my head around and looked at the small girl behind me, her eyes glazed over with tears. I looked back at Jack who already had tears in his eye, after being a few steps away from the library he let go of my hand and sighed, "It looks like high school never ended for some people." He grumbled and I nodded, "Yeah." We began to walk in silence until he used his hip and bumped me against the locker, "What the hell!" I clutched my arm in pain and he laughed. Pissed, I took my gloves off my hand and threw a snowball at his face, "Stop it!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Do you have an anger fetish now?" I tried to keep my face straight but I couldn't, I ended up bursting out in laughter with him following. I caught my laugh then pouted, "I'm supposed to be mad at you!" He laughed and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "You could never stay mad at me even when we were younger."

"A girl can try, can't she?"

"You tried and failed a long time ago, honey."

"Oh, shut up!" I pushed him with my hip and he fell onto the floor, purposely. "Ah, she hurt me. Someone call the people! Abuse!" He said, holding his side and I rolled my eyes at him, "Get up!"

"Now she's yelling! Help! Somebody!"

"You want me give you something to scream about?" I scowled at him and he just stared at me, "Do I have to knee you in your balls again?"

"OKAY OKAY IM SORRY I WANT CHILDREN." He got up from the floor and whimpered and I laughed, "You're so cute when you're scared." He gave me a glare and I blew a kiss towards him. I looked at my watch then sighed, "My next class is about to start."

"Well, what is it?"

"Calclus."

"Gross. Math. I have it too."

"Yay!" I said, beaming a smile at him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He kissed

my cheek and I blushed. We kept looking at each other until someone bumped us from behind, "Jack! Jack!" We turned around and saw Rosetta standing there. I looked at Jack nervously whose eyes went from happiness to pain to anger, "What do you want?" Jack growled at her. Rosetta's eyes widened, "I didn't mean any of it! I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"Oh. So, calling Elsa an Ice Queen and having your little posse laughing isn't offensive. Especially when they were the ones who came up with the name AND then you got me involved into it. What's wrong with you? This isn't the Rosetta I grew up with."

"Jack, please. I just-"

"Come on, Elsa." He tugged at my arm and I didn't move, I just stood and stared at Rosetta whose eyes glistened with tears. I put my head down and walked away, "Jack!" She screamed out again but he didn't say one world. His jaw was shut tight and I could hear his teeth grittening, then I felt something sharp and cold, "Jack. Calm down. Ice. Ice, it's piercing my skin." He let go of his tight grip on me and looked down at my arm, which was bleeding a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered and I nodded my head, "It's okay. How about we go to class and then call it a day? We go back to my dorm and hang out." He smiled and nodded. We made our way towards Pre-Calc which was a snooze. I got a decent amount of notes down but it didn't mean I understood it while Jack was next to me snoring which made me giggle at sometimes and wake him up the rest. We walked back into my room and Jack started zoning out, I didn't bother him though. He needed some time, one of his close friends hurt him, I know how that feels. We entered my room and I jumped onto my bed, laying down. I turned on my side and faced him, he was still staring off into space. I sighed and changed into a pair of sweats and laid on my bed. Sleep doesn't sound bad right now. I pulled my blanket over my head, yeah sleep doesn't sound bad.

"You're tired?" Jack asked, pulling the blanket off of my face. I furried my eyebrows, "Hey! Give me that!"

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, move over."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to go to sleep with you."

"Oh. Okay." I scooted over a little bit and Jack laid down next to me. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck which made me shiver, then he began to sing:

_Mmmmmm._

_Mmmmmm. So this love, mmmmmm. So this is love._

_So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmmmmm._

_And now I know._

I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave me a kiss, "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too Jack." I put my hand on his cheek and blushed. I kissed his nose and closed my eyes. Nap time.

* * *

**I've been trying to upload this chapter for the past two days and it wouldn't work! It was so nerve-wracking .. So the song is This is Love from Cinderella ~ I've been going on a disney song rampage for the past two days and I honestly have no clue why .. So yah .. I've been feeling a little bit down lately and I'm not sure why but I think its from nerves ya know from finishing senior year so yah **

**hope you enjoyed this**

**any ideas that I should consider for the story ?**

**would you like a battle scene?**


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise

"Elsa. Pssst. Elsa. Wake up." A voice whispered in my ear since I figured it was Anna, that was her trademark sentenced I had replied, "Anna, go back to sleep." I flipped over towards the direction that the voice and opened my eyes to not see Anna but to see Jack, smirking.

"It's nice to know that you think more of Anna than you think of me."

"She's my sister," I pointed out and he chuckled, "How you feeling?" I asked him and he sighed, "I'll be okay. I have you around." He rubbed my back and I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the nose then he replied with an eskimo kiss which made me giggle, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not sure but I know it's time for food because my belly is growaling." He said and I nodded. We got ready, which for me was just throwing on a pair of slippers and made our way towards the cafeteria. Jack and I interlocked hands and made our way towards the time, "What do you want?"

"Pizza!" I screamed and then coughed, "I mean, I would like pizza." I said and Jack chuckled. We made our way to get pizza and sat down at a table to only see the rest of the group stroll in. Anna caught my sight and then waved, I smiled at her and told her to come over. Everyone put their bag down then went into the cafeteria to get food, Jack and I quietly nibbled on the pizza until everyone got back.

"Long time, no see Jack." Hiccup gave Jack a pound in which Jack replied while rolling his eyes, "Seriously? We have almost every class together."

"I mean, hanging out." He motioned his hand towards me and I shot him a glare, taking my gloves off and his eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." He put his hands up and Jack chuckled, "I thought Anna was the feisty pants!"

"Hey! I heard that. Don't let me throw poppies at you and make you fall asleep!" Anna popped out from behind us and sat next to me. Soon everyone strolled in, into a seating arrangement of Jack, me, Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, Jamie, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup which connected due to the fact that we were sitting at a roundtable.

"Flynn, I found out your super power." Jack said and I slapped him on his head, "Don't you dare." Everyone was eyeing the both of us until Jack finally said it, "The smolder."

"Ah I-"

"That doesn't work! It's all bullshit!" Rapunzel said and the whole table erupted with laughter. Flynn pouted, "It's not my fault you didn't get it!"

"Of course I wasn't!" She retorted back and I looked at Jack, "Look what you've done."

"Hey, I couldn't help it! It was necessary." I rolled my eyes at him and took a sip of my soda and looked at Anna who was shoving ice cream down Kristoff mouth, I elbowed her and she looked at me. I gave her a what-are-you-doing expression and she just smiled, going back to feeding Kristoff ice cream. I rolled my eyes and zoned back to the couple in front of me, Rapunzel and Flynn who were still arguing.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Eugene Fitzh-"

"RAPUNZEL!" He screamed out, making his last name inaudible and she laughed which made the argument end, "Well. That was interesting." Jack whispered and I nodded, "Are we like that?" Jack chuckled and shook his head no, "We're much more dramatic."

I snorted and he gave me a glare, I rolled my eyes and began to finish my pizza. I felt a hand movement next to mine then an little shove, I looked at Jack who gave a gaze towards his hand. I looked at it and there was a little frozen rose, I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Gross!" Merida screamed out and I rolled my eyes, looking at her and Hiccup interlocking hands, "Yeah because you two don't do it!"

"Elsa! Stop embarrassing them!" Anna screamed out and I shot her a glare. I raised my hand up and she raised her's up too, "I swear if you make a snowball and throw it at me I would send poppies towards you and send you into a deep slumber." She threaten and I put my hand down out of defeat. As I put my hand down, a snowball hit her face and soon, I didn't have a body to rest on. I could see Anna's face red up with anger and Jack was already sprinting out of the cafeteria. I stared at her and she smirked, "It's okay. He always ends up in our room anyway." I laughed when I got a text:

_Why are you laughing - J_

_Oh, nothing. Just don't come to my room tonight, I'll go to yours. - E_

_Figured. I'll clean up right now. Are you going to sleep over? - J_

_Do you want me too? - E_

_Does it matter? According to everyone, we're the couple who can't be sepearted - J_

_Shut up before I don't come - E_

_Why are you always so grumpy - J_

_Jackson... - E_

_Okay okay fine txt me when you're coming - J_

_Okay - E_

_Boobykins - J_

_Stop - E_

_Boo boo - J_

_God, are you five? - E_

_Sweetiecheeks - J_

_I'm going to stop replying - E_

_Cutie pootie - J_

_Bye - E_

With that, I didn't even text him back. I went back to listening to the conversations of Anna and Kristoff when Hiccup and Merida spoke up, "Guys. So, it's Jack's birthday tomorrow."

"It is?" I asked and everyone stared at me. "What?"

"It's your boyfriends birthday and you didn't even know it." Anna said and I blinked a couple of times then shook my head no, "So. What if we never said anything?"

"Nothing. He wouldn't realize." I said and smiled, "Forget about that. What do you want to do?" I asked, everyone hesitated then started talking. Apparently, Hiccup's aunt lives in NY so we were going to go to her place to cook for Jack's birthday while Jack was out with Hiccup from some bro bonding time and I went out with Anna to go shopping. I nodded and we agreed on the plans, promising to be quiet about it and everyone enforced it on me since I was always with him, "Hey! I'm dating him and his birthday completely passed my mind."

"I wonder why..." Anna said and began to whistle, I looked at her and she winked, "You..."

"Yup."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. You're lying!" My eyes had widened out of shock.

"Nope."

"Shit." I ran out the cafeteria, learning that their faces were confused and Anna was dying out of laughter. I ran towards Jack's room and opened the door to only see him dancing in his boxers. I blinked at him a couple of times then cleared my throat, he turned around sharply and his eyes widened which only made me die out of laughter, the fact that Anna had her Jack and I having sex had left my mind.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you dance like an idiot when you're by yourself."

"It helps me clean when I'm by myself." He complained and I threw myself on his bed, "By the way, Anna heard us having sex."

"SHE WHAT?" He screamed out and dropped the broom on the floor, I nodded. His face had lost all of its color which made me chuckle a little bit, "What's so funny?!" He screamed back at me.

"It was bound to happen! Hush! We were extremely loud too!" I said and he stared at me which only made me laugh harder. "Elsa Arendelle."

"Jackson Overland-Frost." I replied back and he just kissed me, "I hate you." I nodded and sat up from the bed, "So, we had dinner. What now?".

"Video games?" He asked and I smiled in agreement. Throughout the night we played video games, screaming at each other until Hiccup came in and started yelling at Jack. It caused them to get into an argument which meant to get Jack to shut up, I would have to sleep. So I did so, the argument seized and all I could hear was snores from the two boys. I giggled to myself and once again, closed my eyes.

* * *

**So I chose the ideas that I'm going to be using in the story. The ideas are from Hyperactiveguest and OoPoPcAnDY because I love it the most and I think it would be able to incorporate it because I kind of already set an introduction into the problems. So yah.**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**My mom got me a basket filled with a bunch of chocolate and I just stared at it, I wish I can eat it all at once but I can't :c**


	22. Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Jack!

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

I heard Jack singing in my ear, I squirmed around a little bit and smiled. I figured he knew I was awake when he began to nibble on my neck which made me giggle. I turned over towards him, "Good morning, Jack." He pulled me in closer and I took in the scent of his smell of peppermint, "Good morning, princess." He pulled away and gave me a kiss which I deepened by accident, I pulled away and smiled at his sad reaction, "I have a day with Anna. I'll see you later, yah?" Jack nodded. I looked over at Hiccup who hid his thumbs up from Jack.

"Do we have anything planned for later?" He asked with hope. It broke my heart to act like I didn't remember his birthday. I sighed mentally but tilted my head towards him, "No. Why would there be?" His face dropped and I wanted to scream, "Nothing. I'll see you." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I walked out and texted Hiccup:

_I hate you guys for making me do this - E_

_It wont be that bad, he doesn't even have a clue - H_

_Whatever - E_

I closed my phone and made my way towards my dorm. I stepped in, crushing a plant that screamed out in pain which resulted into me screaming. I closed the door behind me and ran into the room, "Th-The-The plants can TALK?" I screamed out towards Anna and she nodded, "You should've saw my reaction. I think it's cute. They shower me with compliments. I'm making flower boquets to put around the table. I'm doing white roses and clematis which are blue so the color scheme is blue and white." I nodded at her rambling and smiled, "Well. We're going to bake a cake, Hiccup already has the stuff at his aunts house and I have the keys so come on. Why are you even doing it here?" I asked and Anna shrugged. She carried one of the vases out of the room when we saw Hiccup and Jack, Hiccup and I locked eyes, Anna and I hid from their sight.

"That was a close one."

"Let's hurry!" We dashed towards my car and drove over to Hiccup's aunt apartment where the rest of the group waited for us. We went in and saw that Rapunzel and Merida started with the decorations. Anna began to make more flower bouquets while I called Astrid, Jamie, Kristoff and Eugene to help with the food. Astrid and Jamie assisted with me in making the cake, Astrid accidentally throwing flour in my face then laughing. I growled with anger and threw flour back in her face.

"Don't hit my girlfriend!" Jamie screamed out and Elsa put her hands on her hips, sticking out her tounge to him. Astrid then threw another ball of floor at me but this time, directly on my tongue. We began to throw flour at each other back and forth until I fell on the floor and a pan hit me directly on my head, I groaned and looked up to see everyone staring at Astrid, Jamie and I.

"I think we should buy cake instead." Astrid said and I chuckled while agreeing with her. Anna looked at me then raised her eyebrows, "I thought I couldn't be trusted in the kitchen." She smirked and I glared at her, taking a pile of flour, I threw it at her face, "You can't! Last time you almost burnt down the whole castle!" I hissed at her and Astrid laughed, "Seriously? How?"

"I don't even know!" I screamed out.

"Whatever." Anna said, using her powers to slap me with a rose. I groaned and laid back down on the floor. I laid there and then began to move my body around to make a snow, well actually a flour angel. Jamie just stared at me, "You got issues, girl."

"Shut up!" I threw a snowball at him and he just chuckled. I got up from the floor and pulled Astrid up for me. I wiped myself off of the powder and asked Kristoff to get a cake which he agreed too. The afternoon went by rather quickly, then Hiccup called me.

"Hiccup? What's up?"

"We're on our way there. He's in the car, waiting for me."

"Alright, alright. We'll hide!" I said and Hiccup said, okay and hung up the phone. I changed into an icy dress, it fell right onto my knee and was long sleeve, hugging my body. Astrid, however, resisted to have an outfit of her own made by me even though I pleaded to do so. Anna, however was all in for it and I rolled my eyes. I agreed and made her a skater dress, while she added roses onto it. I smiled, "Alright! Everyone hide!" I screamed out and everyone hid, anticipating the arrival of Jack. I got a text from my phone, it seemed that everyone else did:

_We're here. Get ready. - H_

_K - E_

The door open and everyone jumped out, "Surprise!" Jack stood there, stunned and I turned on the light. He scanned the room then laid his eyes on me, his mouth dropped open and I winked. "Jack, stop staring at my sister like that!" Anna slapped him on the back of his head and I blurted out laughing. Jack smiled, "Honestly, I really thought you guys forgot about my birthday." Hiccup cleared his throat, "You mean Elsa." Hiccup chuckled but Jack sent him a glare. I went over to Jack and gave him a hug, "I actually did forget." I whispered in his ear and he frowned, "Well. At least you remember now," He gave me a kiss and I smiled, "Tell me. Why are you wearing a dress like that?" He whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"Let's finally eat!" I said, turning around and grabbing Jack's hand. Everyone sat around the table passing around food which consisted of hamburgers and fries because no one really wanted to cook and the flour mess in the kitchen. At least it was homemade. After we finished eating, the group relaxed for a little bit while I decordated the blank cake in which I wrote, 'Happy 19th Birthday, Jack' while carefully constructing a snowflake. I put candles on the cake and called everyone over, turning off the lights. I lit the cake while everyone but crowded around it but Jack.

"Where's Jack?"

"He went to use the potty." Anna said and I looked at her confused then rolled my eyes. I carefully made my way towards the bathroom, only to get pulled back.

"Shush, it's me."

"How'd you know I'll come for you?"

"I know you." He gave me a kiss, deepening it with each second. I wanted to keep it like that but I pulled away, "You have to blow out the candles. Later!" I walked and pulled him towards the kitchen. He grumbled underneath his breath and I just rolled my eyes. I pulled him in front of the cake while everyone sang, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at him while he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?!" Anna squealed

"Well if I tell you, it won't come true." He told Anna and she groaned. I pulled Jack aside and pulled out a box from the kitchen drawer, shoving it towards him, "Happy Birthday Sweetheart." I watched him open the box and his eyes widened, I got him a watch that was silver and had snowflakes as the background (A/N: Look up TechnoMarine Cruise Sport Snow Diamonds Mirror Dial Unisex watch #110065, to see how it looks).

"No, no, no."

"Shut up and take it." I said and he pouted.

"Fine, put it on." I took the watch out the box and squealed, wrapping the watch around his arms then stopped.

"Oh, wait!" I turned it on the back, showing him the engravement which said From Elsa Arendelle Overland-Frost. He smiled and pick me up, giving me a big kiss. I giggled as he put me back down and I strapped on the watch. We walked out towards the group who was staring at us and I pointed to Jack's arm. They all nodded, understanding that he got his gift. Everyone had gotten a bite of the chocolate cake which had finished out since it was small. Eventually, Anna and I began to break out in song in front of everyone which lead to Punzie jumping in, letting Astrid and Merida in. We all bursted out in laughter. However, I got tangled up in Rapunzel's feet (get it, Rapunzel = Tangled, haha, corny k back to el storio) and fell back. I yelped and got caught by Jack's arms who was laughing, "Little clumsy there Els?" I glared at him and regain my posture from his arms. He laughed at my reaction and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tight as we watched the others goofing off. He made kisses softly down my neck which gave me shivers, I let out of a soft moan but pulled myself away, "Not here!" I hissed and he groaned. "Oh, shut up!" I told him and he groaned louder. Everyone turned to look at us, I knew the both of us had an upset face when Anna asked us what was wrong.

"Jack's acting like a little baby." I said and Anna laughed. Jack nudged me and I pinched him, his reaction made me fall off his lap. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, Anna was snickering behind us. Jack and I erupted into a snowball fight, everyone yelling at us to stop. We kept going at it until we heard the door slam, Jack and I looked up and looked around with no one around. Soon, there was a buzz from our phones:

_Have fun. Use the guest room. - H_

I stared at my phone, my eyes going wide and looked at Jack. He smiled and crashed his lips onto mine, I giggled and deepened the kiss. He picked me up from the floor and made our way towards the guest bedroom, he struggled a bit get the door open as he was trying not to drop me but as we got into the room, he kicked the door shut. He pulled away to take his shirt off then mine, I stared at him and he smiled, "I love you, Elsa. So much."

"I love you too. Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday." I giggled and kissed him. We all knew what happened from there. When we finished, we were out of breath and I turned over to him. I was smiling till I looked at his body.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I started freaking out and he looked at me confused, "You're bleeding. Oh. I should've cut my nails. Oh my." He laughed, "Relax, Els. Relax, breathe."

"But you're bleeding! Because of me!"

"Elsa, it was an accident." He said and I pouted, then I touched the mark. He winced, "Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, frantically and Jack laughed, "Best birthday ever." I smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss, snuggling into his chest, "You think Hiccup would mind if we slept here?"

"I don't give a damn. This bed is beautiful." Jack said and I laughed, snuggling my little body into his, "Yeah. It's pretty awesome." I played with his hair which made him smile, "Elsa. Why are you so beautiful?" I blushed and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I put my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him, I took in his scent of peppermint. He began to sing to me, the same song as the one I woke up to and I looked up with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes, listening to his soft heart beat and fell asleep.

* * *

**The song is All of Me by John Legend - Cutest song ever :)**


	23. Chapter 23: No Sign

Classes went by as a blur, I was too focused on lunch. Jack and I had skipped out on breakfast due to the fact that we dashed back into our rooms to change into new clothes after realizing that we were going to super late. My stomach growled, something unhealthy is on my mind today. A burger? I had that yesterday. I rolled my eyes to myself, something to eat would be perfect. As the bell rang, I was ready to go to the quad to pick up Jack. However, I heard him arguing with someone in the corner...I slowly went by him to eavesdrop on the conversation even though I shouldn't.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do?"

"It just slipped out. I didn't mean-" The soft voice reminded me of someone. He was arguing with Rosetta.

"Just slipped out? What do you mean by just slipped out?"

"Jack!"

"Don't use my name." He looked around and I hid in the corner, it was obvious he didn't want anyone to see or hear. Including me. Rosetta sighed and he adverted his attention back to her, "Rosetta. Don't you see? You've changed."

"No, Jack. I'm still the girl you fell in love with years ago. Please. I'm sorry." Love? Jack didn't tell me he loved her. He told me it didn't work out.

"No, you're not. You aren't even wearing your dress anymore. You act stuck up. You're not my Rosetta."

"Give me another chance, please."

"Another chance? Are you out of your mind? I still love you, you knew I still love you and you just-"

"Still love her?" I said outloud, accidently. I didn't care at all. Jack and Rosetta's head flipped to my direction and tears were coming out my eyes. Frost was forming around my feet, I held my dress up while I ran. I could hear Jack saying my name but he knew it was hopeless. Once I started crying, I didn't want to hear it. I looked around outside, looking where the next area I could hide in. Of course, like Gaven, there was an area with a forest behind it and I trudged my way up towards it. What was up with these school behind built by wooded areas? I kept climbing until the school was fairly out of reach. I sighed and sat down. Love? He still loves her? How can he still love her when he loves me? Does he even love me? I groaned and put my head in my hands. He doesn't know what he wants! Should I even be with a guy who doesn't know what he wants? But everything was so perfect yesterday. Should've frozen and broke that watch right off of his wrist. I walked further up the mountain. Maybe, maybe, maybe I was just about done. I looked back at the college, reminded of all my responsibilities. The possibilities of becoming queen, ruling a kingdom by myself, taking care of Anna, my arranged marriage with that confused bimbo, traveling the world and coming out with peace treaties in the world, taking care of Arendelle. However, if I disappear...Everyone would forget about their Princess Elsa and focus on Anna. Can I really leave the kingdom up to Anna? I mean, she would be the one to want the royalty, right? I heard some rustling from behind me and I shot ice at the spot, "Show yourself!" Only to have Pitch stand in front of me, "Ouch!" My eyes widened and I slowly began to back up, "O-O-Oh- It-Its just y-you." I said, nervously and he nodded.

"No need to be scared, princess. I came up here for the same reason. To be alone."

"I came here to actually clear my mind."

"Alone." He repeated and I stared at him then nodded. He made his way towards me and I backed up, "Pitch, s-stay away."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Pitch."

"Don't shut me out!"

"Pitch! Did you not see what you did to Jack? He was out for a good week or two!"

"Why do you care? He broke your heart in the end." He came closer to me, "Pitch! Stay away! Just, stay away!" I sent ice towards his way, which threw him on the floor. I picked up my skirt and began to run. I would be the idiot to wear a dress then go trudge up a mountain. My skirt got stuck on a branch and as I tugged at it, Pitch was coming closer. I ripped my dress out and kept going, running and sliding until I hit my head. I closed my eyes and then opened the up, as I open them I saw that Pitch was directly above me. I struggled but I realized that my hands were clasped. I screamed for a bit thats when I realized I've gone into darkness. _**This is all your fault Jack**_.

Jack POV:

I ran everywhere, looking for Elsa. There was no hopes of finding her. She wasn't in her room, the quad, nor the cafeteria and her car was still parked in the lot. She couldn't have gone far. I bumped into Anna and my face lit up, "Anna. Have you seen your sister?"

"No, why? She's usually with you."

"She overheard something and ran away and-"

"Did you hurt her again?" Anna said, sternly and I stopped looking around then looked at the floor. Anna slapped me across the face, "She can be anywhere! When she gets hurt, she runs! No matter how far! Are you a flipping idiot! What the hell Jack! You know this shit!" She screamed but I just walked away. I walked out and into the corner, "Wind. Take me to Elsa!" The wind didn't pick me up at all, nothing occurred, "Wind?" I asked again.

"There's no sign of Elsa, master Jack."

* * *

**Teaser Chapter ;)**

**What do you think is going to happen to Elsa? Would Pitch be good or bad?**


	24. Chapter 24: Here

Elsa POV:

I woke up with my sight blurry, rubbing my eyes to focus on what was in front of me. Then my mind raced from the memories of earlier. Pitch. I was running from him then darkness. I shot up from the bed I was resting on and ran, only to see that my hands were covered while being chained down to the floor

"No. Where am I?" I whispered, looking around the room. There wasn't much light in here, most of the room was covered in darkness. I looked around, it was as if I was in a cave, "How am I supposed to protect myself?" God. I'm such a jackass. Why didn't I run into my room like I usually do? Why am I so dramatic? Jack, Jack. Jack is the reason why I'm here. Here? Where the hell am I? I was obviously underground. A creek interrupted my thoughts, I turned my head towards that direction to only see Pitch. My heart broke then went towards anger, "You need to let me go, Pitch!" I screamed out towards him. He stared at me blankly for a couple of minutes, "Did you not hear me?!" I screamed back. He sighed, realizing that he had a delayed reaction, "I did hear you. I cannot let you go." He walked away from me and left me in the dark, cold room...again.

"Pitch!" I screamed out again and got no respond. I couldn't create a ball of light. I couldn't do anything. I collapsed onto a bed. Just a year or two ago, I lived without my powers. I took care of my family. I had my hands! I tugged on the shackles, panicking and ice started to form.

"Hello, Elsa." Another figure retreated with Pitch. Pitch expression flickered with pain and once he realized our eyes locked, he put his head down. Anger raged inside me, "You-You-You!" I screamed, pointing at Pitch who flinched, "I can't believe you!" He used me. Pitch used me. I should've known better. The flaming little brat. I shouldn't have gave him any sympathy. He deserved to be alone. Tortured. However, my heart broke and I began to shake while crying.

"Now. Come down Princess Elsa."

"Don't you dare you my formal addressment!" I screamed at the person, "Who are you, anyways?!"

"I'm and you have something I want, dear."

"What?"

"Well, your ice. The school board wants it back."

"The school board? As in Waltworks?" He nodded and the anger in me flared up. As if he could see, his eyes widened and he took a step back. I knew my control was going to sprial out of control. To anger me more, Pitch whispered something in his eyes which flew up my anger market more. I couldn't. I just, I can't. How dare they, after giving me it, want to take it back.

"You want my ice?! Oh this is classic. You want my ice. The school board wants it back. How dare they?" The shackles around my hand began to freeze and the wind around me began to pick up, howling with every second passing by, "You! They! They gave me these powers! These stupid ice powers that I have to conceal! That I can't feel! That I can't show. Now you want them back?! What is wrong with you! What is the point of giving us powers and only taking them back! I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. This, this ice, was basically forced into me!"

"Princess Elsa, Master Jack is looking for you. I will send him here. Stay put." A face in the wind popped up and I smiled while nodding. My hands were now free of the shackles, I flipped them around and the wind picked up while they formed iceles on the outside.

"Contain her!" screamed towards people. Men charged at me, with a flick of both of my wrist, they were contained into a large ice box with sharp icicles inside and out. The other men stopped and watched, "We can't! She's too powerful. She's dangerous."

"Find a way." He screamed and I smirked through the wind, "Don't you see? You can't." Each one of the guards were now trapped into a box, "If one of them, try to struggle then the icicle would go straight to their heart. I don't know the outcome, should we try?"

"Elsa! Stop!" I heard a voice scream. Sweet voice. I snapped my head towards the direction, it was Anna. The wind around me dropped, the ice covered the whole cave.

"Anna?"

"Don't become a monster, Elsa." Rapunzel popped up at the cave entrance with her hair braided and she smiled. I looked at them, holding my hands together while a tear dropped from my eye. Anna screamed, "NO!" Just as a cage of sharp torn roses surrounded me. I looked stunned then remembered that we weren't in the cave alone. I diverted my attention back to the pair, who had his hand out but pulled back as it was bleeding. I looked over at Pitch and without his attention, locked him in an ice box. He stared at me, sadness in his eyes and I turned the other way.

"Don't let them fear you." Merida popped in with her bow, ready to strike and blue little fireballs that floated around her.

"Let down the wall, Anna," A husky voice let out and the wall was let down. There Jack was with a stick in his hand. Why the hell was there a stick in the hand? "This isn't who you are, Elsa." He said and I started to grin, widely. I had all my friends here. Well most of them. Hiccup came flying in then was dropped in front of me, "My princess." He bowed and held his hand out for me, I giggled. I took his hand and stepped down from the platform that I was on. There was now a couple of blue lighted snowballs surrounding the cave. I was then picked up with Hiccup by a black dragon, "Is this who I think this is?" Hiccup nodded and I gave the dragon a big hug, "Toothless!" He growled and I smiled, giving his a kiss on the forehead. Laughing in my head while Jack growled behind me out of jealousy. He let out of blast of lighting to the cave, creating a whole in the ceiling. "Come on, guys!" Hiccup screamed while Anna jumped on the back of Toothless with me. Rapunzel, Astrid and Merida jumped on the back of Astrid's dragon while Jack flew in the air.

"How'd you guys find me?" I asked as Hiccup turned around and let Toothless give off another lighting blast towards the entrance of the cave.

"Jack told us." Anna perked up and I looked at Jack, "The wind told me."

"The wind told me you were looking for me."

"So the wind knew where you were?!"

"I'm guessing not until my powers went out of control."

"Don't talk to him! He thinks everything's fixed now. I'm still going to beat his ass!" Rapunzel screamed and I chuckled. I began to rub Toothless back, he turned his head slightly towards me and smiled. I looked at him, "Thanks buddy. Now, try not to kill me." With that, he dropped straight down into the sky, causing me to panic. He laughed and I gave him a glare, "I thought you were nice!" He snorted and I smiled, I looked at Merida.

"So, what were those blue flaming balls that were next to you?"

"Oh, the wisps? Well, they can act as a guide to something - That's how I go here on foot and they're actually fireballs. So if I throw them at something, it will burn. I wonder what happens if I throw them at Jack. He deserves it."

"Come on guys!" He said and I raised my eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and continued flying, "Alright. We're landing." Hiccup said and I nodded. I braced myself for impact and we landed in a deserted forest area. We mouthed off of the dragons. They stood up and Toothless went back to his human form while Astrid's dragon was... "Jamie?!" I screamed and he smiled, "Hey. I'm a dragon too." I laughed and Toothless gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Toothless."

"No problem, short stuff." He ruffled my hair and I smiled. I glanced over at Jack who was glaring at me with his hands crossed over his chest then he screamed. I looked and saw that Anna had his legs tied with roses that had sharp thorns. I laughed at Jack who was now on the floor, screaming in pain, "Anna! Please!" He screamed and Anna released them, only a bit. I was in a fit of laughter that I started to bite my lip to hold it back. Feisty pants was right for Anna.

* * *

**I decided to use the Once Upon a Time adults as the teachers/older adults in the story. Anyone from that story that you think I should add? NO. No Peter Pan! I hated him and I refuse too use him. I just want to stuff him in box and GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Peter Pan from Once Upon a Time that is. If I use Peter Pan, it's the regular Peter Pan.**

**Anyways since I'm introducing new characters - I have to do another disclaimer report.**

**I do not own these characters. Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Jamie, Toothless and Pitch goes towards Dreamworks. Elsa, Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Merida and goes towards Disney.**

**Happy Anna Week!  
Someone on Tumblr had made a week decidated to Princess Anna due to the fact that she doesn't get much recongiation and people in the Frozen fandom tend to igorne her and pay attention to Elsa more so yeah, It's Anna week!  
If you want to particpate, tag #frozenannaweek on tumblr and search it up to see what's happening :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Terence

"Jack! You're an idiot!" Anna tighten her rose grip around Jack's ankle which only made him scream out in pain, "Elsa! Please." He begged me but I just stared at him then sighed, "Anna, stop."

"What? He-"

"Stop." I said, sternly and she let him go. However, I stormed up to him and looked him straight in the eye. I held my finger up to his chest, opened my mouth as if I was ready to yell but closed it. I could feel tears running down my eyes and then I turned around. Everyone's eyes were on me, "Stop staring at me!" I said and began to walk. Toothless ran up next to me, I turned to him and smiled, "Where are we?"

"A deserted area around the college. Do you want to be left alone?" He asked and I nodded, "How do I get back to the college?"

"Just walk straight." He said and I nodded. He stopped and I began to walk. I waved my finger around me and changed into jeans with a hoodie and sneakers. I could hear mumbling behind me but I didn't stop. I heard Jack screaming and I turned back around, I wasn't far from the group but I could hear Rapunzel and Anna yelling at him. I kept walking until I reached my dorm building, I walked into my room without saying a word to anyone. I closed the door behind me and laid my back on it, slowly starting to cry. I tried and tried. It was perfect. We made it perfect. How can you love two people at one time? Is it possible? I still cared about Terrance and Toothless while I was dating Jack. A knock came on my door, I looked up confused.

"Who is it?" I asked, uncertainly and I heard a laugh, "It's Terrance. Does anyone knock your door?" I smiled and got up, unlocking the door.

"Not really. Everyone bursts in." I smiled at him and he gave me a hug, "Are you okay? This school is like a high school. Buzzing around with drama." He asked with sincerity in his eyes and I nodded, "I'll be fine, Terrance."

"I know you will be. You're a strong girl." He rubbed my arm and I smiled, "Do you want to come in? Some water or something?"

"Sure." He said. We walked into the kitchen, I gave him a glass of water, "So. What's your talent?"

"Talent?" He asked nervously and I shut the door. I took off my gloves and made a couple of snowflakes in my hand. His face lit up and lifted a couple of water drops from the glass of water.

"I have a water talent. Look!" He took my snowball and swirled it in the air, "I have the capability to turn most moisture into water." He smiled and I nodded, "Well. Rapunzel has healing powers. Anna has nature powers. Hiccup and Astrid has the ability to bound with dragons. Jamie and Toothless can transform with dragons. Merida has some awesome archery skills with flaming blue balls of light." I said, clapping and Terrance smiled at me.

"Well. I know you hate them but they're from where I am. We all have some talent. Slivermist has a water talent like I do, Vidia controls winds, Tinkerbell is a tinker, she's able to craft some good things and they work, Irdressa controls light, Fawn has a bond with animals, Ur .. Rosetta has flower powers. We can all fly." He said, taking his jacket off and lifting himself in the sky. I smiled until he hit his head on the ceiling, "Still haven't gotten the hang of it." He said, setting himself back down on the ground and rubbing his head. I giggled and threw snowflakes at it which gave him kisses on his head, "All better?" I said, putting my hand over my mouth and he nodded. He sat back down at the table and began playing with the water and I would put my hand through and freeze it. He pouted a couple of times then began to laugh. I placed a couple of snowballs infront of him and we showed off our powers. Soon, the room door open and the whole group straddled in.

"I told you no one knocks." I said to Terence and we laughed together. Everyone adverted their attention to us and I smiled, "He has a power too. They call them talents." I said, clapping. Everyone gave me a weird eye which confused me. I smiled at Terence who was showing off his powers to them while Anna clapped. Him and Anna began mixing their powers, his water making Anna's flowers get bigger.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't overflow the room with flowers." I said to Terence, putting his hands down. He pouted and I rolled my eyes, "Big baby." I said to him and he laughed. Terence and I went back and forth calling each other nicknames until Jack walked in, "I better go..." Terence said and I looked at him, "No. You're fine here." I gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and he smiled, "Are you sure? Because, I dont t-"

"Oh hush! You're fine. He won't kill you." I said and Jack looked at us then back at the group then me, "What?" He managed to say and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I could see Terence staring at me so I pushed him, "Stop it." I managed to struggle out and he laughed. The room had got silent, Terence shifting awkwardly in his place.

"SO." Anna screamed out and everyone jumped at her sudden voice. I could feel Jack still eyeing Terrance and I which lead me to letting out a soft sigh.

"You okay?" Terrance asked looking at me and I gave him a weak smile, "Not really." I whispered and he rubbed my back, "You will be."

"I hope so." I cracked a soft smile to him while sitting down, he sat on the chair across for me, "Do you want fresh air?" I thought about it for a while. Fresh air with Terrance did sound good. I smiled at him, "Yeah. I think I need a breather." I picked up my phone and keys, leading Terrance out of the room, silently. Once we got out the door we let out a gasp of air which made us chuckle, "I guess I wasn't the only one that was nervous in there." I said and he nodded, "He gives me the creeps."

"He doesn't like me talking to other guys. He never did. I would be friendly to a guy and he would shoot the guy death glares and give me glares." I said, looking down on the floor, "He's something else." I mumbled.

"Hey. It's okay to talk about it. Sometimes talking is the best." He said, picking my head up and smiling. I smiled back at him, "Thank you, Terence. Thank you for being the one true guy who understands."

"No problem, beautiful blond." He winked at me while I blushed and laughed. We were outside, walking on the quad with the night starry sky up. I looked up, "It's beautiful."

"You want to sit down and watch?" He asked and I nodded, we made our way over towards the main quad and sat down on the grass. We began to give the stars nicknames and pointed them out to each other, "You know, they let you own a star."

"How can you own a star?" I said to him and he chuckled, "Beats me. They give out certificates for it. There can be a star in the sky call Elsa." I smiled and laughed, "Star Elsa? Nah. I like Princess Elsa more." I flashed a smile at him and he nodded, "You know. Your teeth sparkle like the stars in the night." I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed, "Your hair does too." I stared at him for a while then back at the stars, "They're beau-" He was kissing me. Terence was kissing me. I blushed as he pulled away, "You're turning red."

"Shut up!" I said but then I spotted someone walking towards me. Jack. "Terence, run."

"Wait, why?"

"Terence, run!" I screamed and pulled him up. He looked back and saw Jack, we began to scramble but Jack had hit him in the back with ice.

"Jack, stop." I said to him but he did pay attention to me, "Jack, leave him alone!" I screamed but again, he did pay any mind to me. Terence was frightened and I kept pushing Jack away but nothing worked, I was too weak. I pushed him again but this time, he pushed me to the floor. I fell back and scraped my arm on gravel.

"Did you not just see what you did to her?" Terence growled and I looked at the two, hopeless. My arm was in pain and bleeding. I looked at it and I looked back up to see Jack beating up Terence. I jumped up and tried to get in between with tears falling. All Terence did was give me a kiss. Why was he being such an asshole about it? Terence begged him to stop, even used his water on his but was useless due to the fact that there wasn't much moisture around. Terence was holding his face once I got in between the two, I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Terence." I whispered and I flipped around to Jack, "How do you beat up him like that?! It was a kiss! A kiss, Jack. It's not like it should matter to you anyways. You still love Rosetta." I said and Jack stood there with his mouth opened.

"I didn't have to save you earlier. I should've just let them kill you." He retorted back, coldly. It took me a while to register the heartbreaking information but when I did my mouth dropped open. I stared at him with pain flickering on my face and I could feel the tears heating up in my eyes.

"Elsa, I-" He made his way towards me back I moved back. I stared at him, "How could you say that?" I whispered out, "Elsa, I di-".

"No. No. Stay away. Just stay away from me." I put my hands out in front of me. I turned around and helped Terence get on his feet, "Come on. Let's get your face cleaned up." I mumbled towards Terence. I realized that I was choking on some of my words through the tears that were forming in my eye. He looked at my face and wiped the tears off my eyes, I smiled in retaliation, "Don't focus on me. Focus on yourself." I began to help him with the bloody nose on our way back towards his dorm. He wiped the blood off with his shirt and was pinching his nose a bit. He opened the room and sat down on his bed, "Take care of me Nurse Elsa." I giggled and got a wet warm rag for him. I put it on his nose while putting a couple of ice cubes on his eye.

"I'm sorry, Terence." I said, looking at him in the eye and he smiled, "You can't control others emotion. Don't be sorry." I gave him a weak smile. Other than the bruised eye and the blood nose, he was fine. I looked at my phone and sighed, "It's getting late. I'm going to head back, okay?" He nodded and I smiled, "Goodnight Terence."

"Goodnight Elsa." I walked out of the room. I shut the door behind myself and walked back towards my room, hugging myself. As I entered the room, the lights were off and Anna was fast asleep. I sighed and took a shower, removing Terence's blood from my body. After slipping on my pajamas, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My heart still aching and beating from today's events.


	26. Chapter 26: Out of Control

Waking up the next morning, I felt nothing but absolute weakness and pain. I wasn't sure if it was the draining of my powers from yesterday or the pain Jack caused me last night or both. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock - Its was 11 am which meant I missed breakfast and have a high possibility of missing lunch. Wanting to catch up with the group, I quickly got myself ready and dashed out of my room. It was a Friday which meant no classes, usually just activities happening as it was a designated club day. I made my way towards the quad to everyone sitting there and relaxing, "Hey." I said, laying down next to Anna and they all replied expect Jack. I sighed to myself then look at Anna, "Someone didn't wake me up for breakfast."

"I tried too. You told me, 'Anna, leave me the fuck alone'." She shot me a glare and I stood there stunned, "I did?" Anna bursted out laughing and shook her head no, I got upset and threw a pile of dirt at her chest.

"Elsa!" She screamed and jumped on top of me. We began to wrestle with each other while half the group cheered Anna on and while the other half cheered me on. As we wrestle, we rolled around in a ball which made both of us laugh until I let go. She jumped on top of me and I made out a groan, "Anna Arendelle wins the battle against Elsa Arendelle again!" I screamed out and everyone laughed. She got off and we brushed each other off, pointing out the grass stains on each others body.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you guys, later?" They all nodded in agreement. I looked over at Jack who gave me a nasty glare, it shocked me a bit but I just walked away. I could hear the group fussing with Jack about me while he repeated there's more to the story, I bit my lip and walked on so the urge for me to run back and hug him.

"I don't deserve her!" I heard him scream which meant he stormed off from the group. I was screaming inside my head. I couldn't - No. He hurt me. I just can't. Not now, at least. I darted down towards the cafeteria and picked a salad for myself, avoiding eye contact with everyone. The college was small, really small so once a bomb was dropped, everyone knew. As I got my salad, I proceeded into a corner to eat without paying attention to people. As I ate, someone sat in front of me but I didn't bother to look up, I didn't want to deal with anyone, "Elsa. Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Terence in front of me. I smiled at him, "I didn't see you there. I thought it was someone else." I said softly towards him.

"You look like you need a hug." He said to me but I shook my head in disagreement. He frowned at me then got up and pulled me into a hug, tightening his grip around me, "Terence. Ca-Can't breath." I said and he let go, laughing. I rolled my eyes which made him laugh harder, "You're mean." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Terence. Why are you sitting over here? You're supposed to be with us." A high pitched voice said. I knew it was one of the pixies. I turned around and saw a small blond behind me. Her hair was neatly tied up into a bun in a green ribbon while her bangs covered her forehead, she wore a short green dress that matched with her shoes. She had gave me a glare which made me look down at the ground, without another word Terence had got up and left me alone. I sighed to myself and went to throw out my lunch, by passing the table.

"Oh. Look at little Elsa sad because her boyfriend loves someone else." Vidia teased from a distance but I chose to ignore her, "Wouldn't be surprised if he had sex with her just like he did with me." She snorted.

"Vidia, leave her alone." Terence said and a smile tugged at my lips. I turned around and made my way towards the exit, keeping my head high. A voice that egged onto the teasing had broke my heart, "Oh. Talking about Jack, he's taking me out tonight." It was Rosetta which made tears spring from my eyes. I slowly picked up the pace while walking out of cafeteria, once out of view I supported my back on the wall and took a couple of breaths while letting some tears fall out my eye. I looked at the group who was now laughing, I walked and looked up too see Anna coming my way.

"Els, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just, think I need some air or down time. I'm going to the skating rink."

"That's okay. Just be careful and safe." I nodded and went to my room to collect my skates. As I opened the door, I saw Jack pacing outside. I looked at him then he looked up with his eyes widened and ran down the hallway. I looked at the direction he ran, "Okay?" I said confused and made my way towards my car. I jumped in and went to the rink that Jack took me last time, mainly because it was the only rink that I knew off. I got onto the ice and immediately felt better, I let my skates take over me while gracing around towards every mood I know. After a while my feet got tired, I went to sit down on the benches and put my heads in my hand. I didn't know what to do about Jack. I didn't know what to do. I got ready to leave when a pair walked in. I looked up, hoping that it was the worker from the other day but it was Jack and...Rosetta? I groaned loud enough to make them hair and packed my stuff up. As I walked past them Rosetta spoke, "What? Elsa can't see her Jackie-wackie with another girl with him?"

"Rosetta, don't." Jack warned and I rolled my eyes, "Whores belong with whores." I gritted my teeth and I heard Jack gasped. I then realized I indirectly called him a whore, I bit my lip so I wouldn't apologize to him but I knew he could see it in my eyes.

"Have a hard time apologizing?" Rosetta spoke up and I shot her a glare. I turned around when she yanked my arm, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Too bad I am." I yanked it back when I began to walk away. I took a couple of breaths when I felt my hair being tugged...hard. I screamed in pain, "Jack!" I snarled and I could hear him fussing with Rosetta - trying to get her to let go of my hair. I pulled around in anger, "Enough!" I scream out and accidently moving my hand. A semi-circle of ice shards rose up in front of them, making them jump back. I looked at it frighten, gripping my hand on the door now, "Elsa." Jack whispered out. I whimpered and fumbled with the door knob, ready to run out. As I ran out of the rink, I could hear Jack calling out of me but I didn't stop until I found my car. As I turned my car on, Jack was running towards it. Tears spilled in my eyes, I looked at him one final time before speeding off the lot. I could hear him repeatedly call my name but it was muffled by my car windows. I looked up at the rear view mirror then shook my head. He didn't matter. He was out with Rosetta. I soon got a text and I pulled over to look at it.

_I'm sorry Elsie. - J_

_It's Elsa and I'm sorry too. - E_

_Oh... - J_

I didn't even know why I apologized to him. What was I sorry about? Sorry I didn't forgive him? Sorry that I left him? I had nothing to be sorry about. I looked around to see where I was, I had entered a small town that had shops on the street. I shrugged and found a parking space, wanting to walk around for a bit. As I walked out, I realized how quiet the streets were and how happy the people were. I walked into an ice cream shop and love the old style vibe to it, I went to the counter and smiled.

"What would you like sweetie?" A young man answer asked while flashing me a smile. He was beautiful, I stared for a couple of seconds before blinking, "Oh. Um. Chocolate Vanilla Swirl?"

"If you're asking, yes we do have that." He chuckled and I nodded, "Oh, good." I gave a little clap which made him laugh.

"Where are you from? You obviously don't live around here."

"Oh. I'm from Arendelle in Norway." I said and his eyes widened, "Norway? Aren't you really far from home?"

"Oh. I go to school at Waltworks college. I know its far." I said while handing him the cash, he smiled and nodded, "Super far. Well, I guess you need to get going...I'll see you around...?"

"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"I'll find you on Facebook tonight." He winked at me and I blushed. I walked out of the ice cream shop, taking some licks while walking down the street. I could see a couple of guys eyeing me and I looked down at myself, there wasn't anything wrong with my wardrobe. Maybe it was the way I was eating the ice cream. As I finished eating the ice cream, I began to go shopping in the neighborhood. There wasn't much but small localized clothing stores, the one you wouldn't see in the lights. I picked up a sweatshirt for Anna and I along with a couple of dresses. As I made my way back towards the car, I fidgeted nervously around everyone. The sun was setting and I was in a neighborhood with people I had no idea about it. I was being to get paranoid but then let off a huge breath relief once I was able to drive back to the college. As I drove, I realized that there was a car trying to get close to me. I quickly looked to the left and saw that it was Jack and Rosetta - Rosetta waved her hand Hi at me and I rolled my eyes. I decided to take the long way back from college - turning a 35 minute ride to an hour. As I made a turn, Jack looked at me confused but I went on to my route while him and Rosetta went on their route. I drove down the local road before getting fed up and getting on the highway, annoyed by everyone and everything around me. After parking my car, I picked up the bag of clothing when I got a ding on my phone. Walking towards the college, I looked at it to only see the guy I was talking to from the ice cream shop to add me and my face turned bright red.

"Whatchu blushing at?"

"AH!" I screamed then looked up to see Anna, "Anna! You know better than to scare me!" I slapped her arm and she laughed, "I was walking back from Kristoff's dorm. Dude. He did a lot of football. That room is like flooded with medals." She said and I smiled, "Nice to see that you have a worthy boyfriend. Oh! I got us some clothes from a small area by the skating rink. It was mainly local shops so there isn't good stuff."

"You still didn't tell me what you were blushing at."

"So, I went to the ice cream shop and these was this gorgeous guy working there. He asked for my name and I told him, he said he'll add me on facebook tonight but I didn't take him seriously! He added me!" I said, excitedly and Anna laughed. We walked back towards the room and everyone was there but Jack and Kristoff, however, he was just now walking down the hall.

"Okay. Everyone," I began to say and I sat on my bed. I looked around and noticed that Flynn was missing, "Hey. Where's Flynn?"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed and I felt a weight increase on my feet. I screamed and fell over the bed, Kristoff catching me before I fall.

"I'm not normal, after all." Flynn said while standing up and brushing himself off. I rolled my eyes, "Rapunzel. How do you-"

"Don't worry. I have bells on him. If he was too ever take the off, he'll be in big trouble." She gave him a glare and he put his hands up, "Won't think about it with the frying pan, blondie."

"Rapunzel!" She screeched and I laughed. The two went forth back and at it when the room door bursted open, "Is Elsa in here?" It was Jack. I looked at Anna who looked up at me, I jumped up from my bed and hid under it.

"No? She went out for a breath of air. Why?"

"She hasn't came back yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm. I ran into her at the ice skating rink and it sort of caused a commotion. I saw her on the way home but she turned on a street."

"What kind of commotion?" Rapunzel spoke up and after a couple of minutes it was Anna, "Jackson."

"I ran into her with Rosetta who kind of taunted her and Elsa almost ... shot an ice shard through her heart."

"She should've." Anna grumbled and I stifled a laughter. She kicked me underneath the bed and I tried hard not to groan.

"Okay. I'll call her." I slapped Anna's leg who dived for my phone and she kicked it under towards me. I turned the ringer off and placed it face down.

"Elsa, get up from under the bed." He said and I froze in spot. I didn't breathe nor say a word, I just laid there. I could feel his feet steps come towards my bed when I slowly inched my way under Anna's bed. I watched as he picked up my bed and didn't see me underneath, I could also see everyone staring at him. I locked eye contact with Rapunzel and I gave her pleading eyes, she shook her head and mouthed I can't. He started making his way towards Anna's bed, "What are you doing?!" She shoved him from her bed and he stood still before talking, "I'm going to talk to your sister."

"She's not here." I could see his hand reaching for the bed and I grabbed my phone ready to sprint into the bathroom. He lifted up the bed and I smiled. I ran towards my bed, jumping over it and sliding in to the bathroom. I could hear him running and I locked the bathroom, "Where the hell did she learn that?" He asked and Anna spoke up, "She took gymnastics and used to do softball when you left us. Papa put her in plenty of programs to help her get her mind off you." She snapped and Jack let off an O.

"Elsa. Open up this door." I didn't reply to him, "Elsa!" He screamed and I bit my lip, tears welling up my eyes. I was way too overly emotional when it came to this boy, "Elsa. Please. El-"

"JACK!" Rosetta screamed and the whole room groaned. I groaned myself, "Nice to know that you're alive." Jack grumbled and I kicked the door.

"Why are looking for the dimbo? You ha-"

"EXCUSE ME." Anna scream. I could hear everyone mumbled, "Oh shit." I smiled to myself knowing what's next, "What did you just call my sister?"

"A dimbo. Are you retarded? Does that run-" A thump came and two female screams followed. I could hear Jack scream for Anna to get off while she just replied fuck you and don't touch me. Giggling, I stepped out the bathroom and watched Anna, smiling at her while she called at Rosetta's skin.

"Elsa, get her off of her."

"No."

"Elsa."

"No."

"Elsa!"

"You didn't listen to me when you were beating up Terence! Why should I listen to-"

"Jack...You did that?" Hiccup asked and everyone looked at Jack. I could hear him gulp, "Yes." He whispered and I didn't say a word. Anna and Rosetta stopped fighting and I went into the kitchen, sitting down as I put my head in my hands while taking a deep breath.

"Why'd you do that to him? He's so nice..."

"He kissed Elsa. Right after we came back. When she went out of a walk, they were stargazing and he kissed her. I got upset."

"You got more than upset! Do you not see what you did to that boy?" Rapunzel screeched. I looked and everyone was staring at Jack with anger flaring in his eyes, "You need to go over to him and apologize." Anna said and I stood up, "He's not going anywhere near Terence." I growled and everyone looked at me, "I don't need him feeling sympathy for someone he really doesn't care about or sees as a threat to things he feel he is obligated to." Rosetta squinted her eyes at me, "Elsa."

"Don't talk to me!" I screamed. I took a couple of breaths then I heard cracking. I could see frosting come from my feet, "Oh no." I whispered. I went into the fridge and took out a water bottle to take sips out of it. Everyone was staring at me, anger flew out of me.

"Why are you staring at me?!" I screamed and ice shards were sticking out of the halls. I stared at them horrified as I began to speak, Anna took the words out my mouth, "What's going on with you? Jack..."

"I can't melt it. I can't feel her anymore."

"Feel her? What the hell?" Rosetta said looking between us, "Rosetta, leave." Anna pushed her out the door and I began to panic. "What's going on?" I said and started to cry. I fell on the floor which made a thick layer of frost that began to control the room.

"Her powers getting out of control," Anna said, pointing out of me, "Without her will." She whispered. She moved towards me, "Stay away!" I screamed at her, holding my knees to my chest. It began to snow and everyone stood still.

"I wonder if my hair can calm her down." Rapunzel asked and I looked at her. Rapunzel slowly came over to me and wrapped her hair around my hands. She began to sing, "Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the cl-" I interrupted by screaming, it was so loud that everyone winced.

"What's wrong with me?" I started crying and everyone stood still. Anna came close towards me and I backed up,"I might freeze you. Don't come near me. You're all I have left." Anna looked at Jack for help. He moved closer to me and I just stared at him, "Go."

"Elsa, you need help."

"Go. Everyone just go." I whispered while trembling. While everyone walked out the room, Jack sat on my bed. I didn't say a word, just looked at straight ahead of me as the snow and ice began to grow.

* * *

**Wow. I don't even remember the last time I wrote a chapter this long.**

**Why do you think Elsa's loosing control? What do you think happened to Elsa that it's this reaction? Why can't Jack feel her anymore? Will Elsa give Jack another chance? Why did Rosetta change? What's going to happen to Terence?**

**Hmmmm xx**

**For people asking about Jack and why he's being well a jackass, there's more to his story than he told Elsa. He will explain everything to her and it will make sense. Any guesses? :P**


	27. Chapter 27: Finding Out

I woke up the next morning, only remember last nights events when my powers went out control. I was laying in my bed, tucked in tightly with pockets of frost around me. However, when I woke up, I was red hot, sweating actually which was rare for me. I sat up in my bed and looked around, Anna wasn't in her bed but someone else was. I rubbed my eye and looked closer, it was Jack. I took a deep breath and crumbled myself out of my sheets. I looked around and the once icy floor was now gone but out of exhaustion, I fell on the floor.

A pair of hands picked me up, "You shouldn't be out of bed." Jack said to me while carrying back to the bed, I sighed, "I'm sweaty."

"You exhausted yourself last night. You couldn't walk after a while. You need to stay in bed. If you want to take a shower, I have to help you." He mumbled the last few words and I sighed, "I can handle myself."

"If you believe so." He said and let me go. I began to walk then crumbled again, "Okay, fine. Get a towel and comb for me." He nodded and carried me into the bathroom. He looked away as I took off my clothes which made me chuckle. I sat down in the tub and ran the water, he sat behind me and began to wash my hair while I bathe myself.

"I'm done."

"Okay. Let me finish combing out your hair." He whispered and I nodded slightly. After finishing my hair, he dried it against the towel and pulled it up into a sloppy bun, "Thank you." I whispered, getting a fresh towel to cover my body with. He handed me a pair of leggings, undergarments, and a t-shirt to put on, "Call me if you need help." He walked out of the bathroom and I sat on the toilet, pulling on my leggings. He was right, I was weak. I managed to put my bottoms on but my tops was diffulcult, my arms and hands ached with great pain.

"Jack, I need help." I called and he walked in. With the bright reflection, I could see his eyes were bloodshot red with pink patches across his face, I quickly looked away.

"Okay. Put your bra on and I'll hook it for you." I nodded and pulled it up, he hooked it and I gave him my shirt, "Hands up." I did as he said and he slipped the shirt on, "Okay. There's breakfast for you on your nightstand. I'm going to shower up, knock on the door if you need me." I nodded and walked out of the bathroom to my bed. I picked up the try and sat down at the kitchen table. I looked at what laid out in front of me, chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, eggs and sausage. I began to ate when Jack called out my name.

"Yes?" He walked out without a shirt on and I turned away so he doesn't see my red face, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I don't like eating when I'm in my bed," I said and he sighed while sitting down, "Where's Anna?"

"She slept with Rapunzel last night. Yes, she gave me permission to sleep on her bed." He said and I chuckled. I went back to eating when he pull his chair up next to me. He looked at me, confused and I stared back at him, "What?"

"Let me get your palm."

"Jack, you told me-" He took my hand, opening up my palm and stared at it. He traced over the details, "The reason why he let out a strong blast was due to our palm patterns being the same," He placed my hand over his and nothing happened, "Something altered your palm patterns. That's why I can't feel you."

"How do you know that?"

"An assumption. I looked at all the pictures that we have together, our palm patterns were the same. I then looked it up. Your palm pattern is only due to some sort of chemical reaction in your body - once it wears out, then your palm pattern would go back to the same. When you were with that man and Pitch, you were given something during your blackout time."

"How do we get the chemical reaction out?"

"Potions. I need some ingredients so it might take a couple of days," I looked at him and nodded, "Until I get that potion, you must remain in this room with Anna or I around. If you want to go outside, you call me." I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Jack." I squeezed his hand he nodded, "Are you done?" I looked down at the plate and nodded, "Alright. Let's get you back to bed." He picked me up and placed me on top of the bed. He pulled the blanket over me, "Jack, its-" As if he knew, he covered the blanket with a little bit of frost to cool me down. I relaxed and started to play with my phone, he went back into the kitchen without saying a word. Out of reaction, I texted Anna:

_Why'd he stay - E_

_He's doing Papa's job - A_

_Anna - E_

_He refused to go. We got into an argument. I told him you wouldn't be pleased to see him in the room after a while - A_

_Of course he refused to go. Sigh. Anna, what am I going to do? - E_

_Give him time. - A_

_Time?! We gave him time. 8 years ago. - E_

_Elsa. He's hiding something from us. He hiding something from all of us. He'll tell us, eventually -A_

_It seems like Rosetta already knows - E_

_About that... - A_

_What? - E_

_Her, the pixie group and Terence...They all come from that town Hollows, right? - A_

_Yeah. - E_

_I think I'm with Jack on this one. Something's off about Terence - E_

_No way, he's a sweetheart - E_

_You said the same thing about Pitch and you knew him just as along as you know Terence - A_

_Okay. Fine. - E_

_Ease up on the contact. Give Jack time. Most importantly, give yourself time. You need to recover from last, that was pretty bad. - A_

_I know. I miss Mama and Papa. - E_

_I love you Elsa and I miss them too - A_

_I love you too Anna - E_

_I have to get to study hall, I'll see you later. Kay? - A_

_Okay. Be safe. - E_

I mean, I always loved having Jack around. His energy was able to light up a whole room filled with sad people. I just...I just don't know. It's hard seeing him, seeing him take care of me and too know that I'm not the only girl on his mind. I sat myself up and began to watch a couple of movies on Netflix - as Mean Girls started to play, Jack came down and sat by me. He must of realized what I was watching because he let out of a soft groan, "You shouldn't be watching this. You should be resting."

"You can't sit with me then."

"What?" As he said it, the room door opened, "Where's my favorite big sister?" Anna screamed out and ran towards me. I laughed and she gave me a hug, "Being held captive in my bed."

"Good. There you should stay. Oh, you're watching Mean Girls? Oh, Jack! Help Help Help!" She screamed and I chuckled. She made Jack help push our beds together, which resulted into him grumbling while doing so. Anna began to make popcorn and I looked over to Jack, "If you feel out of place, you can go."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly and I stared at him, "Uh-"

"Jack. Come on, watch the movie with us!" Anna pulled him up and sat him on the bed, her squished in between Jack and I. Jack and I went on through the movie without talking to each other and making socialization with Anna so she didn't suspect anything. Did I want Jack to go? I just - urgh. I can't.

"Elsa, whatcha thinking about?" Anna asked me, "Huh?" I replied back and she frowned, "Your face twisted up into like 200 different emotions. What's up?" I looked at her and smiled, "Just thinking about..." I lied to my sister but if I told her the truth, it would've led to an argument amongst all three of us and I'm pretty sure we've dealt with enough of them. She formed an O with her mouth and nodded, I nodded back while Jack stared at me. I looked over at him, "Lier." He mouth and I shot him a glare which made him chuckle. As the movie finished, I moved over a little bit to give Anna the remote to choose the next movie. I got up from the bed and slowly made my way towards the bathroom to use it. As I finished, I felt a pain crawl on my leg, I rubbed it and made my way to my bed. I didn't make it there in time because soon, I collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna whispered as Jack took me up. He started to explain everything to Anna and she smiled, "I know where to get some of those ingredients! I'll be careful of ." She ran out the room and I looked at Jack, "You shouldn't have gotten her involved in that."

"She's your sister."

"She could end up being in danger. You know how Anna is!" I hissed at him, upset and he frowned, "She cares about you."

"I care about her too. I wouldn't just let her go out and do something like ingredients from , Jack. The lady sounds crazy when she talks." I rubbed the temples of my head and Jack sighed, "I'm trying to make you better again."

"What if this stupid potion doesn't even work?" I grumbled. I could hear the gritting of Jack teeth, "I told you to not doubt anything. I am not here to get into any kind of argument with you. I'm taking care of you because I care about you and I love you."

"But am I the only one you love?" I snapped back. Jack sighed, "Elsa." Annoyance erupted in his tone and I didn't respond. I just pulled the covers over my body and wept softly to myself. Look at me. Letting my pride get to me again. Shutting Jack out to only let him back in a couple of hours later. I can't control this. I don't know what to do. I could feel his weight press against the edge of the bed and I moved away, "Elsa." He said, touching my shoulder but I shrugged his touch off, "We're never going to work out." I whispered towards him.

"Don't say that." He whispered as if he was trying to reassure himself. I turned over to look at him, "You don't e-"

"Elsa. You just don't seem to know when to leave Jack alone." Jack and I diverted our attention towards the door where Vidia stood with Rosetta. Rosetta looked at Jack with regert in her eyes, I looked back at Jack and we stared at each other confused.

"Confused, aren't we? Maybe I should say this. Say goodbye to Elsa, Jack. For good this time." My eyes widened as she said for good this time about saying goodbye to me. She was going to kill me. They were going to kill me. How am I supposed to defend myself? I wasn't well rested and my powers were beyond my control. I couldn't fight bare hands with magic. I could try though, I will try. I'll fight for my life. For Anna. I'm all she has left.

* * *

**Filler Chapter xx**

**You guys are getting smart at figuring things out but only one person got some of the guesses right  
It's all so changing**

**I went from loving this story to running out of ideas to not trying to stuff everything in one chapter**

**yaaaaaaaaaaaay**


	28. Chapter 28: Weakness

**I want to clear some things up: **

**Elsa & Jack are no longer together. They're both single so Jack isn't cheating on Elsa.**

Jack POV:

Elsa and I began our usual bickering, this time I could hear the pain in her voice. Tears welled in my eyes every time she talked to me, she would either snap or bring up my conversation with Rosetta. However, leaving her side was impossible for me and especially with the state that she's in, she need someone like her at the moment. To my luck, it was me but I'm pretty sure she'd rather have someone else. Elsa began to talk when we were interrupted with a swinging open of a door. We both diverted our attention towards the direction where Vidia stood with Rosetta, "Elsa. You just don't seem to know when to leave Jack alone." I locked my eye contact with Rosetta who mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' to me and I turned back towards Elsa. She looked at me just as confused.

"Confused, aren't we? Let's make this quick and simple. Say goodbye to Elsa, Jack. For good this time." I blinked for a little bit when registering Vidia's words through my head. They were going to kill Elsa. Kill Elsa for what?

"Don't you even attempt to touch even a strand of hair on her." I shielded Elsa from Vidia and she snuggled her head into my back. Vidia looked at Rosetta and nodded, then Elsa shrieked out in pain. I turned around to see blood dripping from Elsa's hands as rose thorns tightened against her palms. I began to freeze it when a gust of wind knocked me out of the way, leaving Elsa defense and powerless. I was being held to the ground by other roses, tightly. I fought against them, screaming for Elsa. I then heard an ache of pain from Vidia, I turned to see her holding her face. Elsa's leg was coming down halfway which meant that Elsa basically kicked the girl in her face. I silently cheered to myself and blew a trail of snowflakes her way - she concerated and froze the vines which loosen the grip on the both of us. I ran over towards Elsa, grabbing her before she fell on the floor, "I didn't get to relax enough." She said to me out of breath and I nodded. Rosetta acting fast seemed to make a fine to throw Elsa back on the floor by pulling her foot with a vine. I made a soft snow cloud underneath her head to avoid her head hitting the impact from the floor. However she didn't managed to fall down, she flipped and fell over on Rosetta.

"I'm tired of your shit." Elsa screamed while beating up Rosetta. I watched from the distance when Vidia got up. She began to find a tornado but I froze it before she could send it towards it.

"Why are you taking her side?" Vidia screamed at me. I stared at her, "You don't get it." I screamed back. I heard Rosetta screaming, I flipped around to see Elsa freezing her arm.

"ELSA. STOP." I screamed, picking Elsa off of Rosetta. Elsa looked at me, terrified, "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. It's okay. Just...hmm..Think of your parents and point your hand towards her arm."

"Jack...Jack, I'm scared." A flashblack of my sister played in my mind. I took a lump of breath, "It's okay...it's okay. I've got you." I whispered in her ear. I could feel Vidia boring her eyes into the back of our backs, Elsa closed her eyes and did as I said. She managed to unfreeze the ice but it formed an ice shard in her hand. As she began to melt the ice shard, something slammed her in the back, actually Vidia and she stumbled foward...The ice hit Rosetta straight in the heart.

"NO!" I screamed towards Rosetta, tears began to form in my tear ducts. Rosetta began coughing, holding her chest, "No. No." Elsa began saying as she crying. I flipped over towards Vidia, ready to shove one of my own into her heart but she smiled, flying towards the open window. I hissed and turned back towards Rosetta, who was just laying on the floor, screaming in pain.

"I never meant to hurt her, Jack." Elsa whispered and I nodded, "Lets get her to the nurse. We can't bring her to the city hospital." Elsa helped picked up her and we made our towards to nurse. Elsa was clutching onto my shirt, "Is she going to be okay?" I didn't reply to her, I just held her close to my side and watched as the nurse took away Rosetta.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed and gave her sister a hug, "The whole school heard what happened! Are you okay? Oh! Rapunzel learned how to make a healing drink with my flowers. Especially this yellow one! I think it'll help restore your energy." I watched as Elsa moved her tears from my shirt to Anna's, "Anna, my ice...my ice.." Anna rubbed her back, whispering shh into Elsa's ear. Rapunzel came in running shortly after.

"Here! Drink this!" Rapunzel shoved the drink in her face and I chuckled. Elsa stared at it then finally drank it. I stared at the flower in the drink, "Wait." I said, walking over towards Rapunzel, "Isn't that the flower that was said to be from the drop of golden sunlight?"

"Well, yeah. They said that only one was made but Anna could make a bunch of them as long as I sang." I stared at Rapunzel, "You're the golden flower. That's why your-...You can heal Elsa!" I said, excitedly. The three of the girls just stared at me, confused and bewildered.

"Jack...Jackson Overland Frost?" A lady called out and I turned around, "Yes?"

"She'll be okay. However, we're sending her back to Hollows as disciplinary actions." I shrugged, "Fine with me." I walked away and picked up Elsa, "Time to clean up." Anna started laughing on the way that Elsa was pounding on my back, trying to get me to put her down. We walked back towards the room, only to see Vidia being handcuffed. Anna and Rapunzel started to laugh and I could see Elsa biting her lip while a smirk appeared on my face. As the cops passed us, Anna began to make faces at Vidia who gave us a glare. One of them stopped in front of us, "Elsa Arendelle?" Elsa began to shake, I put her down on her feet. He went up to her and gave her a hug, "I hope you feel better." Anna, Rapunzel and I stared at the cop with our mouths open while she nodded and said thank you. We walked into the room and began to clean up the mess. Elsa held her hand, hissing. I went over towards her and saw the worm, running around her palm. I smiled as I watched it settle in.

"Come here." I directed her palm up to the ceiling and put my hand unders. A big whoosh of air let off from our hands, traveling throughout our body, as the wind stopped we pulled apart. I felt brand new, refreshed.

"I guess we're connected again." I said and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Great. I still can't escape him." I opened my mouthed while Anna lead forward, holding her stomach out of laughter. I shot her a glare and she put up her hands, "She never said she forgave you."

"She's right." Elsa said, moving towards her bed to fix it. I sighed, "I know I haven't told you everything but I will. I will...right now." I said. Everyone turned towards me with their mouth gaping open, "You what?" Elsa said, she squinted her eyes towards me and I nodded, "I will tell you everything right now." She smiled pushing Anna and Rapunzel out of the door.

"Are you sure?" She asked, sitting on her bed. I smiled at her, "I can't really get out of it now, Can I?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to start from everything and why I truly believe I don't deserve you," I put my hands in my lap and began, "My father had always been abusive. He would hit my mother a lot and I would just sit there and watch. I was young, I didn't comprehend anything. My dad had forced my mother into having sex with him once night, I could hear her screaming no through the walls. A month later, she was pregnant. Although my dad was pissed, he didn't hit her, he did threaten to kill the baby. The baby was Emily...After she was born, I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want her dead. I kept her by my side, I would feed her and I would put my bed and her crib together. I was learning how to take care of a child when I was still a child. When were 9...She was already 3 and had a blabber mouth. She already knew how to talk at the age of 3. I left her for a quick second, I came back and saw my father grabbing Julie. I screamed and lunged for her, I got her other my grip and pulled her away from my father. I ran outside, holding Julie and then she said, 'Jack, I'm scared.' I kept reassuring her there was nothing to be scared about but I tripped and sent both of flying to a wall. We hit our head and I knocked out, when I woke up I was in my house. My parents were screaming at each other and I began to look around for Emily. I called out towards my mom, asking for Emily and she told me that she was dead and I just started to cry, my father came in saying that I killed her which made my mom argue back. That's when I found out that he killed her but I blamed myself for years. That's why my mom and I left. It didn't stop there, he eventually came over here, looking for us. He claimed he changed so my mom agreed to let him stay, it didn't take long before he started abusing us again. He started with me when my mother wasn't around, he threaten if I told her, he would kill her. Then he found out about Rosetta and threatened to kill her too. I needed my mother so I didn't say anything. She already knew after the first week so she would tell me things about you that would keep me happy. I used to think a lot about us, how things would've been if I never left and my mom would get upset so she told me things that could happen in the future. She began to show me documentation of us and our arranged marriage joking that I'm the only guy for you. It lifted my spirits because you know, even when we were kids, I had a crush on you. I ended up killing my father. It was ruled as self-defensive, I mean. It was. I just didn't think it will get. After that, I picked up after my father. I started to get into a lot of fights and my mother began to distance herself from me. I didn't really have anyone to love. I stopped thinking about you. I didn't think that you'll like what I changed into regardless. I started hooking up with other girls, I actually hit a few of them sometimes. I was detached from reality. I didn't deserve you. I don't actually." I said and Elsa stared at me.

She shifted on the bed a little away from me, making movements then back to me. She pushed something cold in my hands and when I looked up, it was a frozen rose. I looked at her and she smiled, she lead her head against my shoulder, "For what it's worth, I had a crush on you too." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. We sat like that for awhile, so long that she eventually fell asleep. I chuckled and removed my arm from her shoulder. I laid her down and tucked her into bed, I walked out and told Anna that she was able to go back in. I walked towards my door and laid on my bed, "Hiccup?"

"What?" He said annoyed and I rolled my eyes, "Why the tone?"

"I'm trying to fucking sleep. It's 11 pm, asshole."

"Oh. Yeah." I said, turning off the light. He groaned and I chuckled. I smiled to myself - Vidia was arrested, Rosetta was going home...There was only one person to get rid of...Terence.


	29. Chapter 29: My Chance

Jealously is a monster than can only turn you green and change your opinion on certain things. It wraps your behavior, making you see things that aren't what they really are. That envy makes the wicked side of you come out when you need to it be. Green is the monster that can enraged people into doing things that you don't want too. I woke up to darkness, the morning hasn't came yet but I didn't seem to want to sleep. I slipped on a blue pullover and a pair of black sweaters with slippers, going for a stroll in the dark. It wasn't ideal or safe to go walking in the dark surrounded by magical beings, some who were evil and others who were good, not to mention the woods behind the college. I shoved my phone into my pocket and made my way towards the outside of the dorm building - It was currently 2 am on a Sunday morning. I began to think about what I would have to do later on in the day; wash clothes, check up on Elsa, do homework and possibly go out. I went towards the pond in the wooded area, thinking about Emily until rustling from the bushes interrupted my thoughts. Who could be out this late in the night? I mean, I'm pretty sure there were other people who couldn't sleep that could be out and about. Being Jack and nosy, I decided to go check who was there. Maybe it was someone I can talk too. You never know. I slowly climbed my way to the bushes and listened to the conversation...

"So Vidia and Rosetta failed at the plan. She trusts you. What do you think you can do?"

"She trusts me more than she trusts Jack. Anything other than sex, I'll get it." I looked over to see who was talking, it was Terence. He was talking to something dark, something that was flying in the air. A young boy who had red hair.

"We need her magic. Without her magic, it'll be easy to kill her. You must give her this," He shoved something into Terence's hand. I pulled out my phone and began to record this deal to prove to Elsa her little pixie isn't her savior, "Tell her it's a peppermint. Once she digests it, she would begin to feel weak. Pretend to be her savior and bring her to her room. I will be waiting there for you. Jack is useless now, she doesn't trust him."

"I'm not sure about that one. He is the reason why Rosetta is going home and Vidia is going to jail."

"Do they matter? As of right now, their wings are being ripped off of them and they will never be able to leave Hollows again. They would have to give up their jobs in the mainland and being working small jobs there," Mainland? Where exactly was Hollows? I stared at them, "However. Since you have been doing your job perfectly, if you mess up this one time then I'll spare you the pain of loosing your privileges."

"Thank you, Peter."

"Now go that little ice bitch powers, Arendelle needs to fall." I gasped a little bit. The pixies were after the Arendelle's kingdom this whole time. Terence began to flutter away while Peter went high into the sky, as I figured both were gone I called Anna.

"Jack. What the hell it's 3 am. What?"

"Don't let Terence in the room! Shut the windows. I need to talk to you and Elsa, immediately! I'm coming by the minute." I looked at the sky and screamed, "Wind! Take me to Princess Elsa!" I screamed and my body went flying into the sky. I laided outside their dorm building and rushed in, Elsa and Anna were already up. I hugged the both of them, "You're safe. You're safe." I kissed the top of their foreheads before pulling away, "Uh..?" Anna said and I shoved my phone in their face. Elsa and Anna gasped, "No. No. This can't be true."

"No. Actually, that video makes sense. I searched up Hollows on the internet, there wasn't a town called Hollows anywhere. I'm guess that the mainland is here." Anna spoke up and I nodded, "But why would they want Arendelle to fall?"

"It's summer all year 'round in Arendelle. Elsa's magic can tip the balance of Arendelle's seasons, I'm guessing." Anna spoke up and I looked at Elsa, who was staring off into space.

"Elsa?" I said and she looked at me, "I always trust and believe these guys, they all turn out to be horrible, horrible people who want to kill me for the throne. Do people want the throne gone that much?" Tears were filling her eyes and I gave her a hug, "The decision is what you feel in your heart, not the choices that people make." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and kissed her, "Jack's right. If you want to keep the throne, then you keep it. We'll get through this, together." Anna held Elsa's hands together. Elsa stared at her little sister, hesitant but then nodded, "Together." Her voice whispered out, although it sounded broken. She laid her head against my shoulder while Anna held her hands together.

"Jack?" Elsa looked up at me and I smiled, "Yeah?"

"Can you stay the night?" She asked softly and I smiled, "Anything for my Arendelle's." I kissed the top of her forehead while her and Anna giggled. The girls went into their bed, Elsa moving over so I can lay down next to her. She turned over to face me, "I don't know how many times I can thank you. For being there. For never giving up. Also, for dealing with my over emotional temper. " I smiled, "There's no need to thank me."

"I love you, Jack." She blurted out and her eyes widened, I chuckled, "I love you too, Elsa." She reached up and gave me a kiss, it wasn't something that I was expecting but after awhile, I held her head and kissed her back. She pulled away and chuckled because I knew I had a goofy grin on my face, afterwards she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. Covering the both of us with a blanket, I fell asleep a little afterwards.

* * *

I rolled over, only to fall onto the floor. I groaned loudly while Anna rushed to help me up, "How did that happened?"

"The sun. It's awake." I hissed and I looked around, "Where's Elsa?" Anna pointed towards the bathroom and I nodded. I rolled back into the bed and shut my eyes, I could hear Anna laughing as she walked away. I began to snore when I got slapped by something wet, "Wake up!" I looked up and saw Elsa, "Elsa. Really?"

"Yes, really. We have to get something to eat before we start classes and I'm not cooking." I groaned and got up from the bed. We all made our way towards the cafeteria, sitting with the group.

"I'm ready to see Jack screw up again with Elsa. I've got a bet it'll be less than a week." Flynn called out and I shot him a glare along with Rapunzel, "Eugene." She said, he rolled his eyes, "I'm only joking."

"Yeah, okay." Astrid snorted which made Elsa giggle, "Flynn, why do you insist on bothering Jack about his troubles?" Elsa said, facing him. Flynn shrugged, "He's such a drama king. It's hilarious." He said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Hypocrite." I grumbled while folding my hands over my chest, "Stop being so uptight. Uncross them." Elsa swatted my arms off of my chest and I groaned, "He even gets hit by females!"

"At least I don't run from a girl when she has a frying pan in her hand!" I retorted back and everyone was laughing so hard that they started crying. They all tried to talk about certain stories but couldn't due to their laughter. Soon, Anna kicked me under the table, "OW!" I screamed but her and Elsa got quiet, I turned around and saw Terence coming.

"Hey Elsa." He said, cheerfully.

"Hi." She said, softly while shifting. I looked at her and smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. I could feel Terence watching us, "Do you want to hang out after school? We can go to the candy shop."

"Oh. That sounds lovely. I have to deny it though, I'm busy." Elsa said, looking at him. He frowned, "I guess another time." I wrapped my arm around Elsa's neck, causing a fit of giggles to come out of Anna's mouth, I kicked her shin from under the table. She shut up quickly and Elsa stared at me, "I should get going. Bye Elsa!" Terence said, hinting pain in voice. He walked away and I removed my arm from Elsa, Anna was bursting in a fit of laughter.

"I'm Jackson Frost and I'm going to wrap my arms around my ex-girlfriend to give a guy a hint to go away because it's so effective and I'm so tough." Anna said in a deep voice and the whole table started laughing, I gave her a glare.

"Oh, he gave me a glare! I'm shivering in my pants." Anna said and I rolled my eyes while Elsa clutched onto my arm out of laughter.

"Don't you laugh too!" I pouted at her and she smiled, "Big baby." She poked my cheek and I bit her finger, "OW!"

"Big baby!" I mimicked and stuck out my tongue towards her, "Hey guys. Stop being dorks and pay attention." Hiccup said. We all turn towards him and he smiled, "So. I looked up Hollows. Hollows is a magical place that can only reached by going to the second star on the right. The people there are able to control the season changes. That means, all the people in Hollows already knew of their magical capabilities and knew everyone with it. These are actual fairies." Hiccup said and Anna gasped, "But fairies are supposed to be nice!"

"I guess not." Merida spoke up, unhappy with the discovery, "You better not go nowhere near that Terence boy. I'll shoot him with me bow." The anger in Merida lets her in scottish come out which was good because we knew not to mess with her when she's angry. Merida, anger and a bow isn't a good combination...at all.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." I wrapped my arm around Elsa and she rolled her eyes, "You guys also have to be careful yourselves," She said and I nodded in agreement, "They're doing everything that they can to make me not take Arendelle's throne...I'm deciding to follow my parents footsteps and stay in Arendelle. I'm going to go back to Arendelle and become Queen." I looked at Elsa and smiled. Anna looked at her sister confused, "Elsa. Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I have to give up the life here and run a kingdom. Queens still can travel, ya know. I just can't start a life elsewhere," She looked at Anna who sighed, "They can't kill a queen, if that's what you're thinking." Elsa held Anna's hand and smiled.

"They can't if they have a handsome king around."

"JACK! Once I become queen, I will rip up that damn paper saying that the marriage is arranged." She screamed at me and I pouted, "No fair." She laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We began to eat our breakfast, playing with each others food at time. I got stabbed in the hand with a fork when I attempted to take a piece of chocolate chip pancakes by Anna then the same with Elsa. I pouted and began to be eat the plain ol' pancakes I had. We ate our breakfast in silence before the bell rang. Elsa and I compared schedules to find out that Pre-Calc was our first class. I groaned, I didn't even know why I had this class in the first place. I thought I was done with Math in high school. If I knew getting a business major had math, I wouldn't have done it in the first place. She dragged me into the classroom and sat next to me. I began to bite on the end of my bed while she furiously wrote down notes.

"Pst. Elsa. Pst." I poke her with my pen and she grabbed it out of my hand, shooting me a glare before throwing it at my head, "Shut up, will you!"

"God. Didn't have to be so aggressive about it." I said rubbing my head, she rolled her eyes and began to copy down her work. This time, instead of annoying her, I watched her. She looked so beautiful. The way her hair fell over her face, while her brows fu- " Stop staring at me!" She threw a pen at my head which disrupted my thoughts, "Fuck, Elsa! Stop it!" She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Big baby." She said.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another modern story is posted up called: Spilled Ice. This is the summary for it: **

**Elsa and Anna Valentine are enjoying their lives alone in the town of Arendelle. When a night of new experiences comes through, it changes the lives of these two sisters, forever. Read on how the Valentine twins got in between a crossfire of hatred and violence. Will they be able to turn lives around or die in the making? **

**OH AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS**

**I'M SO SHOCKED AND I LOVE ALL OF YOUU FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND PRAISING THANK YOU FOR READING**


	30. Chapter 30: Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Hey Guys. Thank you for all the reviews. I want to let you guys know is these past two weeks have been cramming weeks for me. Since I'm a senior, I have to get a lot of my projects done within the next few weeks and I'm a very lazy person. I go to public school in NYC so I don't end school til like the end of June. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. After tomorrow I should be back on my schedule. This chapter is filled with cuteness.**

**I got my braces tighten today and I want to cry so badly.  
The song used in this chapter is Breathe In, Breathe Out by Tich. I just found her randomly on Youtube this past weekend and I really like the song. I dunno why. It reminds me on how my friends push me to do things all the time and are always there if anything goes wrong so yah**

**wooooooooo story time. its still Jack's POV. Oh, do you guys like the way I introduce the chapter now? I got it from Revenge...sort of. Okay lets get this chapter on a rollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

* * *

When rough times come around, we tend to just shut ourselves out, keeping the bad times to ourselves as we don't want to be a burden to each other. Eventually, we have to share it to each other to stop the other from breaking. Memories were painful, keeping them were worse and betryal was a strong feeling in the air with everyone right now. I looked over at Elsa, her face was in a tight expression as she was in deep thought, staring straight off in space. As hard as her expression was hardened, she was still beautiful in every sense. The way her braid fell over left shoulder with snowflakes embedded in it. Her bangs loosed brushed back from her face with her blue eyes of wonder. I smiled at her beauty and moved my seat next to her, "You okay love?" She jumped at my sudden voice then looked at me, "Just lost in thought." She whispered and I nodded. I pulled her into a big hug, letting her rest her head on my chest.

"You shouldn't worry, Elsa. You'll be fine." I whispered in her ear and put my head on top of hers. She lifted her head and kissed my lips, I melted into her lips. I had come to a realization that I was obsessed with this girl and she had me wrapped around her finger but I didn't care, she was mine again.

"No more fights." She whispered and held out her pinky, I laughed at her childish gesture, "No more fights." I held her finger tightly. She rested her body back into my chest, "I think our free period is just about up." She mumbled sadly and I checked my watch, "It is. Let me walk you to your class then I'll see you the period after." I got up then pulled her up. I held her hand while walking towards her class, I kissed her hand, "Be safe." She rolled her eyes and giggle, she did a curtis to me, "Thank you, sir Jackson." I took a bow and she giggled then gave me a kiss before walking in class. I laughed to myself as I walked to my next class, which was English. As I walked in, Flynn called out my name in which I sat next him, giving him a dirty look due to the fact that the whole class had directed their attention towards me. As the minutes passed by, I got a text from Elsa: _Hey. I'll be at the skating rink. Come by after class?_ I smiled and replied to her an okay. As class finished, I dashed out of the room - getting ready to get to the skating rink. I arrived to hearing Elsa singing:

_One touch, and suddenly I need you  
Tough luck, won't you tell me that it ain't true  
If you're gonna push me  
Promise you'll break my fall  
Oh, hold me close as I  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Breathe in, breathe out  
I'm on the edge  
Just take me now  
And if you'll gonna push me  
Then promise you'll break my fall_

I smiled at her voice then knocked on the window, she jumped then turned around. I laughed a little bit before she came skating over to me, "Hey." I smiled and she gave me a hug then looked at me, "What? No skates?"

"Kind of dashed out the classroom for you," I feel heat rising up to my cheeks as her rose up too, "New song?"

"Yup."

"Your songwriting skills never fail to amaze me." I gave her a tight hug while kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and sat in the stands with me, taking off her skates, "Ice cream?" She asked and I nodded, "I didn't bring my car."

"It's okay. I brought mine." I told her and she smiled. We walked out of the skating rink, making our way towards Coldstone to get her one of her favorite flavors of ice cream, cotton candy. Her face lit up into a billion light bulbs once I parked and she dashed into the store, I walked and chuckled to myself. That girl and ice cream. She began to order, picking out almost everything - I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I could hear someone letting off an, 'awww' which caused Elsa to turn bright red and pull me off. I rolled my eyes on how easily embarrassed she got. As I paid for the ice cream, I walked back into the car with her, her softly but quietly eating the ice cream. I turned on the car and chuckled, "You're like a little kid."

"Shut up before I ruin this car." She gave me a glare and I gave her a glare back. We drove back towards the campus and walked towards her room, Terence waiting outside the door, "Oh. There you are. I came back from the candy shop and got you a bag of candy. Try this one." He handed her a piece of the candy that the strange Peter gave him, "I will. Thank you." She took the bag of candy and walked into the room, closing the door behind us. She crushed the small candy and watered it down the train while throwing the candy in the waste bin, "Good for nothing." She grumbled. We went deeper into the room, where the bed was and she screeched. I walked next to her to see the same figure that talked to Terence in the room, he was different this time. I mean, I could see that he looked like a young boy right now with red hair and pointy ears.

"Who are you?!" Elsa screamed, pointing at him. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her close. He focused her eyes on me, "Why you little!" He came towards me and Elsa put her hand up in front of me, "Stay away from us!" She screamed, locking us in a box. I held her tighter, "This is going to be another fight. Get ready." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. The young boy sent something flying through the ice, cutting it wide open. He sent another one towards Elsa, creating a mixture of ice and snow, it bounced back cut him.

"Shit!" He screamed out, it made him angrier, "Jack Frost, I thought I got rid of you for good!"

"Guess things don't always go out as planned. Like your little candy." I heard Elsa giggle behind me as she sent a strong wave of snowflake towards him, making him land back down on the floor. I turned my head slightly to see her and rolled my eyes. We tapped our foot down at the same time, "Let's have a battle. Winter style." I said, smirking as the floor became covered in ice. The young boy, jumped on the ceiling as if he was avoiding the ice.

"Oh. You want it to snow? Okay." Elsa twirled her hand and the room turned into a soft blizzard, throwing the young boy, once again on the floor. She walked close towards him, hitting him on the but with the ice, then legs...She pulled an Elsa, she hit ice at his balls. He screamed in pain and I tumbled over out of laughter, the young boy got to his feet. Elsa stared at him sharply in the eyes, "Arendelle will never fall as long as I'm alive."

"That won't be long." He smirked but Elsa only had a bigger smirk, I could see her moving her hands on her back then a bust gust of wind and snow dropped on the floor, "Arendelle's kingdom will thrive. You and your little pixies in Neverland can stay there and ROT in HELL." A blizzard began forming around her, "How'd you-"

"I think it's time for a bye-bye. Pleasure to be at your service, Pan." I bowed before grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him out the room, slamming the door in his face. I walked back in to see Elsa bending over in laughter, "I can't believe I froze his balls!"

"I guess someone isn't having children now."

"I froze his balls, Jack."

"Best shit ever."

"Holy crap, wait till I tell Anna about this one." Elsa was laughing the whole time, helping me melt the room and once again, arranging things back into its original place. She collapsed on the bed, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and collapsed right on top of her, "Mood killer! You're crushing me!" She screamed and I smiled, I move so my face looked at hers, "No." I gave her a kissed her. She kissed me back and she wrapped her arms around my neck then pulled away, "How did I manage to find you again?" She whispered out.

"It started with acting like a jerk." I winked and she rolled her eyes before kissing me again. I flipped her over and pulled away, she snuggled into my chest, "Not just yet." She tapped my nose with her finger and I rolled my eyes and pouted. She giggled and took my face in her hand, "_One touch and suddenly I need you," _She looked directly into my eye, happiness began to pool her eyes, _"Tough luck, wont you tell me it ain't true and if you're gonna push me, promise you'll break my fall..."_

"I promise." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She took one of my hands and began to interlace it with her own, "_Hold me close as I breathe in, breathe out." _She said softly and I gave her another kiss, "Stay my queen?"

"As long as you stay my king." She said while looking up to me. I smiled, she ruffled my hair and I pouted, "It looks cute messy!" She told me and I chuckled. The room door open and Anna walked further in, Elsa jumped up.

"Anna! You'll never believe what happened." Elsa sat down with Anna on her bed and explained the whole situation, Anna began to laugh so hard she was crying.

"You froze his balls?!" Anna said and Elsa laughed while nodding, "I had to keep such a strong composure. I wanted to laugh so hard. Jack had already lost it by then. Holy shit, I froze his balls! I don't even know if it's going to thaw!" Anna had already lost it, I watched the two, Anna keep repeating that sentence to make sure it was her older sister.

"I can imagine Papa hearing this. Oh my gosh."

"HE WOULD KILL ME FOR DOING THAT!" She screamed and I laughed.

"Ah yes, Pan did deserve that one," Anna said then her face lit up, "What if we introduced Pan into Punzie's frying pan?! Get it." Elsa just looked at her with a straight expression then slapped her with a pillow, falling back on the bed, laughing.

"HEY!" Anna screamed. I watched as the two started slapping each other with pillows. I timed them for five minutes until I pulled the pillow out of both of their hands and slapped them both with it. They turned their heads towards me with their mouths wide open.

"JACKSON!" Elsa screamed.

"OVERLAND!" Anna followed.

"FROST!" They both screamed it at the same time and my eyes widened. I was in trouble now.


	31. Chapter 31: Elsa's Birthday

**Elsa POV:**

To be surrounded by love and great people in your life is an extreme blessing, as some aren't as fortunate. This love, shouldn't be something you should take advantage of. With each year that passes by, you get a year older which follows with either lonely days or happy ones. As you live, you lose at the same time. Celebrations weren't always beautiful, you sometimes remind yourself that your faith is soon to come to an end.

I woke up to a realization that this day had been my birthday, I look around my room to see Jack and Anna missing. Probably planning something tonight. I checked the time on my phone, it was already 1pm. My eyes widened at the time. How long have I been sleeping? I stepped into the shower, ready to get dressed for a stroll until Jack or Anna contacted me. I walked out with a towel wrapped around my body, I began to plug my phone into a dock to play music when I was grabbed from behind. I screamed and hit the person foot with ice, in which they screamed back.

"Shit!" I turned around and saw Jack, I gave him an angry look, "Happy Birthday Sweetheart." I held onto my towel while wrapped another arm as he kissed me. Jack had given me plenty of kisses but I don't think any one of them has been this passionate or happy as this one. I pulled away from him, "What are you so happy about?" I bumped him, to get him out of the way. While following me to my closet, Jack began to talk, "Well. My girlfriend turns 19 today. I'm hoping she'll spend the night with me."

"I spend 24/7 with you." I whined and smirked, he shot me a glare. I laughed and he rolled his eyes. I turned around, "I love to spend my night with you." I tippy toed and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek. His smile has spread across his face and he began to cheer while I slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. I giggled at his cheers and sat on the bed, patting for him to sit next to me.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, trying to pry information out of him.

"Nope. Not telling you." He said, making a motion that he's zipping his mouth up. I rolled my eyes at him. I know he was going to take me out. This would be my first birthday with him actually, last birthday I spent it with my parents and not him. I couldn't lie, I was a bit nervous. We had his birthday with everyone then had sex after. He wanted to take me out, alone. I knew Anna had a say in this, there was no way Jack would exclude Anna unless she insisted or he wanted her to shut up. He picked me up and put me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I promise it'll be a beautiful night."

"I trust you." I said, looking back and his while smiling. He smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then he began to tickle me while holding me down, I smiled but the moment came to an end when Anna walked in.

"Alright Jack, out. Can't see her till later." Anna pushed him out and he winked back at me. She scoffed and made my way towards me with a white plastic bag, "What's that?"

"Your dress."

"Dress?"

"Time to get you ready. Everything starts at 6 and it...3. Okay! Sit down, I'm gonna do your hair and..." She went on and on. She had surprisingly mastered my hair as she waved the whole thing to fall down gracefully on my back. She took me up and began to dress me in this long ice blue strapless dress (similar to the one in the movie), it had light blue sequins on it that ended right under my bust and was just a silkish fabric after that, landing a little over my toes with a slight train. She gave me a pair of white flats that blended well with the dress. She was taking her time, adjusting the dress to fit in the places that it needed to fit. She moved out my way and I gasped, "Where exactly is he taking me?"

"Surprises." She said. She began to put on my makeup while I was just stuck in awe. Where exactly was he taking me? I can't believe this.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out the snowflake pin from the draw and hooked it onto a ribbon. She lifted my hair up and tied it around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror and I honestly wanted to cry. I was in awe of myself, in awe of what Anna could do and nervous about where Jack was taking me. Anna handed me my beige long peacoat, which I only wore for going out occasions and she took my hand. Without me knowing the time, she walked out of the room with me and I could feel all eyes on me. I quickly put my head down to avoid seeing the stares of the other classmates, some gasping while others whispered to each other.

"Put your head up. You have to get used to this soon." She said towards me and I nodded. Once everyone saw my face, they began whoopering and hollering, wishing me a Happy Birthday. As we came down the hall, towards the front door, we heard Jack.

"Stop hollering at her! My girlfriend and I'm-Whoa," I looked at Jack who was running down the hallway in a white suit. I stared at him in awe, "You look beautiful." He said to me and I blushed. He gave me a kiss and everyone started taking pictures. I pulled away, slightly red. He chuckled, "Thank you Anna."

"You're welcome! Have fun." She walked away and I looked at Jack, "You ready?" He said and I nodded, "Exactly, where are you taking me that we needed to get fancy for." We walked out towards his car, helping me climb in it.

"Well, I wanted to take it back home." He said, smirking. I looked at him, confused but didn't say a word as we drove throughout the city. He parked the car and we began to walk down the street when he stopped, "There." He pointed at the sign and I stared at it, "Aquavit...What why is that familiar? Wait. Jack! You brought me to get scandinavian food?! Isn't this like a 4 star restaurant?" Jack smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it and we walked in, "Frost party?"

"Right this way sir." The attendant took us to our table, which was in a small, dimly lit area. I smiled at Jack while taking my jacket off, "I can't believe you did this." He pulled out my seat and gave me a small peck on the cheek, "I was kind of homesick too." He chuckled and I smiled, "I think this is the best thing someone's ever done for me." We looked at the menu and smiled at all the foods that I knew from back home, it wasn't exactly the same but it was good enough from me.

"May I take your order?" We gave the young lady our orders and she eyed me suspiciously. I gave her a weird look and she smiled. She scurried into the back and I looked at Jack, "What was.."

"Your cover is blown. I didn't think they'll realize." He pointed his head towards the back door and there were a bunch of people coming. I slapped my head with my palm, embracing the embrassment that was to come.

"Princess Elsa, is that you?" A soft voice said and I looked up, gasping. It was my older cousin that had disappeared from Arendelle a long time ago, nowhere knew where him and his family met. Tears had sprang from my eyes, "Eirik, is that you?"

"Oh, Elsa!" He gave me a big hug and started crying, "I thought you were in the accident with your parents."

"Oh, Eirik. What happened with you guys? Where is everyone? Eirik! Anna would love to see you but I can't!"

"Are you guys still attached at the hip?" Eirik looked over at Jack and I blushed really hard, "We're dating."

"Finally." He grumbled and I poked him, "It's my birthday!" I said and he smiled, "The bill is on us."

"Wait, what? No. I just wanted you to know!" I said putting my hands up in protest, he rolled his eyes, "You're still the same. I'm not changing my mind." I rolled my eyes and pouted in defeat. I looked at Jack who just shrugged, "Eirik, you can come back to the university with us to celebrate more. We're just having a dinner. You'll see Anna." He said and he nodded with excitement. I smiled at him, "Now, where's that grumpy old father of yours?" He laughed and went to go get his papa. Jack smiled at me and winked, "Wait. You knew?!"

"I checked out the place before I came here." He smiled and I got up, giving him a big hug. I sat back down when my Uncle Alfred came towards us, "Oh. It's really you! Look at my little Elsa. Stand up, let me see how beautiful you look!" I blushed and got up, he twirled me around then gave me a hug, "You'll be a beautiful queen. Thank you, Jack. For bringing her here. I miss you so much. I thought I'll never see you again. We thought you died in the accident with your parents. Elsa!" He started crying then tears started falling from my eyes, "I missed you guys so much."

"Alright, let's get you to ready to eat and go." He said, moving away from the table. We had finished eating, Jack ordered dessert for the both of us but got up to use the bathroom. I got nervous a little bit, he arrived back with the deserts along with my cousin and uncle. He seemed pretty nervous about something, moving around at the same time.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked and he took a deep breath, "Look. I know we've been through a lot. I mean, a lot. However, we always came back to each other because we knew we wanted each other for the rest of our lives. I mean, we're still young and I can understand if you don't want this," He got on his knees and everyone in the room gasped, even I, "Elsa, wo-"

"Yes!" I screamed, "Yes!"

"I didn't even get to ask the question!" He whined and everyone laughed, taking pictures of us. He put the ring on my finger and I smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Arendelle has a prince!" Someone screamed out from the back then the whole restaurant got quiet. Jack and I groaned, knowing the reaction.

"Is that Princess Elsa?! Oh!" Everyone started screaming and I rolled my eyes, "Great." I grumbled. Luckily, for Jack and I, it was time to go. Parting my ways with my uncle, Jack, my cousin and I went back to the university. I was busy chatting away with Eirik to realize that we weren't in my room, we were in the lounge area. I walked in and everyone screamed surprised but Anna. She stood still then she broke down crying, everyone was just staring at her.

"Elsa, is that..." She asked and I nodded, "Eirik!" Rapunzel screamed, running towards him. Anna was still crying, recollected the thoughts. The rest of the guys stared at the two girls, freaking out about their cousin, "Guys. This is my cousin Eirik. He's from Arendelle. He's older than us...How old are you know Eirik?"

"26."

"His family and him left Arendelle and we never were able to contact them..." I said.

"Eirik! You butthead! You better not leave again! I missed you." Anna was hitting him with a cloth and he was laughing, "Still a bit feisty? Eh?"

"Please, her boyfriend's nickname for her is feisty pants." Rapunzel said and the three of us laughing. Jack looked around, nudging me and telling me to look at Eugene. I looked at Eugene who was staring at my hand then Jack, "YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?" He screamed out and everyone turned to look at Jack and I. Their mouths wide open, "Surprise." I said, throwing my hands in the air and Jack chuckled. Anna squealed and clapped, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen-Oh, I mean King Jackson of Arendelle!" She said and Eirik laughed at her. We all began to celebrate my birthday, mainly with the attention on Eirik. Jack wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "I actually didn't think you'll say yes."

"Who can say no to a handsome one like you?"

"You." He said and I rolled my eyes, "Thank you Jack. For making this birthday extra special. I never thought I could find him."

"Anything for my queen." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled. Best day ever.

* * *

**I own all the rights to Eirik**

**The name Eirik is a Norse baby name. In Norse the meaning of the name Eirik is: _Forever strong._**

**hyperactiveguest: what was your question? i'm sorry, i can't find it. **

**I have a family friend who got engaged a couple years ago at 18 :P I thought it was cute so I'll put it here. So yah. Cuties. They didn't get married till they were 21 or 20. Don't remember. That was a LONG engagement.**

**I have She's So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer stuck in my head T_T**


	32. Chapter 32: School

When you are blessed with a significant other, life arounds you cease to exist. You are blinded by their beauty, their warmth, their presence due to the feeling we call, love. As rich as the word seems, as beautiful the media portrays it, not everything about it is perfect. Not everyone goes through with it, it's not always beautiful. The next day came around, the whole school had already heard about Jack's proposal to me. We mainly blamed it on Eirik, as his company had put it on their Facebook page and it spread like wildfire. Some called it cute, others disagreed and said to give it five years while others were wishing us many years to come. Jack also seemed to drag along another group of fangirls as well as fanboys for me.

"Where's my beautiful fiance?" Jack came into my room and I laughed, it was a day of classes which meant lots of buzzing.

"She's right here." I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, he laughed and put me down. I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, ugg boots and an Arendelle crest hoodie. He smiled as I began to pack my bag, "At least we have our first two periods together." Jack said and I nodded, "Thankfully." I grabbed my stuff and he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Ready to go?" I nodded and we made our way out of the dorms and towards the school hallway. Everything was dead silent, everyone was staring at us, I could feel the ice in my hands begin to build up. I looked down at the ground, "Lift your head up, you're going to be queen." Jack whispered and I did so. Everyone was focused on my ring, some gasping at. I furiously blushed at everything, I saw Terence at the corner of my eye. I nudged Jack and he frowned, he gave me a kiss in front of him, I giggled. We walked into class and sat down in the middle section, ready for English.

"Congrats, you two." A young girl with long black hair, tan skin had said to me. I smiled, "Thank you." called the class into session, everyone, but Jack, began to write notes. Jack was stuck in lalaland, daydreaming. I rolled my eyes and poked him with a pen, he gave me a glare.

"Pay attention!" I whispered to him and he smiled, began writing in his notebook. Not writing. Drawing. He showed me a drawing of myself with my hands on my hips and evil sharp teeth, I took the notebook and slapped him with it. Class had ended a few minutes shortly after this, I had ignored Jack's attempts to apologize and began to walk out the classroom. He followed along next to me, "Pst. Elsa. Pst. Pst." I stopped in my step, turned towards him and gave him an annoyed look, "Pst." He whispered and my ear and I groaned, "Would you shut it!" I said and he looked amused at my anger.

"Why is my princess so angry?" He said, smiling and I glared at him, "Your princess is going to shove her foot down your throat if you don't stop acting like a child."

"Uh huh." He bent over towards my head, the gap between us closing. I began to get nervous, looking around me before he crashed his lips onto mine. We were making out in the hallway, which made me nervous as hell but Jack didn't seem to mine.

"Get a room!" A voice called at, throwing something at Jack's head. He turned sharply around and I stuck my head out, Anna was standing right there sticking her tongue out. I laughed and Jack gave her a glare, "Move out of your room then."

"Ew. Gross!" She said, walking towards the two of us. Jack groaned and released his grip from me and I stood back up on my own two feet. I folded my hands and winked at Anna, "Nice save." She smiled and gave me hug, "Whatchu have now, sis?"

"A free with Jack."

"Yucky." She said, sticking out her tongue. Jack gave her a glare and I just laughed at the two of them. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, "Devil alert." He said to the point of us, we looked in his direction and saw Terence. I chuckled at the nickname Jack gave him and flashed my ring, Terence was approaching us. I stiffened and Jack rubbed my back, trying to sooth me.

"Congratulations you two." He said, coldly. Jack forced a smile, "Thank you." Terence stood there, creating an awkward silence between the four of us. Hiccup then came running down the hallway, "Guys! It's Toothless!" He was out of breath, sweating, his bangs were dropping off of his face. I looked at Jack who was, surprisingly, worried. "Come on!" Anna screamed and we all chased Hiccup down the hallway out towards the back of the school. We went towards a cave area to see Toothless, in his dragon form.

"Hey buddy," I came near him, rubbing his back, "What happened?"

"He can't transform himself back into his human form. I was hoping Anna could do something." I stared at Anna who thought, "Call Rapunzel. The flower." Jack had called her and I was sitting there, rubbing Toothless back. He must of saw the ring because he nudged that hand. He was smiling at me, "Yeah. He engaged." Toothless let off an electric shock then a smile, the electric shock surpised everyone.

"He just congratulated us, Jack," I looked at Toothless, beaming, "Dragon style." Hiccup started laughing and Rapunzel came running in. Anna raised the golden flower from the sand, Rapunzel had dipped her hair in a bowl of water with the flower and began singing, "Is that sanitary?" Hiccup asked and Rapunzel shot him a glare, "Does dragon boy want to be a human or not?" Toothless growled and I put my face in his eye, shaking my head no. He sat up and pouted which made me laugh. Rapunzel went over to Toothless and gave him the drink, Toothless stared at her then it. I nudged Toothless and then allowed Rapunzel to help him drink it. After a while of silence, Toothless turned back into human form.

"Toothless, do you know why you couldn't transform back?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He stared at me, "I'm not sure, why. I was just enjoying a fly around the campus. Something struck me in the wing." His voice was hoarse and dry, I gave him a hug, "I think we need to do a protection program on you too." He laughed at my comment.

"So, when's the wedding?" He asked Jack and Jack stared at me, I shrugged, "We haven't really thought about that yet."

"Well, whenever it is. I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"Thank you, Toothless." I smiled at him, Jack began to hold my hands but then my phone started ringing. I looked at it, Eirik.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come? My mom doesn't believe that you and Anna are alive. Nonetheless, Jack's around. She's freaking out on my father." Eirik asked and I smiled, "We'll be delighted to come." I hung up the phone and explained everything to everyone. Rapunzel, Jack, Anna and I decided to all go over to Eirik's place to have another family reunion. This time with my crazy aunt.

* * *

**Hey guys...Sorry for such the short/dead chapter. This is only a filler. I have a lot of fillers because sometimes in the next chapter I have something big planned.**

**Today I was hanging out with my crush, he knows I like him but he doesn't like me and I wanna strangle him. I've liked him for a whole school year and its like LOVE ME. So I'm in a shit mood. Yeah.**


	33. Chapter 33: Family

Family. The most cherished thing to be around, whether its a group of friends you call family or just your family equipped with a mom, dad, etc. Family. My family was soon to be grown, equipped with a mother in law when I marry Jack, a bigger family seem surreal to me. My days spent alone in the castle would never predict this kind of the outcome, marrying my childhood best friend. The car towards my aunts house was silence from me, Anna and Jack conversating about my crazy ol' aunt who freaks out over everything which made her over dramatic. They were right. If she dressed you and see a little wrinkle in your shirt, she'll flip out. I smiled to myself, then Jack put his hands on my lap, holding one of my hands. I looked up at him and smile, he quickly glanced at the stoplight. I traced my palm with his finger while he kept driving onto my aunts. Reaching there, Eirik was already standing outside the building, looking impatient. Jack had parked the car, the three of us hopped out, Anna squealing and ready to meet our long lost aunt.

As the door open, my aunt didn't say a world. She just stared at the three of us, blinking. I knew she was trying to register the information of seeing all three of us for the first time in 15 years. Crying shortly followed after and I walked in, giving her a big hug.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear and she started nodding. Anna rubbed her back and Jack joined into the hug. Her crying soon stop, her pulling away from us and inviting us inside to talk. We descended into the apartment, sitting down on the couches in the living.

"Elsa, I heard you're engaged. To Jack." She looked at him then I nodded, "I knew it." She finished and Jack gave her a weird look, "Did everyone in Arendelle predict this?"

"Pretty much." She said without hesitation. I stared at her with my mouth open while Anna giggled at my reaction, I elbowed her and she groaned in pain. My aunt diverted her attention to Anna, "Oh. You're not off the hook. Who's this Kristoff?" She asked and Anna turned bright red, "He's my boyfriend."

"I wonder what Elias would think of this one. The baby daughter dating someone who is 3 times the size of her." My aunt said outloud, Anna furiously blushed while Jack fell over with laughter. Everyone looked over at Jack then my aunt rolled her eyes, "Never changed, did he?" I shook my head and she cracked a devious smile, "Does he still chase other guys away from you?" Jack sat straight up and Anna laughed, "Oh my God. So, Jack had moved away. We hadn't seen him for years. He had began to send Elsa signs that he was here but when Jack finally told her, she turned him down. She didn't want him around. So we went to a party and Elsa was talking to a guy. He was staring her down the whole time, getting angry because she didn't talk to him. Oh, was he pissed when he found out they were dating. He drove a wedge in th-"

"Shut up Anna!" Jack screamed and Anna stared at him, sticking her tounge out. My aunt laughed, "Is this true?"

"That's not the only guy! He put the crap out of a guy just because he kissed Elsa."

"Jack!"

"In my defense, he kissed her then we later found out he was an asshole." Jack put his hands up and rolled his eyes, "There are people at my school, trying to kill Anna and I to end Arendelle's royal court." I told my aunt and she gasped.

"There are WHAT?" Eirik screamed out from behind, sitting next to Anna with a furious look on his face, "WHAT?" He screamed again and Jack nodded, "Elsa. You want to show him?" I got up and showed Eirik my side, Jack explaining the story. His face had hardened and turned red, faced with anger, "When I get my hands on that Hans boy," He began grumbling while touching the wound, his fingertips were cold against it which made me jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled, "Did they do anything else?"

"Drugged her too." Anna said and Elsa nodded, "They're attacking me because since I'm the oldest I'm, obviously, next in line."

"Are you going to go back to Arendelle and become queen?" Eirik asked softly and I nodded which caused him to frown, "Queens could still travel." I rubbed his back, "But they'll still try to kill you."

"Can't. It's illegal. Even if Norway doesn't want us to be a kingdom, they still can get serious punishment. Some of them have their own kingdom themselves. They can lose everything." Jack pointed out and Elsa's aunt nodded then sighed.

"Elsa, are you sure you can handle being queen by yourself?" Elsa look hesitant then nodded, "I've been training to be queen my whole life, I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, I'll have Jack here to help me." Eirik held Elsa's hand, "If anything goes wrong, I'm moving back into that castle with you." He gave her a stern expression and Elsa nodded. The whole group went on, catching up on missed time until Anna started to get bored. Jack had pointed it out, saying that we would take the two girl homes and their aunt let them be on their way.

"Anna, you want ice cream?" Jack asked and Anna jumped up, nodding yes. Jack chuckled at Anna's reaction while I rolled my eyes. We had headed to go get some ice cream, Jack tagging along behind Anna while I groaned and lazily walked behind them. I didn't want any ice cream. I wanted to rest my little legs on my bed and blast music. I sat down, watching Jack buy Anna ice cream while she jumped around, mixing a bunch of shit into it. As Jack was finished, he saw my unhappy expression and mouthed a sorry to me. I plastered on a smile and we drove back to the campus, in silence, this time without Jack holding my hand. As he parked, I sighed and let myself out of the car - itching it lay back in my bed, not wanting to move from the position I would laying in. As I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed while groaning. I pulled out a bottle of water, jugging the whole thing down, "Too much talking." I said outloud. Jack nudged me over and kicked his shoes off his feet. He wrapped his legs around my body and pulling me up so that my head was now resting on his chest. He nodded in agreement and kissed my cheek.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I have to be around you all the time."

"You're in danger. I have to be around you, regardless."

"You two both have valid points." Anna called out from the kitchen, I rolled in her response, "I'm out." She said, closing the dorm door behind her.

"Why are you so annoyed with your sister today?"

"Bringing up everything. It gets really annoying. Somethings people, even family, shouldn't know." I grumbled under my breath, "I wish she had balls that I can freeze." Jack chuckled while I sighed, "I don't mind being in your arms though." I turned around and looked at him, he put his head down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't mind having you in mine." He smiled and I blushed then frowned, "Jack, do you think we'll ever have normal lives?"

"Elsa, you are to be crowned queen when you finish college. You grew up as a princess of Arendelle's favorite rulers. What makes you think a normal life was ever possible for you? Normal isn't even a proper word. Nothing is normal. Shit, this school shows an exact example. We thought, normal college but no, we drink something and turn out as magical beings with annoying pixies." Jack said and I chuckled a bit, he was right. Everything seemed to be beautiful, the school seemed to be normal but once we got here, bam, my nickname as the Ice Queen became realistic. It's ironic how things played out.

"Let's watch a movie. I get to choose this time."

"What movie?" He asked, I gave him a devilish smirk, "Mean Girls." He groaned really loudly while I began to play the movie on Netflix. I chuckled and relaxed myself in his arms, he rolled his eyes and kept grumbling throughout the movie. I wrapped the blanket around us, knowing that sleep would soon fall over us which it eventually did as the movie was coming to an end.

**Haha...The guy I like did a prom proposal in front of me to another girl...Then my ex-best friend kept staring at me while giving me an evil smirk. **

**I have mastered concealing my emotions, due to my depression so I pretended to be really happy and it came off like that...**

**So, kind of broke my heart. When I got home, I was in tears. Haha, conceal, don't feel, put on a show..make one wrong move and everyone will know...Yeah well shit**

**On the bright side, I've been finding people who go to the college I got expected too on Instagram and Tumblr...Friends, yay...**

**P.S. In honor of the decade anni of Mean Girls on April 30th...**


	34. Chapter 34: Musical

Your hobbies along with your talents define the greatness and passion in your heart. As some are skilled in artwork, you can be gifted or cursed with powers such as mine or Anna's. Other than my outrageous snow powers, I've grown up as a talented singer. Singing, I mostly kept to Jack and Anna, although I had a passion of wanting to get my voice heard. Imagine, how perfect that would be. But I wouldn't be able to take the pressure of the paparazzi and the flashing lights, I liked my alone time. However, it had became rare once Jack forced himself back into my life. It's not that I didn't mind, I loved his attention but sometimes, I felt it was a bit too much. I looked up from my position to see Jack awake and playing with his powers, making snowflakes in his hand. I smiled and adjusted my body on his chest, he looked down at me, "Hey."

"Hey." I said softly, he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and squeezed his freehand, "What time is it?"

"Only 9. Classes start at 12," I got up from the bed and nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna get ready." Jack groaned and sat upwards from his position. I chuckled to myself, went into the bathroom to get myself washed up and ready. I walked outside to see Anna standing there with a paper in her hand and a displeasing look on her face.

"Anna?" I said and she turned towards me. Her face lit up into a thousand stars. I slightly laughed to myself, "Oh! Elsa! The school...they're having a concert! Music department! Anyone can sign up. I wanted to do a duet. Please!" Anna put on her puppy dog face. I thought to myself. Then smiled, "Well, there is this one song that I wrote about mama and papa. I guess we can sing it." I said, Anna squealed with excitement and gave me a big hug. I smiled while I could see Jack rolling his eyes, "It's this Friday."

"That's three days!" I screeched and Anna rolled her eyes, "Like you need practice, you're voice is beautiful." I stared at her, bewildered and as I was ready to back out, she already skipping through the door. I groaned and Jack chuckled, "Tsk, tsk. You're a sap when it comes to Anna." I picked up the pillow and threw it at his head, "Shut up!"

* * *

It was Friday and my nerves were getting to me. Anna and I were backstage, waiting for our names to be called. I picked at the fabric of a short ombre blue and white dress that I was wearing while Anna looked at me, a green and white ombre dress like mine. When Anna and I did anything together, we would wear similar clothing to help calm our nerves. I turned towards her and squeezed her hands, "Please, welcome Anna and Elsa Arendelle." The announcer presented, with that we walked on stage. I could hear clapping from all around the room, Jack sitting in front of the stage and giving me a wink.

"Uh. My sister and I would be performing an original song called If You Can See Me Now. It's dedicated to our parents, so yeah." Anna said, in the mic. She looked back the band giving them a nod to go, I stood patiently: (Bold - Anna, Italic - Elsa )

**It was February 14 Valentine's Day**

**The roses came but they took you away**

**Here on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm**

**Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone**

_And I'll never get to show you these songs_

_Dad you should see the walls that I'm on_

_I see you standing there next to Mom_

_Both singing along, yeah arm in arm_

**And there are days when I'm losing my faith**

**Because the man wasn't good he was great**

**He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"**

_**And explained I was young, **_

_he would say_

_Take that rage, put it on a page_

_Take the page to the stage_

_Blow the roof off the place_

_I'm trying to make you proud_

_Do everything you did_

_I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**(Oh if you could see me now)**_

**If you could see me now would you recognize me?**

**Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?**

**Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face**

**Put your hand on a heart that was cold**

**As the day you were taken away?**

_I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_

_Right now, I wish I could hear you say_

_I worry too much, and there's a kingdom awaiting_

_But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

_You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me_

_Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it_

**So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom**

**And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son**

**And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out**

**So if you get a second to look down on me now**

_**Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now**_

_**I still look for your face in the crowd**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**_

_**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

**Would you call me a saint or a sinner?**

**Would you love me a loser or winner?**

_**Oh, oh**_

_When I see my face in the mirror_

_We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now _**(Oh if you could see me now)**

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now _**(Oh if you could see me now)**

_**Yeah I'm just missing you now**_

**I still look for your face in the crowd**

**Oh if you could see me now (**_Oh if you could see me now_**)**

**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**

**Oh if you could see me now (**_**Oh if you could see me now**_**)**

_**If you could see, you could see me now**_**  
**_**If you could see, you could see me now**_

Anna and I backed away from the mic, awaiting everyone's response. It was silent, so quiet a pin dropped, Anna and I looked at each other, ready to walk away when the whole crowd erupted in cheering and hollering. I looked at Anna, in disbelief. I looked towards the corner and saw a couple of our servants from Arendelle here, I pointed them out to Anna with tears in my eye, some formed in hers. We were in disbelief of the crowd response, Jack didn't make it any better. He came out with a bouquet of flowers and my mouth dropped open, he gave them to me, "That's my girl." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a big hug when the crowd started screaming, "Jack and Elsa." My eyes widened when I looked who started it which was Anna, I put my hands up and shaked my head, no. The crowd and groaned, "Why not?" Jack whispered in my ear and I gave him annoyed expression. He pulled me to the mic, I groaned.

"You guys all know my fiance, Elsa. Right?" He said and the crowd screamed, I gave myself a face palm. Leave it to Jack to love to be the center of attention, "Well, when we were younger, we wrote a song called Let It Go." Oh, here we go. Please Jack, don't ma- "We're gonna sing it for you." Fuck. The crowd began to roar for us, "Jack!" I squealed and he smiled, "Come on." He faced me and I bit my lip (Bold - Jack, Italic - Elsa, Both is Both)

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

Out of excitement, I started making snowflakes in my hand. The crowd oozed in amazement, Jack looked at me and smiled.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_I don't care_

**What they're going to say**

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Jack stepped away from the mic, "Give it up for Elsa Arendelle, guys!" He screamed and I blushed. At this time, I was into the whole performing stage.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

The whole crowd erupted into screams, howling at the fact that I hit that note. I smiled and looked at Jack who winked at me, I rolled my eyes.

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Without even saying, we shot our hands in the sky, creating two big snowflakes making them dance around each other. I hugged Jack when the doors flew open, Jack and I dropped our snowflakes.

"The show is over! Go back to your rooms!" A big man boomed through the stage, Jack and I made a scurry for the back exit. We were stopped in our motion, holding hands, "Nuh uh. You two are in for it." The big man said towards us, I couldn't look over at Jack, I was stuck. Horrible scenarios were running through my mind. The spell was dropped and Jack pulled me into his arms, I started to cry and he rubbed my back, "What do you want from us?"

"I want you to stop this nonsense!" He screamed in Jack's face, "Leave us alone!" Jack snarled and I clutched onto his shirt, "Can't you see you're scaring her?" He kissed my forehead and I was trembling in his arms. The man didn't say another word, there was just silence. I, then heard Jack scream, the man had a big fireball in his hands.

"Don't hurt us!" I put my hands out and an ice shell covered me, he threw fire away.

"Stay away, please!" I put my hands out, creating a slide, "We don't want to hurt you." I put a wall in front of us, "Just stay away!" I screamed, pulling Jack away.

"Jack, please." I began to cry, Jack and I trying hard to defend each other. I then heard Jack scream then collapse on the floor, I looked at him, there was a bright red ball interesting his heart.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, putting my body against him, "No, please, no. Jack! No, no, no." I cried, holding his body and I could feel the room frosting, "Don't leave me again. Not you too, Jack. I need you." I whispered, lifting his head up.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha  
mwahahahaha**

**I got a job interview tomorrow! I'm sort of excited. I'm blasting music and trying to write the next two chapters along with doing homework and writing for my other story. Whew. **

**Would you like me to include something? I might include Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) as a spy from Neverland. Whatchu think?**


	35. Chapter 35: The Abyss

Heat, all I could feel is an intense feeling of burn on my skin that held me awake. I could feel the beads of sweat dropping down my face, I woke up and rubbed my face with a fuzzy eye sight. As it got clear, I realized that I was in the same position I was in a few weeks ago. In darkness. I jumped up from the floor and ran over to an exist, only to be pulled back, I looked over and saw that my hands were chained to the grounds again. I sighed and concerated my anger onto the hooks but instead I collapsed from the overwhelming heat. I screamed out in pain then began to sob, I curled myself into a ball, "Stop it! I can't take it! Make it go away! Make it all go away!" I yelled towards no one. All I could think of was Anna, how alone I was leaving Anna. There was no mama and papa for her. All she had was me and Jack. Jack. Jack!

"JACK?!" I screamed out, tugging hard at the chains while sitting on the floor. I needed to find Jack. The last time I saw him, there was fire, a black hole in his chest. I could hear footsteps and jiggling, "Jack?" Instead of Jack, a dark laugh erupted from the shadows. I held my head up even though I couldn't stand up, my body was too weak from the heat, "Hello, Queen Elsa."

"Hello." I said, calmly. Not showing any fear but showing a strong will. I couldn't see who is was or who it is, I can only see a dark figure. I smiled towards the dark figure and it laughed, "Are you looking for your Jack?" I didn't say a word. I looked away from the shadow. Soon I heard a snap with some light, I looked over. Jack was on the floor with his chained but a black spot on his chest, paler than his usual skin color.

"JACK!" I screamed and crawled over. The heat burned my skin but I didn't say a word. I just wanted to get over to the other side of the room and hold Jack, "JACK!" I screamed and he didn't say anything.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed. I tugged at my hands, pulling harder and harder, "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Elsa." I heard a whisper and I looked over to Jack. His eyes were open and tears began to form at my eyes, "JACK!" I screamed and watched as he bent over then collapsing.

"Let him go, please." I began to beg, "Please." I whispered out. I looked over at Jack, who was studying my movements. I looked up and so did he, resulting in a gasp. He had just realized that we were under a bowl of heat. I tugged at the chains more, pulling with all my strength then I realized the heat had been turned up which made me tug harder.

"No, please! Don't kill me! I have a sister. I'm all she has left. Please." I screamed while tugging, I swore I could feel the chains breaking. I pulled harder, realizing that nothing was going to make this thing move. I looked over the cell I was in, laying my eyes on a dark spot of the room that had no direct heat going towards it. I slowly crawled my way over there and pressed my back against the wall. I was right. The wall wasn't burning hot, it was cool. I sat there, letting the natural cold surround my body. My fact pacing heart began to slow down and my body heat began to drop, I soon felt piercing coldness in my skin. I looked down and realized that heat was actually boiling my skin. My skin had created bubbles from the heat. I stared down at it in horror, what was it doing to Jack then? I shook my head, I looked at the vents of the gates, it was wide enough for my small body to slip through. Slowly and quiet, I cracked the cuffs off of my hands and slid through the gates. I left my shoes at a slight angle to make it look like I was hiding in the dark. I tippy toed over towards Jack, cracking his cuffs then unlocking his gate. I pulled him out, hiding him behind the cage. I put my hands over his body, waving over to restore the cold. A minute after, I could feel him squeezing my arm, I smiled then created a snow cloud, letting it snow on his body then wind to embrace it. Then, I felt myself slam into a wall. I groaned out of pain then realized I had been caught. I looked up to see the same young boy that tried to kill me in my dorm, standing over me with anger flickering his eyes.

"How did you get out?! Witch!" He screamed at me and I flinched, I stood up and put my head up, "A queen mustn't respond to bratty, untamed children." I spat at him and I could hear a soft laugh. I smirked to myself, "I guess one of your people seem to agree with me." He hit me with a wave a dark light and I stumbled back, "I do not want to fight with you, Peter. I want to be let go. I understand that you want Arendelle to fall. However, I am Queen. Things will become extremely hard for Norway if Arendelle falls with force." I said, simply. I tried to walk away but I got held down by Peter, "Arendelle will fall, Queen Elsa."

"Arendelle will always prosper, even when I'm dead." I pushed him off of my body and trapped his feet in icicles. I looked over to Jack, his body was no longer there, I then saw movement. I smiled to myself then turned around to Peter, "Get her!" He screamed. I looked around to see people flying towards me, Pixies? I hissed with anger. A young girl through a light beam at me, I flew an icicle at it which made the light and ice, fly all over the place and destroying part of the cave. Peter growled with hate for the young girl, "Iridessa, I'm going to rip your wings over and send you down to labor with the lost boys!" The girl began to tremble but soon shot me a glare. Another one began to throw water at me, trying to drench me while another pale girl came towards me. I looked at figure, they were going to freeze me. How can you freeze me? Was it possible? The young girl through water at me, I held my hands out, automatically freezing the water and their mouths dropped open. I tapped it, the whole thing collapsed to the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Peter lunged himself at me but before he can, something hit him on the back of the head, making him fall over. The fairies let out a soft snicker and I looked it, it was Jack. I ran over to him and check his body, the bubbling skin was reduced but left red scars on his body. He was still weak, I put a little snow could above him again and his body wasn't so tense. We soon heard heels clapping in front of us, we looked up to see Pitch and Terrence. Pitch didn't look so young anymore, he looked old and evil...Terrence had given me an evil smirk while Pitch bowed, "Queen Elsa. How nice to see you with your fiance." I bowed in return, to be a smartass, "Pitch." Jack laughed and I nudged him with my hip.

"You forgave the guy again? Pathetic." He spat out, I didn't say a word. Soon, there was heelings clacking. Jack eyes widened then gasped, Rosetta came out dressed in a black outfit with the shape that her regular rosey dress was in with glitter all over it. Instead of her rosey flats, she had black boots that reached mid thigh, "Jack. Meet my fiance, Rosetta." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She gave Jack and evil smirk, Jack scoffed, "Rosetta, meet my one and true love, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A royalty, you'll never be." Rosetta flinched and the whole cave gasped, stunned at the comment that Jack said.

"Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" I said and Jack gave me a glare, "You're going to take her side?" I put my hands up, "Whoa. Alright, Alright." I backed away from him and he sighed, I let off a chuckle. "So, how do you guys want to do this?" Jack asked, holding up a snowball, "Fun or nah?" I laughed at his comment when Pitch sent shadows his way, Jack sent frost swirling up the sides of the shadows, including Pitchs' hands. I went over my Rosetta and smirked, "Finally." I thought of a snow monster then hit my hands on the ground, a large snowmonster appeared from the ground while groaning. Everyone took a step back and I patted the snow monster, "I shall name you Marshmallow. Now, get 'em." Everyone began to run from the snow monster, leaving the cave. Marshmallow retreated to me, "Done, Mama."

"Come, let's get out of here and show you off to my friends. Don't be afraid if they attack you. I'll tell you who to scare." I whispered and he pulled Jack and I into his hands. The whole way back into the school, Jack didn't say a word. I joked around with my beautiful creation and he smiled, "Mama, pretty."

"You're handsome for a snow monster." I poked at his snow full cheek, "HEY!" Jack screamed and we both laughed. As we reached for the college, Anna ran out then stopped, "Who is that?"

"That's her snow baby." Jack said with annoyance, I looked at Jack, "Are you mad because you're not the only baby in my life?" I said, chuckling and he shot me a glare then shoved me. I shoved him back. Eventually, we were wrestling each other on the grass while laughing when Jack gave me a kiss.

"Ew!" Marshmallow said and I laughed, getting off of Jack and giving Marshmallow a hug. He smiled at me then frown, "Mama, where will I stay?"

"I will miniaturized you and put you in a cold snowglobe. You can watch over me." I said smiling and him and he nodded, I did as I said.

"Where did you guys go?" Anna asked, walking back with us to the dorm, "That Peter guy, he took us. Anna it was horrible. They put Jack and I under heat and look, I pulled out my arm and showed Anna the red rings that resulted in from the heat. She gasped and looked me, "Oh, Elsa. What are we going to do? You're still a princess!"

"I am known as Queen." I said and she shook her head, "You can't be coordinated for two years."

"You are correct. However, in two weeks, I'm getting to set up for my coronation." I looked at her and she stared at me confused, "You can do that?"

"I'm 19 and the country is left in my hands."

"When you become queen, that means..."

"I know, Anna. It's for the best. Perhaps, I can make some arrangements." I knew she was talking about me leaving Waltworks and having a private tutor to help me with the rest of my studies. However, I was not going to leave Anna alone in a college where multiple people were trying to kill us although I was the top target. My sister needed me. I was going to stay around for her, regardless. Jack looked at me, "Would we make our official announcement for our engagement there?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes, "Leave it to Jack to be self-centered. Of course we would." I smiled and gave him a kiss. We went back into my dorm and saw everyone, sitting down with worried expressions on their face. They all jumped up and smiled, sighing out of relief, I put Marshmallow down on the counter and gave everyone a hug.

"I have an announcement to make," Everyone looked at me and smiled, "In two weeks, I will be coordinated as Queen of Arendelle. Although I shouldn't be crowned for another two years, dire times come from dire measures. I am uncertain if I will be coming back to Walts' to finish my studies. It will also be the announcement of my official engagement to Jack. However, you are all coming. I don't care about your protest." Everyone nodded and Jack was already on the phone, "My mothers' coming to." Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh God." I nudged her in her side while Jack and I shot her a glare. All that was left was the coordination, the only thing I should worry about.

* * *

**The reviews for the story is crazy! I love you guys so much. Don't forget to check out Spilled Ice.**

**Oh, check out some of Kaizelle stories too. Love them so much. I wish you can review a chapter more than one!**

**If you want a shout out and I read your stories, tell me. I read so many, I lost count!**


	36. Chapter 36: Coronation

"You look beautiful, Elsa." Anna said to me as I patted out the dress that I was fitted into for the coordinated in the upcoming few hours. I smiled and nodded. I was dressed in a teal strapless dress with the Arendelle crest on the middle along with the end of the skirt with gold accents, behind the dress was a black velvet long sleeved top while a long purple cape over myself. Anna was currently, putting my hair into the updo it used to be like when I was younger and my mother's famous updo, my bangs were out with a big twist in the middle and a braided wrapped around bun with blue ribbon in my hair.

"What would they think of my ice?" I looked down at my gloved hands and Anna stopped fumbling with my hair, "They loved their princess before, what makes you think they'll stop loving you over magic?"

"It's a burden. Arendelle would be in danger."

"Arendelle would be in danger without you." She said, smiling and looking at me in the eye. I smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. She pulled away, "Time to do your makeup." I sat down at the vainty and she began to do my makeup, lightly. By the time she was finished, the bells began to rang.

"Come on!" She squealed and I nodded. I looked out to see the whole kingdom, gushing around and getting ready to enter the chapel. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs, I walked to the front where Anna and Jack stood. I held the royal courting in my hand, facing the crowd:

_Verðug dróttning stór _

_Hjarta af gulli skína _

_Kronum þik med vánum, ást ok trú. _

_Fagra, grýttur land, heimr Árnadalr. _

_Fylgið dróttningu ljóssins. _

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The whole crowd screamed and I nodded, smiling. Soon, I was whisked away to the ballroom, Anna and I being introduced. Jack, trailing behind, due to the fact to he wasnt a royal. I told Kai that I needed to make an announcement as I told him, he got the ballroom to be quiet and I smiled.

"It's nice to see all your lovely faces again after a couple of years away for my studies. Some faces I remember, some faces that are fresh. I would like to thank all of you to coming for my coordination although it was so sudden. I'm looking forward to being your queen for many years to come and having a suitor to assist me. Breaking tradition, I have news for all of the residents of Arendelle. Some of you who know me from when I was a little girl, would not be surprised at this news as I was told by so many," I looked at Jack and smiled, "Sir Jackson has proposed to me while I was doing my studies," The whole crowd gasped and some started to smile, "I gladly accepted his proposal and Sir Jackson would now be King Jackson of Arendelle once our wedding date is set. I hope you guys accept this marriage and that you would agree that my parents will be proud of me." Everyone clapped and Jack held my hand. Someone spoke up in the back, walking up to the both of us, "But he isn't a royal, you can't marry a peasant."

"Excuse me sir, this boy is royalty to us," Anna said before Jack and I could talk, "We have grown up with this young man who assisted us in every way possible to keep us safe. Norway has had different kingdoms and countries attempt to assassinate my sister and I. Sir Jackson had kept us safe. Your royalty can be defined as your bloodline but it is also defined as devoting your time to those who deserve your help. Sir Jackson would make a powerful king. He is kind, caring and one of the best people you'll ever meet. If it wasn't for him, Elsa and I wouldn't be alive and Arendelle will no longer have a ruler. You guys would live under Norway's kingdom which many of you have deeply complained about before. Now, if you someone can please escort this man out of Arendelle, I'll be delighted." Jack and I stared at Anna with our mouths open, not expecting the little rant from her. It looked as if Arendelle had enough of that mans crap because everyone started clapping while Anna bowed.

"I'm sorry. Queen Elsa would be a fine queen on her own! She takes after her father!" Someone screamed out and Jack spoke up, "Hey! Don't give her any ideas!" The whole crowd erupted in laughter and I chuckled. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and we smiled while we watched the kingdom dance. Soon there was a little kid, coming up to me and he stood in front of us, nervously. I laughed and kneeled down to his height, "Hello!" I chipped up and he shied away, "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh. I wanted to ask Sir Jackson if I can have a dance with you." I smiled then whispered in the little boys ear, "Oh. You don't have to ask him. Come on, let's make him jealous. He believes that I don't dance." The little boy laughed and took my hand, "Hey! Where are you going?" Jack asked and I smiled, "I'm going to dance."

"You told me you don't dance!" I smiled and began to dance with the little boy. He was tall for a young boy then again, most men that were diverse in the Scandinavian area had a tendency to be tall. Once the song was over, I bowed to him and made my way back to the throne area where an unhappy Jack stood. I laughed, "Stop being a big baby." I nudged him and his face soften, "I'm your big baby." I smiled at him, then grabbed his hand into mine. We decided that kissing in front of Arendelle residents was unprofessional and we can leave that behind closed door.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked with his hands out in front of me, I smiled and took my hands into his. We began to waltz around the ballroom, the crowd backing up to seeing the two dance and eventually we broke apart, my cheeks flaring up in red as they all clapped. I made my way over to the food to see Anna, chocolate in her face. I popped one in my mouth and laughed, "Slow down there little sis." She shot me a glare and walked away with a plate of chocolate. I picked up another piece and ate it, as I finished, I looked down at my hands towards the blue gloves. I tugged them down and frowned, I wish this never happened to me. I began to tug on it for awhile before going up to the thrown, watching the citizens again.

"You have to be bored, standing up here. Watching the kingdom the whole time." Hiccup said, coming up to me. I smiled, "A queen has to do what a queen has to do." I then frowned, "Even if it sucks butt." He chucked at my comment then I smiled again, "Would it be wrong if I take an engaged queen to the dance?"

"Do you want Merida to kill me?" I said, raising an eyebrow, "I guess I don't want Jack to kill me either." He said, chuckling and I smirked, "We all know how grumpy Jack gets when he doesn't get his way."

"Big time." Hiccup smiled and I rolled my eyes, "Only I get to tease my fiance."

"Please, I've been teasing him since 10th grade." Hiccup snorted and I playfully nudged him, I looked around, scanning the crowd for Jack but couldn't find him. My eyes did land on a certain redhead, standing along while looking around and I smiled, "Hiccup. I think Merida needs a dance, not me." I pointed at her and he smiled while walking away. I looked around, watching the crowd then slowly stepped out of the throne room, making my way towards the kitchen. I looked around and found a couple of bottles of wine. I pulled out red wine and carefully poured out a class for myself, walking with both the cup and bottle into the study, avoiding as much people as I can. As I reached the study, I cracked the door, still hearing the music from the ballroom. I sat on the couch, sticking my feet underneath my buttom while sipping on the wine. I carefully began to sing to myself:

_I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me_

_Yet I-_

"A queen should be in the ballroom celebrating her coronation, not in the study, drinking wine and singing to herself." Anna said, walking up towards me and taking the wine out of my hands. I sighed and looked at her, "After being locked up for so many years, this party seems to be a little bit too formal and warm." I made a disgusting face at her and she laughed, "Come on, Elsa. It's not so bad."

"This corset is killing me. It's tight as hell. The dress is too old school for my liking and these body pins are diging into my scalp. I can really go for a short, free dress and some flats!" I squealed and Anna laughed, "It'll be over in an hour or so."

"An hour too long." I grumbled under my breath. Anna pulled me up from the study and dragged me back into the ballroom. After protesting with her for a bit, we reached the entrance where I had to hold my composure. I stood up quickly, walking back up to the throne and as I did so, Jack came in at the same time.

"Hey Princess." He said and I smiled, "That's queen to you." He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which resulted in me, raising my eyebrows, "Jack, not in the ballroom."

"Aw! Come on! It was just a peck! It's not that serious." He said and I puffed, "I'm just scared."

"Elsa, you were once their princess but you're know, their queen. They won't mind. Plus, your papa and mama seriously kissed everywh-"

"I really do not want to hear about my parents inmate life."

"It was just a kiss!"

"Still."

"You're one hardheaded queen, you know that?" He grumbled underneath his breath and I nudged him, "Shut up."

"Shut me up then!" He puckered up his lips and I shoved my hand in his face, "No, thank you."

"If we were behind closed doors, you would've been begging for it. Wouldn't you, princess?" He whispered seductively in my ear, causing shivers to run down my back. I stepped away from him and I could seem him smirk through the corner of my eye, he knew he got me where he wanted. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the back and I turned around, giving him a glare, "No."

"Aw, come on!"

"It's my coordination. I can't frickle frackle when I have a party going on."

"But you hate it."

"Jackson."

"Fine." Jack began to pout and I rolled my eyes. Soon enough, the party began to thin out until the only thing left was Anna and Kristoff slow dancing, I smiled.

"Yoohoo, lovebirds." I screamed out towards them and they jumped away from each other, Anna giving me a glare. I turned to look at Jack, who was already gone.

"Jack?" I called out, no one replied.  
"Jack?" I was walking out of the ballroom then I realized, "Jack! Get out of my room!"

"Take your mind out of the gutter, Elsie. I'm here. Unless you want to go to your room." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He had a plate of chocolate treats in his hand, he put the plate out towards me, "I went to get you something." I then realized he had one of my favorite chocolates in the plate, I reached out to get it but he snatched it up, I pouted.

"No fair!" I squealed and he had a devlish smirk on his face, "Come get it." I stared at him confused but then I realized he had the chocolate wedged between his teeth with half of it sticking out. I looked around nervously, before leaning into him.

"I hate you." I whispered before giving him a kiss and he smiled, "Someone can't resist her fiance nor her chocolate." From there on out, we went for the ballroom upstairs stairs to my bedroom...All because of chocolate.

* * *

**Hey guys. I want to thank you for all the reviews on this story! I'm fast forwarding the new few chapters until it's their final year in college but going to keep it detailed. Thinking that this story might end at the 50th chapter. Maybe?**

**Anyways. Sorry for the slow updates. School is a pain. Friends are a pain. My school is going on senior trip wed-friday. Thankfully, for you guys, I won't be attending (Couldn't afford it). **

**I've been having nervous breakdowns. Yesterday, I had tried to hurt myself but my friend had came over and stopped me. Bare with me. Stay positive, you lovely readers you. Next chapter I will address all your questions. **


	37. Chapter 37: Even In The Castle

The rest of the school year flung by fast, I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous about ruling a kingdom at the age of 19 or the fact that I'm spending my whole summer with my family. As summer approached, my nervousness increased. I was no longer running my kingdom through Skype or hearing the snickers of Arendelle having such a young queen with some royal courts disagreeing with it, I will be running my kingdom through physical papers and meetings with a younger sister and boyfriend on my hands. The terrible traumas of last summer went through my head, the last summer I had ever spent with my parents. I sighed, packing up the last of my items, looking around at my room. There wasn't much to miss here, the dorm was being given to the summer term students so Anna and I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Are we done?" I asked Anna who was bent over, looking underneath our beds to make sure that not a single thing was left. Out of the whole school, Anna and I were probably the only ones who clean their room before they left for break which led to thankful comments from the janitors. We've heard way too many stories about some of these rooms which led me into thinking if any of these children's parents have taught them manners. "Yeah!" Anna said, standing up and grabbing her suitcase. We made our way out towards the dorm to only hear a speeding suitcase behind us, "Wait! Guys!" I turned around to see Jack, I smiled, "Have a good summer." I went in to kiss him and he stared at me, "I made arrangements to come with you guys." I looked at him and formed an O with my mouth, "Then let's go!" Anna said and we made our way towards the limo that was now awaiting us in front of the building. Still subconscious about the family wealth, I rushed Jack and Anna into the car. As we got in, Anna looked at me, "Are you still nervous about being knowing? The whole school is filled with rich people."

"Unlike these rich people, who parents own a top company or invest in a lot of things, we're royalty. The countries queen is only 19, in college, running a kingdom from thousands of miles away." I snapped which shut her and Jack up. I sighed, "I'm just a bit nervous. Running the kingdom on it's on."

"You have Jack."

"Jack isn't king...yet. They'll be addressing the kingdom as Queen Elsa until our marriage day which is in... 2 years? I can't marry in Arendelle till I'm 21. I want to make sure the marriage is Arendelle approved. I'll be moving back there to rule the kingdom anyways." I fiddled with my skirt on my body, Jack moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulder, I sighed.

"Is Kristoff coming over this summer?"

"Yeah, he has to work out some things at home. Is it okay if he took a private jet?"

"Anything for you, Anna." I smiled at her and she nodded. Soon enough, our door was being open, "We're here, Queen Elsa. Your jet awaits." I smiled at the man who drove us, giving him a curtsey in which he nodded and took his hat off. Anna, Jack and I pulled our suitcase towards the jet, packing our stuff in while I took a dress out and hung it up on a rack.

"Why'd you take that dress out?"

"I'm a queen. I can't step outside the jet with a pair of jeans, it's a simple dress with an Arendelle crest on it. Nothing too big." I said, sitting down on my seat. Anna nodded while Jack groaned, "This summer is going to suck."

"How so?"

"My fiance is going to be stuck with paper work and her little sister is convincing enough to get me to do her hair." Jack mumbled and I chuckled, "I'm sure I can make time for you. As for Anna, that's your fault for being so gullible." Anna laughed while Jack pouted, giving Anna a glare at the same time. A couple hours passed, Anna and Jack were already slumped over sleeping while I was wide awake. I slowly made my way out of Jack's arm and went to the kitchen, I didn't know a thing about running a kingdom. I mean, I did. I just didn't know how to do it alone. It was my father always with the paperwork, my mom taking care of Anna and I. I poured myself out a cup of water when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, I jumped up, spilling the water all over my self, I groaned then looked up to see a sleepy Jack.

"If you're tired, you didn't have to scare me."

"But you're so cute when you're frustrated." He chuckled, squeezing my waist tighter and nuzzling his neck into mine. I smiled and leaned my head on his for a little bit before sighing and walking away, I looked at the clock destination time to Arendelle, there was 2 hours left.

"We should start getting ready." I pointed out to him and he nodded. I went into the bathroom, getting myself situation while he woke up Anna. I pulled on the smooth ballgown, the dresses I solely despised, and grumbled to myself. The things I do to keep family safe. Jack, was in for the hell too, he groaned loudly when he realized he had to wear a suit.

"Stop fussing." I said, buttoning up his shirt, "I don't like this! I want my jeans and a shirt."

"You're going to be wearing it everyday when we get married, shut up," I tippy toed towards him, "Besides, I think you look hot in it." I whispered in his ear and he turned bright red. I giggled and gave him a giggle on the cheek, "Tease." I heard him grumble and I laughed.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sir Jackson, we're here."

"Thank you." I said to the guy. I went towards the door, putting on a straight composure in which Anna laughed, "Hi. I'm Elsa. I need to act sophisticated all the time. and sassy."

"Shut the hell up Anna." I hissed which made her and Jack laugh. I rolled my eyes at the two, making a mental note to keep them separated when I was doing paper work. As we walked out the plane, Jack came to my side, hooking his arms with mine while Anna dragged on the side. As we walked towards the castle, people bowed towards us and I smiled at them, shaking a few hands and giving hugs. As we reached the castle doors, I checked around to make sure that you couldn't see me from the outside of the castle.

"Finally!" I kicked my shoes in the air and ran up the stairs towards my room, "What the hell was that?" Jack said and Anna laughed, "Joy of Elsa." I chuckled, then quickly threw off my dress. Soon, the room door burst wide open and I jumped out of shock, standing in front of the door with a slip. I looked over and saw Jack, I took my dress and threw it at his face while I slipped on a pair of sweatpants with a crop top. He chuckled, picked me up and threw me on his back, "Jackson Overland Frost! Put me down this instant!" I screamed.

"You might rule this kingdom but you don't rule me." He said and I rolled my eyes, I began beating his back with balled up fist, "Your-OW!" I had used my finger and zapped his butt with ice. He dropped me and I ran off, finding places to hide myself in before he can reach up to me. I hid behind one of the hidden doors in the castle, softly laughing to myself.

"Elsa! Where are you! I am going to kill you! ELSA ARENDELLE?!" He began screaming, his voice loud and soft. I giggled to myself, idiot. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and slowly opened them. I screamed loud, a pair of dark yellow eyes were staring back at me. I began to scream, loud enough for the castle to hear. The pair of eyes tried to smother me but I held my breath, zapping the creature back with my eyes. I pleaded to myself that Jack would come, eventually there was banging on the door then a crack. I turned around slightly to see that Jack and Anna were here, knowing that things would get ugly. Jack had threw a ball of snow, lighting up the whole area, to see that there was more than one pair of eyes and that it was a bunch of shadow horses.

"Pitch." I whispered out, one of the horses neighed loudly, as if it was conforming it. It began to charge at me, Anna, someone how got light to burn one of the horses in which it shriek out of pain. She put up a couple of vines of rose wall, poison on each prickle that killed anything on impact. As we backed out of the room, Jack and I began to frost over the poison, making wall barriers of ice and flowers, we slammed the door after that. I, felt a pain on my right side, strong enough that I collapsed to the floor.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, holding me on my side. I touched the spot where the knife wound was, Jack carefully lifted up my dress and I could see his face turn red while Anna gasped.

"W-W-What's wrong?" I asked, out of breath. Anna turned to me, her face paralyzed with fear, "You have Pitch's black sand in you." I gasped and tears sprung out, "W-Wh-What does that mean?"

"If you don't get help, he would manipulate you with your own fears. He would let your fears control you, changing into my sweet Elsa into a dark soul beyond repair. You wouldn't be conscious of your decisions and I would be forced to kill you." Tears sprang from my eyes as I clutched onto Anna's clothing, "I can't rule a kingdom like this."

"Forget about Arendelle, we need to find you help." Jack said, his voice sounding stiff.

"But, Ja-"

"No." He said, raising his voice and I shut my mouth, "Is Grandpappy still in the forrest?" He asked and Anna nodded, "Yes. Should we go to him?" Jack nodded. He softly, mounted me onto a horse and we made our way towards the forest, Jack occasionally looking at me while I grabbed tightly on his waist. I could feel tears stinging down my eyes from the pain and the fear of the outcome.

_Yes, Elsa. Feel the fear._

_Join the darkness._

_Dark and Ice._

_Your parents didn't care. They wanted to get your sister away from you because you're a monster._

_You're a good for nothing. Arendelle will crumble in your hands. Monster, they won't love an Ice Queen. They'll see you as a demon._

_Monster, demon. Elsa. Elsa. _ELSA! I looked around to see that the trolls were staring up at me. I sighed and looked at them, I looked over at Jack who was explaining everything to Grandpappy. He whisked me over and gasped, "Jack, that is a wound underneath darkness. The sand would s-"

"I get it but is there a way it can be removed?" Jack said and I gave him a glare, Grandpappy sighed, "You. However, it would be a painful process."

"What?"

"You would have to freeze the dark sand," Anna gasped, "Her body temperature would drop. She would actually feel cold. Once you start, you can't stop. If you stop, she will die and you would loose your magic and nothing can help bring her back to life. The process will be painful to watch, her body would trash and she will let out blood curdling screams. You have the power to kill her by helping her, Jack." I looked at Jack who stared at me, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"Save me."  
"But, you can die."

"Believe in yourself." I whispered and he nodded. Grandpappy gave him intrustion and boy was he right. I could feel Jack's ice, crushing down on my ribs, I couldn't breathe. The cold went through me and I began to shake, "E-El-Elsa."

"Keep going, Jack." Anna said. I smiled at Jack, my head facing him and he nodded. He concerated a little more and I screamed in pain. I felt as if my lungs were collapsing on me. I could feel my body moving, "Stay still, Elsa. I don't want to lose you." Jack whispered out. I couldn't respond, I was too busy feeling the pain from the ice. I felt something drawing out, I screamed out, looking for something to hold but I couldn't. I could no longer feel the ice and my hand, my arms were failing around as I tried to calm myself down to get Jack to finish. I felt as if someone shoved a thousand needles towards my side, as if someone was slowly crushing me to death. I could feel myself getting dizzy, exhusation before I closed my eyes.

"_What a pathetic excuse for a female?"_

"Who's there?_"_

"_Why do you still go on? You know your parents secertly wanted you dead. You should've just locked the door and die."_

"You know nothing!"

"_Poor Elsa. Locked her sister our. Poor Elsa. Her boyfriend cheated on her. Poor Elsa, she's dying."_

"No, I'm not!"

"_Look down at yourself, don't you see yourself fading! You're dying! He killed you!" _

"Jack would never do that! He loves me!"

"_Are you so sure?"_

"YES!"

"_So, why'd he crush your lungs? Why didn't he stop? Why did he let the ice kill you?"_

"He didn't mean it!"

"_Oh, I'm pretty sure he did. So did your sister. You were a burden, always had evil coming after you. Evil. The evil only chases the ones who desire to be evil."_

"I do not desire to be evil! I desire to be free."

"_LIES! If you do not transfer, Anna would die. IT WOULD ALL BE YOUR FAULT."_

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

"_ARENDELLE WOULD PERISH. THE LAST MEMBERS OF ARENDELLE WOULD ONLY REMEMBER HOW EVIL AND SICK THEIR QUEEN ONES."_

"STOP IT!"

"_THEY WON'T ACCEPT YOU. YOU'RE A WITCH."_

"I AM CURSED."

"_BUT YOU AREN'T, ICE QUEEN."_

"STOP IT!"

"_FALL INTO YOUR FEAR."_

"NEVER._"_

"_YOU WILL BE THE REASON WHY ARENDELLE FALLS."_

"I WOULD BE NO SORT."

"_But you do feel it, don't you?"_ The voice cackled and my heart sank, I do feel it. I do feel like the reason why Arendelle would fall. Look at me, I'm fading. Anna can't take of the kingdom on her own. Jack isn't even king yet, Anna would be all alone. All alone. I'm leaving her alone,_ "They won't accept you but I will." _The voice was right, Arendelle would think of me as a monster, as witch. They will excile me, their own queen. They wouldn't care. My heart started to pump faster out of pain, the worst case scenarios began to errupt fear in my head_, "Come be my nightmare queen with me, Elsa."_

"No, I have Jack!" I have Jack. I had Jack. I have him.

"_You have nothing but me! You're dead, you're fading. You're gone!"_

"IF I WAS DEAD, I WOULDN'T BE HERE. I WOULD BE GONE FROM EXISTENCE. I WOULD NOT BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE. THIS IS NOT A SECOND CHANCE. THIS IS A SICK SICK WARPED WORLD."

"_Oh, this isn't a sick sick warped world. This is your head."_

"Wait...No..." I looked at my hands, black sand crawled around it_. "Succumb to the fear, Elsa." _It was clear to me now, this was Pitchs' doing, "Pitch, why are you doing this?"

"_You never really saw who I truly was."_

"But...I liked you." I whispered out loud, looking down at my hands,_ "Wait, what?" H_e said and I looked at him confused, "I guess I never admitted it. It doesn't matter, you're old now." Silence came from the both of us, then I saw a bright light_, "NO!"_ He screamed out_, "Don't go near that!" _

"I can't!" Something was pushing me towards the bright light. I couldn't move back. This was it, I was going. This was it. This is it. Goodbye.

I looked around, my eyes began to flutter open. I rubbed my eyes and saw Jack, crying next to me. Was I a spirit? I went to touch him and his eyes looked up. They were red and filled with sadness but enlightened with joy once he saw me. He jumped on top of me, giving me a bear hug, "Oh, Elsa. I thought I killed you." He whispered in my ear, and I held him tight, "I couldn't leave you." He gave me kisses around my face which made me giggle, "Your laugh. Just, you. What would I do without you?"

"Uhm...Still be a jerk?" I said, smiling and he rolled his eyes, "Never going to let that go, are you?" I shook my head no when I heard Anna, "Wait! She's alive! She's alive! Oh my Gosh." Anna came over, giving me a hug too. I smiled and took a whole of her center, "Oh, Elsa. I love you. I don't even know if I can ever take your place in Arendelle. I'm so happy your-"

"Grandpappy?" A voice called out. All three of us, sat up from our position and looked over towards the trees rustling. Jack held his hand up when Grandpappy, chuckled, no reason to worry. A well-built man came out of the shadows, his blonde hair flapped over his face and it seemed as if he was a mountain climber...I looked over towards Anna who was confused, "Kristoff?" He turned his head towards us and stared, "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Elsa."

"Why are you here?"

"This is my family." We all stood quiet, Grandpappy staring at each other then smiled, "OH THIS IS THE ANNA. I didn't know you meant Princess Anna."

"Wait, what?" Anna said and Kristoff blushed. I chuckled, "Kristoff must of pulled a Jack and gushed his heart out to his family." I said, looking at Anna which I can see resulted into a glare from the both of them. Anna laughed, "So. How about we go back to the castle and tell Kristoff what happened then he tells us about living with the trolls?" Everyone agreed and we walked back, explaining what happened. Jack had his arms around my waist, he kept pinching me and finally I got annoyed, "Why are you pincing me?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming," He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed, "Never do I want to leave you again." He said and I smiled, "I don't want you leave either."

**Guys, when you left me all those comments on the last few chapters because I was talking about my thoughts of hurting myself, I broke down. I actually started to cry. I never had so much people, caring for me. Even if I dont know you guys personally or never talked to you, I've never been so grateful in my life. THANK YOU. You stopped me from making a huge mistake. **

**I'm thankful for you guys. Even when I don't say it, I am. You guys are honestly the best. In honor of your loyalty and my happiness, I gave you this long chapter. It's not much but like I said, I'll be fast forwarding it.**

**Thank you guys, so much. I love you all. **


	38. Chapter 38: Dreams

"Elsa, I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." Anna began to sing and I rolled my eyes, "Go away, Anna. Stop singing that stupid crap over and over again." I screamed out and she stomped away. Why did she insist on bugging me? It's not like she doesn't have Jack or Kristoff around. However, she was right. Two weeks into arriving in Arendelle, I was bombarded by papering work in which my only breaks were breakfast, lunch and dinner, even then I would skip lunch a few times to hurry and get everything done. Not to mention on top of that, Jack was working out wedding plans for us. Currently, I was looking at the market stats to see how the food production was going in Arendelle to see if we needed imported goods. Arendelle, had always been old fashion, we relied on mainly home-grown items along with imported as people always craved for a diversity. I sighed, realizing that as the land grew hotter, the crops began to dry out and I had to find a way to fix it, fast. Maybe Anna's nature powers and my ice power can help, nature does include water, right? I shook my head and went into the next pile, flying through notices of princes' willing to take my hand. Haven't they already heard of my engagement? Politely, I declined along with noting the fact that at my coordination I had declared that I was already in engaged. It was a repetitive process, it hadn't stopped. Soon, the doors burst open and my headshot around, ready to shove daggers at whoever interrupted me but my body soften once I saw Jack.

"Anything else?"

"What if we have the wedding on your birthday?"

"Jack, isn't that a little too cold for everyone?"  
"It is. However, it's OUR wedding."

"Jackson."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, "It would be perfect. Now, let me finish these papers." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Whatcha working on?"

"Well, apparently other kingdoms haven't heard of my beautiful engagement and the crops in Arendelle are dying out from the intense heat this summer. I'm not sure if we should reveal our powers to our people." I sat back down at my desk, "I also want to plan a ball for Anna's 18th birthday." I whispered and Jack nodded, "Would you like me to follow up on that?"

"Oh, Jack. I would love it if you do. Please?" I looked up at him and he gave me a kiss, "Anything for you, princess."

"Queen!"

"Whatever!" He called out while waking away. I watched as he left, smiling at his lack of professional attire. I went back to sorting through papers when Kai knocked on my door, "Your majesty, a young man is here to see you." I stared at my papers then shuttered, "Can you tell him to wait. Also, tell Jack to put on a suit. I do not want to see any young man without an invitation without Jack."

"Alright, Queen Elsa."

"Kai, you've watched me grow up. Elsa is just fine. Stop with the formal assessment." I said, turning around and giving him a hug. He chuckled, "It'll be so weird."

"No, it won't. You went around calling my father by his first name for years!" I said, pushing him out my door, "Bring Jack back in here. It's Elsa, Kai." I smiled and he laughed, shutting the door behind him. I slipped off the smooth gown that I was wearing, putting on a dark blue gown that had the Arendelle crest slapped in the middle of it while slipping on flats and putting my hair up. A knock came on my door, "Els?"

"I'm coming, Jack." I said. I looked at my appearance then smiled, "Alright." I opened my door to see Jack, standing there in the royal attire.

"I asked for a suit."

"Kai knows better." He said, smirking and I laughed. We walked down the staircase, making our way to the lobby to greet the young man, his appearance was unfamiliar to my liking. Jack then stared at him, his mouth dropped open and the young boy ran up to him. I stared at the two and realized that Jack was crying, "Uhm..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack was holding the young boy in his hands, "This Jamie, he's like my younger brother. I used to baby sit him when he was younger then one day, his family left."

"Oh, well. How'd you find your way here?"

"I heard about the engagement! Jack would talk about you for awhile then he stopped. It clicked in my head. Princess Elsa and Jack! We moved over here Jack." Jamie said and Jack smiled, "Well, after I marry to Elsa, I'm staying here too."

"Can I be the best man?" The young boy asked. He was not over the age of 11, he must of been fairly young when he left. Jack smiled at the boy, "Don't you think you're a little too young?"

"I am not!"

"Okay, Jamie. Whatever you say? Hey, where's your au-mom?"

"In the village. Can you go see her?"

"Well, it's up to Elsa."

"Can I tag along?" I spoke up and Jamie smiled, "Mommy is going to meet Queen Elsa! Wow Jack, she's more beautiful than you described her." Jamie pulled on Jack's suit and made both of us turn red, "Alright, let's go see your mother." Jack said, putting Jamie down. Jamie ran out the castle doors, Jack trying to get him to slow down and I couldn't help but think of the kind of father Jack would be. Kids? No. Oh, my. We walked down the streets, Jamie bouncing around and going crazy while Jack trying to calm him down. I laughed at the sight of the two of them, rolling my eyes. Jamie finally stopped and grabbed mine and Jack's hand, "Mommy! Jack's home."

"Jack..." She whispered out and she ran over, "Jack! Oh, I've missed you. I never realized. You've gotten so big. Oh, you're wearing the royal attire already? Did you get married to her? Oh, she's beautiful Jack. You're real-"

"Kara..." He whispered out, she kept blabbing, "Kara! She's right there!" Jack pointed at me and she faced me, "Oh! Queen Elsa." I did a curtis, "Any friends of Jack doesn't have to address me as Queen Elsa if we're not in public." She smiled and Jamie gave me a hug, "Mommy, Queen Elsa is going to be my si-"

"Jamie." His mother stopped him and his eyes widened. I looked over at Jack who sighed then plastered a smile on his face. While Jack and Jamie caught up, I sat down and began to talk about Jack to Kara while learning interesting facts. As night began to fall, we bided our goodbyes and I walked out with Jack. We walked in silence before I spoke up, "Who is Jamie? Be honest."

"He's my brother." Jack said, bluntly.

"Wait, what?" I said, stopping in my step and Jack sighed, "My mother had another baby." I stared at Jack, beliwered by his comment. We both didn't say a word, I was filled with ultimate shook. He took a deep breathe then began to explain, "When we left, my mother had a boyfriend. Best thing in the world. He was so caring. I loved him, started to call him my true father. She and he accepted that. Then, my mother was pregnant. He went to war, never came back. I was a growing teenage boy, she couldn't handle me herself. So, she gave Jamie to my aunt. She moved away without telling my mother anything. We were heartbroken. I-"

"It seems like all you know are goodbyes." I interrupted Jack and he nodded, I could see tears coming out of his eyes. A huge wave of regret fell over me, all those times I didn't let him in. His sister died, he lost his father, he had to leave me, his mother's boyfriend never came back from war, he lost his brother. I stared at the sadness in his face, I gave him a kiss, "Let's get home. It's getting late. I'll sleep tonight with you instead of working on papers." He nodded and I held his hands. We made our way back to the castle in silence and I smiled, "Look at the stars."

"They shine as bright as you."

"Stars are dead, Jack."

"Way to be a romance mood killer." He said and I chuckled at his comment, kissing him on the cheek. As we made our way towards the quotes when I heard whispers, I looked around, "Jack, do you hear that?" I said to him and he stared at me, "Hear what? Are you okay?" I looked around again, "I'm fine."

We walked into the castle, a chill went down my back. I couldn't help but feel like I was obligated to go somewhere, something was calling me. I walked up the stairs following Jack, twiddling with my hands as I saw ice seeping through them. I gasped, Jack turned around and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's the first time they've done that." I showed him my gloves and he nodded. He took them off and jumped back, there were icles coming out of my hands. I groaned as we walked to my room, "This just got a whole lot harder." I mumbled and Jack nodded his head, silently agreeing. I began to change into my night gown, Jack slipping off his clothes and hanging them up. I laid down in bed at the same time he did, facing him and he held my hands, "Stop worrying, Elsa."

"How can you tell?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He chuckled and I shook my head, no. I turned to the side, letting him pull me in closer, I smiled and put my hands over his. We laid in silence before he spoke up, "Elsa. Did you ever think about having kids?" He whispered and my body stiffened, "Forget it." He said and I laughed, "I actually did, today." I said, turning over at him. He smiled, "Why?"

"The way you acted around Jamie. Running around and playing with him." I said but then I frowned, "Not now. I need to finish school and sort out the kingdom."

"I didn't plan on having any now. I was just wondering. By the way, I think a little Overland would be too much for Queen Elsa to handle."

"Excuse me?"

"I said it." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned around, closing my eyes. I felt a kiss on my cheek and a faint goodnight. I smiled to myself before letting sleep coming over me.

"_But she won't remember I have powers?"_

"_Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also grave danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." A girl similar to a younger version of me cowered in, what seems to be, the kings arms. He vowed to lock the gates, keeps her powers hidden from everyone, limit her contact with people, including Anna. As the images projected in her dreams, Elsa began to feel herself tear up. This younger version of her seemed to born with her powers, hurting her sister on the process. These girls had the same names as the two. She couldn't help but feel bad for the little girl and angry at her parents. They locked her up, refused to let her see her sister in hopes that she would be able to control in._

"_Elsa...Elsa...Come...Elsa..." A voice whispered towards me. I looked around, the young girls images faded. In the corner, something blue shined in the light. It was a blinding blue, the color of my blue ice, "Elsa, come to me." I held my hand over my eyes, "Who are you?"_

"_Well, I'm the answer to all your questions. The person who tells you how your story ends. Your faith."_

"_Story?"_

"_Well, your life with your powers. Tell me Elsa...If you could change your faith, would you?"_

"_I'm pretty happy where my life is right now. I wouldn't want to change my faith."_

"_Oh, Elsa." The voice growled then perked back up, "I'm sure you want to know answers."_

"_I rather go on oblivious to my future and enjoy the moment I have with my family now."_

"_Did you ever feel like they weren't your real family?" She said, bluntly. I stopped and looked at her, "Wait, what?"_

"_Let me tell you Elsa, come to the other side with me."_

"_Other side?"_

"_The side where you would learn about Arendelle's past, present and future."_

"_On the other side, will I have Anna or Jack?"_

"_No, you'll be stuck as a spirit. Divided in bet-" Her hands flew over her mouth, "Oh, no." Her eyes stared at something, her soft expression turning into a horrified one. I realized she was looking directly at me, I looked down and didn't see anything. I turned around and jumped back, It was...Me? However, she was dressed in a corset like blue dress that was made out of ice with a cape that was made out of snow. My mouth dropped opened as I stared at her but she looked right through me, her blue eyes were dark as if she was angry, "Who are you speaking too?!" She said, harshly. The light blue figure looked at me, silently giving me a look of don't do anything, I nodded, "Nothing, queen."_

"_Whoever you were talking too, you better not convince them to come to our world! What we have must stay hidden. Where is this person from?!"_

"_Arendelle, my queen." The young lady stopped and looked up, "Arendelle?" She said, softly. The light blue figure nodded, I looked over at the young lady who had a tear run down her eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were talking to someone from Arendelle. You should leave them alone. Let them live, let them lead a life that I never got too." She whispered out. The light blue figure clapped, I was screaming as the image fade and I fell into darkness. As I caught my breath, I looked again. I struggled with my eyes as daylight broke through._

* * *

Guys, would you mind if I change the tittle to something else like , Beyond the Walls of Waltworks College. Maybe extend this story out to Elsa and Jack's life after they graduate?

Do you guys like the new idea I introduced? Please answer my questions. And again THANK YOU SO FRIGGEN MUCH for the words of encouragement to not hurt myself. Whenever I'm feeling down, I look at your comments and start to cry. To know that my work actually brings joy into people's lives. Thank you so much.


	39. Chapter 39: Tree of Life

As the days went by, I haven't heard or seen the young lady in my dreams but that didn't prevent it from haunting me. The curiosity of Arendelle's past and future had tempered with my mind, I actually wanted to know about these things but to risk being a spirit and not be able to be with Jack and Anna had actually terrified me. If I was a spirit, I wouldn't be able to hug them again or show love with them. Anna would be terrified, the only living bloodline to her would be gone and she would have to grow up and become queen herself. Being a little realistic on my side, Arendelle would've fell faster than a blizzard in the winter. The dream, acted as if it had casted a curse on my mind. Usually being focused and listening towards conversations and things that were important had been dazed out as my mind was always focused on that bright blue lady and the woman who had similar features towards mine. Could it be that she was the connection towards Arendelle's past and future?

"Elsa, Elsa!" Jack screamed and I jumped. I gave him a glare, "You don't have to scream, I can hear you perfectly!" I snapped and he rolled his eyes. I puffed, my bangs flying up then slapping straight back onto my forehead. He stared at me with his blue eyes as if he was trying to register my emotions, instead I gave him a glare, "What did you need?"

"Wow, queen dut-"

"Jackson."

"Alright. We have a ball planned for tonight."

"A ball? Tonight?"

"Well, it was a homecoming ball. Do you not remember? You planned it a couple of months ago to celebrate the kingdom of Arendelle..."

"It's tonight. Oh my! I don't even have an outfit. It slipped my mind. Oh, Jack. What am I going to do?"

"It's alright. Anna has that under control. I've been keeping her busy. I decided that a ball for her 18th birthday would be a horrible idea. Usually when you throw a ball for a milestone birthday, sutiors would come and ask for her hand in marriage, Kristoff around isn't such a good idea either...So, probably just a movie celebration or something with the group?" He said and I thought about it, "I have been getting invitations for her hand in marriage...You're right." I said and he smiled. We smiled at each other for a while till I jumped up, "I guess I should see what this crazy girl is up too with my clothing." I got up from my study while walking, Jack trailing behind me, "You got your royal suit?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Are you going to comb your hair?"

"Do I have too?" He whined and I giggled, "I'm teasing you. You shouldn't. Jack, you're wonderful. You're truly fit to be king. However, I don't trust you with paperwork."

"You don't trust anyone with paperwork! You don't even trust your advisor."

"It's good to know that you know me." I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." I smiled at him for awhile, then I squeezed his hand, "Let me try on this outfit. I'll see you later." He nodded and I made my way towards my room. I couldn't help but smile at the butterflies that were going through my stomach, the butterflies that haven't gone away since the day I first kissed him. I squealed for a bit then quickened my pace towards my room, to see Anna laying down on my bed. I chuckled then cleared my throat, "I'm looking for Princess Anna or Arendelle. I believe that she has red hair which are usually pulled into two pigtails that makes-"

"Haha, very funny sis," She pulled me into the room and turned my body towards the mannequin stand, "Well. You always complain about the dresses being so poofy and stuff. Of course, I knew we had to keep the corest and that you liked the color blue so I came up with this. I hope you like it." The dress was stunning as it was designed by Anna. I top of the dress were the sleeves were was a sheer like white with a black corset design on top of it, Arendelle's crest was, of course, in the middle of it while the bottom of the dress was a royal blue and along the sides were white heels (think Ariel's the little mermaid dress for Kiss the Girl). I smiled and turned towards Anna, "It's beautiful. How do you think I should wear my hair?" I asked her, looking at the dress and putting myself next to it, "Wear it out and wavy."

"Can I even do that?" I ask, nervously and Anna chuckled, "You're the queen. Who is going to tell you what to do?" I smiled at her, the nerves that were rising in me had relaxed. I gave Anna a quick squeeze then pulled away, "I wonder what Papa would think of me right now."

"I know for a fact that he would be proud that you're taking care of Arendelle so nicely. By the way, lay off the paperwork, you're ahead of it by three months."

"Wait. How'd-Anna!" I screamed and she laughed, "The kingdom is mine too."

"Not if I have kids." I grumbled and she gasped, "You and Jack started talking about kids?!"

"No, no, no. I'm just saying. Please, don't. Start."

"What's wrong with having kids with me?" Jack said, walking in. I rolled my eyes while Anna squealed, "What would you name them?"

"Out." I said to Anna, pointing at the door. She frowned at me and I raised my eyebrow in which she stomped out the door, "Fine." She grumbled while shutting it behind her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack who had a smirk on his face, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off." I said, sitting on my bed and staring at my outfit. He sat next to me, "Is that your outfit for tonight?" I nodded, trying on the heels, "You'll look beautiful in it."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like to practice dancing?" I smiled at him to see he was already standing up with his hands out. I giggled and took his hand, "Prince Jack."

"Queen Elsa." We starting dancing to no music, giving him chances as he twirled me around with a goofy grin on his face. He pulled me in and gave me a kiss, proceeding to pick me up bridal style, I squealed which made him laugh. I held on his shirt, snuggling my head into his chest while he sat down on the bed and holding me close to him. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me, with loving eyes and I did the same thing back before blushing and shoving my head into my chest. He chuckled, "Why do you still blush?"

"You make me feel like a kid all over again. A lovesick puppy." I muffled into his chest and he laughed, "You're beautiful." I could feel my cheeks blazing up, "Stop! You're going to turn me into a tomato." He laughed then stopped, "Elsa, what has you so distracted lately?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been dazing in and out of conversations. Are you okay? Is there something I need to know?" I pulled my face away from Jack and I smiled, "I'm fine, Jack. Just wondering about the kingdom."

"The kingdom will be fine, Elsie."

"Would I be?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit scared. Silence filled the air and I sighed, putting my head back into Jack's chest, "I don't want to go mad from all this royal work, Jack."

"You won't. If you go mad, it'll be because of me." Jack said and I rolled my eyes, I turned around and started to make snowflakes in my hand, "They're beautiful." I whispered and he nodded, "Just like you." He kissed the top of my forehead and I smiled. We sat there in silence, playing with the snowflakes and I dropped them, "What's wrong?"

"I should start getting ready for the ball. You too." I said, getting off the bed and he smiled. He went to go change into his royal attire while I changed into my gown. As I finished, I made my way down the steps to see the preparations going on for the ball. So far, I was pleased. Everything was in order, I went up to Kai, "Who did all of us?"

"Prince Jackson." His comment made me giggle, "Kai, you can address us without the formalities." Kai ended up rolling his eyes which made me laugh. Jack came down the stairs, wearing a white royal suit which made me gasped. He chuckled and I went up to him, "Who gave you that beautiful suit?"

"Ah, the same lady who made your outfit." I laughed at the thought of Anna and Jack fussing over what to wear. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "So, you really did all of this?"

"Well, yeah. You've had your face stuffed in papers for the past few weeks, I knew you would freak out if there was no preparations for it." He said, I looked at him and smiled. I began to fit his suit on him and he just smiled, "Are you always going to fix my suit and patt my chest?"

"Until you get it right." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Queen Elsa, the guest are starting to arrive."

"Bring them in! Jack, go get Anna for me." I gave him another kiss and he nodded, I greated each guest with a lovely smile on my face. Chatting with a couple of the older adults, playing around with the kid. Soon, a young kid came up to me and she couldn't be more than 4 years, "Queen Elsa, can you pick me up so my mommy and daddy can spot me?"

"Well, when did you last see them?"

"I'm not sure. I can't find them. Please."

"Alright. I hope I don't get into any trouble, miss." I said, raising an eyebrow at the young girl. She giggled, shaking her head and I laughed. I picked her up, her legs had wrapped around my waist. "What's your name?"

"Princess Alana."

"Oh, your majesty. Pleasure to meet you."

"No, it's a pleasure to mee-"

"OH! Alana! Thank goodness, you're okay." A frantic lady came running to me, I gave her Alana and smiled, "Your daughter is a sweetheart. I hope she didn't bring you into a panic."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," She took Alana out of my hands and I smiled, "Were you nice to Queen Elsa?"

"She called me your majesty, mommy."

"That's only because you are." I bowed to her which made her giggle. Her mother smiled, "You'll be a fine mother."

"Oh. No, no, no. No kids anytime soon. Frankly, I'm too scared to have kids of my own."

"Well, why?"

"I'm afraid they might take after their father. If you ask me, he's a little trickster himself."

"Are you bad mouthing me already?" Jack came from behind me which made the lady and Alana laugh while I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me." I said to the two females and turned around towards Jack, "I can bad mouth you all I want." He chuckled and I gave him a big hug, when we heard a commotion from the middle of the ballroom. I walked down from the throne, "Excuse me, what is going on here?" The crowd parted away while Jack and I made our way towards the commission. We saw a short old man, cursing out Kai which infurates me.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you please explain to me what you are doing?"

"Well, I'm cursing out your servant here because-"

"You do not address the people who work with me as servants. You address them as sir or miss. We do not use such words in our kingdom, especially when they've raised us. Now, why are you cursing Sir Kai over here? Did he upset you?" I fixed my posture up, speaking in a calm manner.

"No, you're the one who upset me." The whole crowd gasp and I was taken back by the comment, "Me? How could I have possibly upset you? Did I do something wrong?" At this point I was confused, I looked at Jack who shrugged.

"In what world do people think that its acceptable for a 19 year old to run a kingdom?" The crowd gasped and it infuriated me, "Exc-"

"Then she is standing next to and marrying a peasant b-"

"He is no peasant!" I screamed and everyone in the room looked at me. I took a deep breath, "Who may you be?"

"I'm Duke of Wesselton." He said and I scoffed, "Well, Duke of Wesselton. If you do not like the way Arendelle is. The way that a 19 year old is running the country and marrying someone out of royalty bloodline, then you must leave. Arendelle is running perfectly fine and as long as I rule, it will stay like this. Now, if someone can escort this man back to his travel choice and this ball can continue going the way it was, I would love it. If there is anyone else who feels the same way as this man, you are free to go." I said, turning towards the crowd while no one followed. Kai took the man towards the enterance/exit of the castle, I ran towards him, "Duke, consider your business with Arendelle done. You have no right to barge into my kingdom and make a fool out of me like that." I hissed and he was taken back at the comment.

"Elsa, I will deal with this. Enjoy yourself." Kai said and I smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Kai."

"I love you too." He said before whisking away the fuming duke. I went back over to the throne where Jack was standing, watching over the crowd. As I walked on the steps, he smiled and began to rub my back, "Haters gonna hate." He said and I looked over at him before bursting into laughter.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." He gave me a smirk and I laughed, another young child came up to us. I crouched down to his height, "Is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're a pretty queen."

"Oh. Oh, thank you. You're handsome yourself." I began tickling the little child who started to laugh. He gave me a bow before running off and I stood next to Jack, "I wonder why children keep coming up to me."

"I think I know why." He pushed his head towards the crowd, "A lot of them have been whispering about children already." I groaned while rolling my eyes when a slow song came on, "Care to dance?" He ask, putting his hands out in front of me. I giggled, "Why not?" He whisked me onto the floor and we began to waltz, the crowd smiling at us. After the song finished, the crowd clapped for us which made me blush. Eventually, the duke came back with more anger this time.

"How dare you make a fool of me in front of different kingdoms?"

"I have done nothing of the sort."

"You listen here-" He grabbed one of my gloves which shocked the crowd but yet, I couldn't find Jack anywhere, "Give me my glove." I reached for it but he pulled it up.

"Your parents would not allow this to happen."

"You know nothing about my parents."

"It is unacceptable that a 19 year old runs a kingdom like Arendelle's."

"It is running perfectly." I said, standing my ground.

"Someone escort this man out." I turned my back towards the crowd, making me towards the exit to get Anna or Jack, possibly even Kristoff.

"Arendelle will fall! Aren-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, turning around. Unaware that my gloves were still off, a semi-circle of ice daggers went around me. The duke gave me a smirk, as if he was waiting for an unprovoked attack. Without the help of Jack or Anna, there was nothing I could do. I whimpered in the corner and then ran out of the castle, towards the back of the fjord.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out but I stepped on the water, realizing that it had only froze with each step. I began to run off, without saying a word. The duke was right, Arendelle will fall as long as they had a Snow Queen as a ruler.

"Elsa! Wait! Please!" She screamed. I turned around one last time to see that she had slipped on the ice, falling on the ground a little while Kristoff picked her up. Yet, Jack was nowhere in sight. I, however, was still in shock that the kingdom how found out about my powers due to anger. They probably thought I was a monster now. After a while, my feet started to get heavy and I realized that I needed a place to rest. A place to rest? But where? Unless I can make something with my ice...I didn't even know my powers full capability. I looked around, seeing a flat area. I began to hum the song Jack and I wrote, building a staircase towards another part of the mountain. Letting go of the humming, I began to blow it out in a full blown song while concentrating on the idea that I needed a place to rest. After a couple of minutes, I stood inside a castle made of purely ice which amazed me along with a dress that replicated the same that the young woman was wearing. I couldn't figure out what had just happened, why I just bailed out on my kingdom like that. The most important question was, where did Jack run off too.

"I'm looking for Queen Elsa." A lady said and I whipped around, "How did you find me? Who are you?" I put my hands up, not afraid to hurt the lady. I mean, after all, I just built this place out of thin air, there's no way someone could reach me so fast. In fact, the lady was familiar...

"My name is Yggdrasil. The tree of life. We have met, haven't we?"

* * *

**Decision:**

**(1) Change the tttle so that Elsa's whole life (including after Waltworks College) is included into this story.**

**(2) Keep the tittle then explain that it's extended towards the midstage of Elsa's life?**

**(3) Create a Triquel that would describe (go in depth) with Elsa's life as a Queen while being with Jack?**

**Come up with a title and summary if anything?**

**Btw: Hyperactive Guest: Girl, you need an account so I can talk to you! I read your reviews and it makes me happy inside. I don't ever stop reading reviews. Even if I don't address them, I read them. I write my stories for my readers and I LOVE the feedback. Oh, and you're one of my first reviewers. Don't think I forgot about ya ;)**


	40. Chapter 40: Altering

"I'm not sure...Where you at my coordination? Or tonight's ball?" I asked but the young lady laughed. She was a brown skin lady with a slim green dress on which stuck to her curves, her hair was up in a bun. Although her colors were brown and green, she had a blue glow radiating off of her. I stared at her, in awe of her beauty.

"My colors represents a tree's natural tones."

"Yeah. You have a blue glow around you though?"

"Indeed I do. Does it remind you of anything?" She asked and I stared at her, confused, "I guess not." She said, walking around the room I just built. Her heels had clacked along the icy floor, with each step, a leaf produced under her feet, "So. Yggdrasil. Are you going to explain why you're here?"

"Your dreams." She said while touching the walls. I stood quiet for a while. My dreams? My dreams? My..."You're the lady from my dreams?"

"Indeed I am. Pleasure to be at your service Queen Elsa," She made her way towards me, taking a bow in front of me, "Have you thought about my offer?" She asked. I knew she was talking about time travelling with her, after all, she is the tree of life.

"If I time travel...I will cease to exist. Won't I?"

"Well, it depends. If you mess something up, then the whole timeline of the past, present and future will mess up."

"So, one small det..."

"Can me-"

"ELSA!" Jack screamed. I could feel a gush of wind then a large crash from the balcony. I ran over towards it and saw Jack face first on the balcony while a piece cracked off. I chuckled then helped him up, "Come Jack, I woul-" I turned around to see that Yggdrasil was no longer there. I stared at the middle of the room, confused as hell. Where would she have gone? Why did she leave all of a sudden? Jack looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where were you when everything broke out?" I asked. He looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"When Wesselton ripped off my glove?" I said and Jack stood there confused, "That didn't happen. I was with you the whole time. He left the first time. He never came back. All I remember was Anna saying that you were freaking out and ran across the fjord, so I came up here and knew that this castle was your work. It's beautiful by the way." I stared at Jack with my mouth open. Did I just imagine that whole situation? I nodded slowly, "So, no one knows about my ice powers?"

"I don't think so. Nothing happened at the ball. I think we should get back, people are going to worry why their queen ran off so fast." Jack said, hesitant to touch me. I nodded, letting him pick me up bridal style, "Thanks for walking-"

"We're not walking."

"Then wh-AHHHHHHHHHH!" I started screaming as I felt the air rush through me. I could wear Jack chuckling, looking down at me. I gave him a glare, "I hate when you do that!" I screamed and he laughed. It didn't take long to reach Arendelle, where Anna was waiting at the corner of the fjord. She smiled at me and ran to hug me, "What happened? You just started having a panic attack!"

"I guess the work got to me. Now, let's get back to that ball." I rushed her away, not wanting to explain anything. Jack and Anna walked in front of me due to the narrow walls, Jack holding my hand. I turned around to see Yggdrasil at the other side of the fjord, watching me. For some reason, I felt shivers down my back and rushed towards Jack, clutching onto his arms.

"It's okay, Els." He said and I nodded. I wasn't even sure if it was okay or not, I was having hallucinations and it could risk everything. The ball was going on, Anna who taken the situation well had told the people that I wasn't feeling well and I'll be back in a second. I blamed it on food poisoning while a lot of people seemed convinced that I was pregnant. I reassured them that I wasn't planning on having kids anytime soon, that it was simply spoiled milk that I accidently drank. They all nodded, after a couple of dances with Jack and Anna, the party began to thin out. As everyone left, Anna and Jack began to help clean up while I sat down on the throne chair, rubbing my foot.

"Elsa!" Kai screamed and I looked up at him, "What?"

"You don't do that on the throne chair."

"But my feet hurt!" I whined and he raised his eyebrows at me, "Fine." I grumbled before getting up and stomping my way up towards my room. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. As I entered my room, I saw Jack sitting on the bed. As I wanted to be mischievous, I quickly jumped on his back which made him jump. I giggled and he laughed, "I don't think this is very queen like."

"There isn't anyone watching us, is there?" I said, rolling off of his back. He turned towards me, "There's a point. Still don't think it's queen like."

"Like you care." I snorted and he smiled. He bent over and gave me a slow kiss, I pulled him down next to me. I could feel him smirk, he began to kiss my neck when a banging noise came from the outside of my door. I groaned loudly before making my way towards the door, I opened it and saw Anna there, laughing. I gave her a glare which made her laugh, "I'm sorry but this just came in for you." I grabbed the letter out of her hand then shut the door in her face. I could hear her laughter from down the hall, I put the letter in the draw of my desk. As I turned around, I saw Jack was directly in front of me. I jumped and he laughed, "Where were we?" I smirked and he picked me up, bridal style and carefully putting me on the bed, "I'm tired, I don't want to do anything." I giggled and I could hear Jack groaning, "You're a tease."

"We have many more moments together. Not tonight." I said, slipping out of my dress. I went through my draw, pulling out a simple night gown while Jack just took off all his clothes and laying down in his boxers. I laughed, "Someone's lazy."

"I don't like sleeping with clothes. I only do it because Anna barges in the room. No privacy from that girl." He grumbled and I laughed. I laid my head on his chest, "Eventful day, huh?"

"Yeah. I do like that ice castle though. What made you build it?"

"I didn't think I'll come back to Arendelle. I needed a place to stay." I said, simply. However, tonight's events did seem to confuse me. I picked up my phone, searching up Yggdrasil. She was the tree of life, she was also apart of Norse mythology. I didn't understand anything that was going on. If she was a myth, why was I able to see her? What was so sacred of her existence as a human that Jack couldn't see her? I sighed, curling my body into his. He wrapped his arms around me while rubbing my back, "Whatever is going on, you'll be fine, Elsa." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. Soon after, I closed my eyes:

_I was running through a meadow of flowers, letting the fresh crisp air fill my lungs. I wasn't sure what I was running for, I was just running, feeling the sharp slaps of my hair in my face. Soon, my body came to a halt. The summer soon began to freeze, everything was stuck into, what seemed to be an eternal winter. I looked around in horror, to see that my hands were out, signaling that I was the one who casted this spell. Yet, far ahead there was still signs of warmth which I ran towards but every time I ran, the more freeze. It was as if my body was casting the freeze, my existence was freezing the whole world. I stopped and dropped to the floor, not knowing what to do._

"_Elsa..Elsa.." A voice whispered, I looked up and saw Yggdrasil in front of me with her hand out. I stared at her, crawling back on the ground, "What are you?" I hissed and she laughed, "Well, I'm a spirit, of course." I smacked her hand from out in front of me, "Did you do that to me during the ball?"_

"_Alter your vision, well yes."_

"_But why? Arendelle probably thinks I'm mad now."_

"_I needed you to see me." She said, frowning. I stared at her in disbelief, "You didn't have to do it that way." I said and she stood there, "I'm sorry. Elsa, you still haven't told me your answer."_

"_I just want to know why that lady resembled me so much."_

"_What lad-. You saw that?"_

"_Uhm. Yeah, you looked directly at me then you shook your head."_

"_Oh, no. No. No. How can you remember-Goodbye Elsa." _

"_What?" I stood there confused, watching Yggdrasil run off into distance, "Wait!" I screamed out and I began to chase her, "Stay away, Elsa."_

"_No, why?" I screamed and she turned around, "You aren't supposed to remember your dreams. Death will come upon you. Leave." I stared at her with my mouth wide open and watched her fade off into darkness. Soon, I was surrounded in darkness._

"_Poor princess, she would never understand her faith." Someone hissed and I whipped around, "What faith?!" I screamed and there was a deep laughter from a corner._

"_Someone explain to me what's going on?!" _

"_Follow the voice."_

"_What voice?"_

"_Darkness or the Light. What will you choose?" It hissed and I stood there, confused._

"_She'll never understand her faith." It hissed once more before I fell into darkness. I screamed loudly, I could feel sweat beating around me._

"Elsa! Wake up!" I could feel somebody shaking me really hard. My eyes had shot open, I struggled to catch my breath. I saw Jack's face above mine, his hands cupping my face. I gave him a weak smile but that didn't help him, his face was written over to worry. He seemed to be talking to someone, then there was a cold sensation on my forehead. That's when I realized that he had probably been trying to wake me up for hours.

"What time is it?" I said, struggling to sit up. My body had felt so weak. Jack jumped up, fixing me so that my back was against the headboard.

"It's 12pm." He said, putting the cold cloth on my forehead. I nodded, wincing, "Why there is so much pain?"

"You hit your head hard on the table. You started bleeding." He said and I gasped, "Shush." He said, before coming on the bed next to me. He wrapped me in his arms, "You frightened me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know it's not your fault. I just wish I can protect you more."

"You've done more than enough," I said, wincing at the pain from my head. He sighed, putting the cloth back on my forehead, "How long have you been trying to wake me up?"

"Two hours. Anna and I started freak-"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed. I whinced at the sudden noise, "Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered and I gave her a weak smile, "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said towards her, she nodded. We all sat in silence when Anna burst out in tears, "Elsa, I don't want to lose you too." She whispered and I pulled her towards me, "I'm okay, Anna." I knew Anna well, I knew that she gets very emotional sometimes especially when it came to losing people, "I got you, Anna. I've always got you." I whispered into her ear and she nodded. Never in a million years would I say this but...I wanted to go back to Waltworks College. Fast. Arendelle was starting to be too much for me itself.


	41. Chapter 41: Going Back

3rd Person

* * *

"Jack, I can't possibly leave now." Elsa began to whine as Jack pulled her out of the study. In a couple days time, Elsa would be back in America doing studies while running the country through skype. Although she trusted some of people in her kingdom, she rather deal with the paperwork on her own.

"Elsa, stop acting like a baby and start packing." Jack said, gritting his teeth. At this moment in their relationship, Jack had seen the baby side of Elsa and although he loved it, it irritated him at times. She sighed and gave up, Jack let go off of her arm once they reached her room door. She stomped her feet while moving into the room which made Jack roll his eyes. She began to pack, lightly, after discovering that her powers were able to form clothing. Jack, was on his side, shoving multiple piles of the same outfit in his bag which earned a dirty look from Elsa, "When are you going to give up with the blue hoodie and brown pants?"

"When you stop making clothes from your powers." He retorted back and Elsa gave off a soft laugh. All the annoyance from Elsa melted once he heard her laugh, it was as if her beauty could melt away all his anger because she was a warming person to be around.

"You know we have to leave the castle in royal attire." Elsa said, pulling her hair up into a twist then a bun. Jack grumbled, ineligible for Elsa to hear but she chuckled at his crankiness. Gracefully, she went over to Jack and flashed him a smile, "Come on, it's not that bad." He rolled his eyes and pouted, leading to Elsa giving him a kiss. She walked away, heading into her closet and gave Jack a white royal suit to put on, he stared at it with an unpleased expression before putting it on. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Imagine wearing a corset." She said simply and Jack just growled back at her. They both began to put on their clothes when Anna walked in, "Elsa. We have to wear the royal attire?"

"Just until we get on the plane. Then we switch."

"This is so stupid." Anna grumbled, "Second that." Jack spoke up and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Are we still not telling people we're royalty?"

"Yeah, we're not. I don't want to deal with the publicity that's going to go around if we told them..."

"Not to be a mood killer but your and Jack's engagement is all over the news."

"In Europe. Not America. I plan to keep in that way. Not every single news report in Europe gets out to America. Plus, no one knows about the kingdom of Arendelle, all they do is focus on England. No one pays attention to Norway or just the whole of Scandinavia in general."

"Point made." Anna nodded while her sister talked. Jack took glances at the two during while fixing his suit in the mirror before giving up, "Elsa, can you help me? This suit is too stiff."

"That's cause you're not letting yourself get used to it. Come here sweetie."

"Don't talk to me like I'm your child." Jack grumbled and Elsa rolled her eyes, fixing the suit on him. She smiled then turned him to face the mirror with her, Jack's face lit up, "You're a beautiful queen." Elsa began to turn red and hid her face inside Jack's suit. He chuckled, pulling his two arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, she looked up at her with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Elsa, Anna, Jack! It's time to go." Kristoff had scream, Anna squealed and ran out the room. Elsa sighed while taking up her suitcase and dragged it along the floors of Arendelle while bidding goodbyes to the citizens that watched the royal family leave. As they arrived on the plane, packing away all their belongs, she used the wave of her hand to change her, Anna and Jack out of the royal and in comfortable clothes. Kristoff didn't need any due to the fact that people saw him as a guest and he was yet to be engaged to Anna, which Jack and Elsa were waiting on to happen. After Anna's 18th birthday, Jack and Elsa began to watch as Kristoff's love for here had already skyrocketed and made little jokes about it which resulted in glares from the young man. Although the group came over to celebrate her birthday, a few days later they had to go back to their countries to get themselves ready for their departure to the college. The plane ride to America was long and exhausting, the changing of environments didn't help the four so much either. It was the time in America where the heat had scorched high above, the emptiness of buildings didn't make avoiding the heat much better either. The environmental change was so significant that even the ice Jack and Elsa would put up to keep the whole plane cold melted in a matter of minutes. The heat didn't seem to bother Anna that much but Jack and Elsa were burning and in deep pain from the extensive heat. Soon enough, the plane landed which lead to Jack and Elsa running out to get a breath of fresh air. Kristoff chuckled, "Cold lovers." Anna laughed at his joke, stepping out while he followed. Looking over to the corner, they realized that Jack and Elsa had started a snowball fight which made Anna roll her eyes.

"Hey, frost lovers. Get your crap and lets go to the university." Anna screamed and earned a glare from Jack. They all got their stuff and arrived at the university in a matter of minutes, the campus was already buzzing with students. Some had boxes in their hands, other with large cups of ice coffee and others meeting with friends.

"Elsa, your hair's still up." Jack whispered in her ear and she rushed to pull it down, letting it fall over her shoulder into it's signature braid, "Here." He took out her snowflake pin from his pocket and softly put it on the side of her hair. She blushed then picked up her belongs, "Come on, let's see who I'm rooming with this year."

"Didn't you request for a single room?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna get it."

"Fuck." Jack mumbled underneath his breath which resulted in an eyebrow raise from Elsa. Jack flashed her a smile and went up to the admissions table with her.

"Oh! !" Elsa squealed and the lady looked up, "Elsa! Oh, my. I never got to say congratulations on your engagement. Did I? I don't remember." They both laughed at the same time, "Oh! Alright. Elsa, you're in your...third year of college! Oh yeah! Isn't this your sister's first year?"

"...OH SHIT! It's Anna's first year!" Elsa screamed then she put my hands over my mouth, "I'm sorry, that's so unlady like." laughed, "No need to apologize. I get that a lot. You've gotten your single requested in your room. No funny business." She looked over at Jack who turned his head and began to whistle. Elsa rolled her eyes, "No funny business."

"Come on!" Jack said.

"Shut up." Elsa smacked his chest which made . Elsa gave her a bow which resulted in a stunned reaction and a elbow in her side from Jack who whisked her away, "Elsa!"

"I'm sorry. Force of habit. So much as happened." Elsa sighed and Jack nodded, knowing that the back and forth transition was going to be a pain for Elsa and him. After everyone got their room assignments, Anna squealed with delight. She was rooming with Astrid, Astrid didn't seem happy about it but she slapped a smile on her face for the sake of the group. When it came to Anna, Astrid had gotten extremely irritated with her but it was for the best, Anna couldn't room with Elsa due to the age difference and the mounts of paper that will cover the room. If Anna had touched any of the papers, all hell would break loose and Elsa would probably freeze her sister solid on the spot. Jack had been paired up with Flynn this year, Rapunzel obviously unhappy with the room choice. She complained on how the two would never get any sleep with each other and play tricks on the whole group since they're able to talk about it in private. Elsa rolled her eyes, telling Rapunzel to calm down and explaining that Jack has royal work to do which let out a big groan and a puff of air from Jack's mouth. The whole group laughed at his frustrated reaction in which he gave Elsa a glare but she shrugged it off. After complaining, they all went to their rooms to set up but Jack ended up following Elsa towards her after he dropped his stuff of.

"This room is so boring." Elsa said, walking in and throwing her stuff on her bed. She looked around and with a wave of her hand, the room was decorated in snowflakes and ice. She looked over at Jack who gave a simple roll of his eyes then pressed his hand against the wall, he accidently covered some of the designs in frost which made Elsa squealed, "It looks beautiful." Jack stared at the walls in awe, "Yeah, it does." She planted an excited kiss on his lips then proceeded to set up her room, putting sections. She rearranged the room so that the door didn't open towards the desk, giving her royal work a secret while she had a scanner/printer/faxing machine hiding underneath the desk. She made sure everything was perfect, having Jack walk in and out to give her a thumbs up approval. She turned towards Jack, "I need your schedule."

"Why?"

"Have to send it to Arendelle."

"Well, why my schedule?"

"Because you will have to attend some meetings about the future of Arendelle with me. Since you are a king to be, you have to be there." Jack rolled his eyes and gave Elsa his schedule, she typed it in then started, "You should've known this was going to happen."

"Yes, my mother explained it to me. It's too much to take in."

"Take it in. It's only going to get worse when you become king."

"Ugh." He groaned again and Elsa chuckled. She gave him back his schedule then sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and their faces, facing each other. Jack chuckled and Elsa gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Naughty already? We just got here." Jack gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes, "I just wanted a kiss and you were sitting down." Jack chuckled, "I'm kidding. Stop taking everything so seriously." He gave her a kiss, hugging her close. Although she denied it, things did ended up getting heated when the door bust open. The two jumped apart to see Anna, Jack groaned, "You keep interrupting!" He screamed and it led to Anna laughing and Elsa turning red.

"That's the point of being a little sister!" Anna stuck her tounge out while Elsa got up and slamed the door in her face.

"I hate you!" Anna screamed through the door, "Love you too, sis." Elsa screamed. She turned around and Jack was directly in front of her face, Elsa jumped back then smiled.

"Where were we?" Jack asked while picking Elsa up. She giggled, "I don't know. You tell me."

"What if I show you?" He whispered in her ear, Elsa chuckled nervously. Jack kissed her on the lips then slowly and softly began to kiss the outline of her neck which resulted in a moan coming out from Elsa. Jack smirked against her skin which lead to another moan from Elsa, he pulled away from her, "Okay, I'm done."

"Wait, what?" Elsa said, upset. Jack chuckled then Elsa tackled him, "I'm not done." Jack's eyes widened since he never seen Elsa so sexually hungry like that. It surprised him and turned him on a bit. He shrugged and they went at it. With every time, Elsa felt like Jack was going to crush her due to his brolic structure, she kept complaining and he would roll his eyes. That never stopped the wild fun for them, it couldn't. By the time they finish, the sun was starting to set and Elsa smiled. She rolled over, facing Jack on the bed, covering the both of them with a blanket. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping one of her legs around his. Jack smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which led to a soft giggle from her. Soon, sleep came over Elsa, a hissing voice did unnerve her in her sleep, "_It's not over just yet, Elsa._"

* * *

**MY TIME**

**SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE IN MY AMERICAN APPAREL UNDERWEAR**

**I GOT YOUR NAME TATTOOED IN AN ARROW HEART**

**AND I KNOW NOW THAT IM SO DOWN**

***BA DA BOOM***

**I'm in love with this band. Holy shit. 5 Seconds of Summer Ya'll. Hit em up! WOOOOOOOOO! Calum Hood is mine, back off! MINE. *TAKES HOLD OF HIM AND NEVER LETS HIM GO***

**You know what man has a fantastic butt? Chris Evans. I DONT HAVE A BUTT FETISH. OR DO I? Okay, I need to go away now.**


	42. Chapter 42: Snow Queen

Light began to break through my window, it blinded my eyesight as I opened my eyes. I could hear groaning from behind me, I turned around to see that Jack was squeezing his eyes tight. I giggled and he opened them, "Close the curtains, we need more sleep." He flipped over, removing his grip from my waist. Soon, my laptop started beeping. I pulled on the nearest shirt, which happened to be Jack's and walked over towards it to realize I have a meeting in two hours. Two hours? I can get an extra hour of sleep. I turned around to see Jack staring at me, "In the sun, your body looks more beautiful than it already is." I blushed and wrapped my arms around my body, "Don't do that." He smiled and got up from his position, pulling his boxers on, "Come here." He whispered. I hesitantly went over to him and he pulled me onto his lap, "I love you." He whispered in my ear and I smiled, "I love you too."

"I can't wait for our wedding day."

"I can." I said and he shot me a glare which made me laugh. He rolled his eyes and I gave him a chuckle, kissing him on the cheek, "We can either go back to sleep for another hour and possibly miss my meeting or you can let me get ready for the meeting and hang around."

"Well, while you get ready can I set up the Xbox?" He said with the puppy dog eyes. Boys and their video games. I rolled my eyes, "Fine." He gave me a kiss before pulling on some clothes and running out of the room. I chuckled to myself, locking the door behind me since I knew he had picked up the keys. I made my way over to the shower, stripping myself of Jack's t-shirt and letting the warm water sting my back. In a way, the warm water had relaxed me even though I seemed to love the cold. After scrubbing myself off from the sweat of last night, I made my way into the room to see Jack struggling with the TV. I chuckled and he looked at me, pouting, "I can't get this to work!" I looked over and laughed, "I think you're trying to plug in the cord the wrong way." He looked at it then formed an O with his mouth and proceeded into hooking up the gaming system. I went over towards my dresser, pulling out a button up top with some jeans. I looked over at Jack and smiled, "Well, did you know that you're not going to be in the meeting?"

"Well, yeah but when they hear me screaming in the background...Wouldn't they want to make sure their queen isn't committing a horrible crime?" Jack flashed me a smirk and I chuckled. I sat down on the ground next to him, watching him play Grand Theft Auto 5 and going on a rage for what seems, no reason. I guess hours had passed because soon I was getting a skype call, I rushed over towards it and answered it.

"Queen Elsa, your highness."

"Eden." I said, smiling back at him. He went through papers, "I've sent you papers through your emails. I finally got the hang of this scanner. However, I'm faxing over papers that you need to keep. I assume you have a locked file cabinet."

"Of course, Eden." He nodded and began to talk about the trades in Arendelle, I began to start taking a few notes, "How are the citizens?"

"They're doing fine. The food supply is strong and heavy in Arendelle." I nodded, "You have been getting quite the lot of nasty letters from other kingdoms about the turn of events with Wesselton from the ball."

"Tell Wesselton to shove it!" Jack screamed from the background. My eyes widened and snapped my head over towards him, "Jack!" I then heard a laugh come the computer and saw Eden bent over with tears in his eyes, "Eden!" He snapped straight up, wiping the tears off of his face, "You got a keeper over there."

"A hard-headed one."

"They gave you two a special room?"

"Oh, no no no. No one in Waltworks knows about Anna and I being royal...Let's keep it that way. I thought he would be needed so I told him to get dressed up and come over." I looked over at Jack who was starting to fiddle with the button down and I laughed, "Do you want to see what he's doing?" I whispered and moved the screen towards Jack.

"Elsaaaaaa...Can I take this off? Pleaseeeeeee." Jack whined, unbuttoning his shirt and squirming. Eden cleared his throat, "Are you sure he's fit to be king?" He said loudly and Jack snapped around, "ELSA!" He screamed and I turned the laptop back to me, "I think that's our time to stop chatting."

"Haha, it was nice seeing you two. You guys are perfect for each other. Oh, by the way...turn around." He clicked off the chat and I turned around to see Jack looking down at me. I jumped back and started to roll the chair backwards towards the door, "Oh, no you don't." He picked me up from the chair when a banging sound came on the door. Throwing me over his back, Jack answered the door.

"Why is my sister on your back?" Anna asked

"She thought it was funny to show Eden me whinning about this stupid button up." I put my thumb up in agreement but Anna ended up just pushing us out the way. "Since Elsa has a bigger room, everyone is coming here to hang out."

"Anna! How can you make plans in MY room without me knowing?"

"By making them..." She said, her voice trailing off, "Oh! Elsa, come on! My room is a mess!" I rolled my eyes and didn't say a word. At this point, Jack had set me down on my two feet, moving back over to play his video game. I sat down on my bed, watched as everyone walked around and began to talk. Eventually, my room got loud and led to me slipping out. It was a nice autumn afternoon, I sat down on a bench that faced the infamous water fountain of the college and began to sing when I heard rustling from the bush.

"Who's there?!" I screamed, holding my hands out. Out popped Terence, I got up from my seat and began to back away, "Stay away, Terence." I whispered but he advanced towards me, "Elsa...It's time to go..."

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed, shooting at ice to his face which he sprayed...pixie dust...on it to melt it. I carefully called Jack on my phone from my pocket, "Terence's, all I wanted to do was sit by the fountain and sing." I screamed, so Jack can hear me through my pocket. Terence tried to hit me with pixie dust but I froze it on contact, "Arendelle will fall, Elsa."

"I can charge you with treason!"

"Not if you die!" He screamed, lounging towards me. I screamed back with a shrilling scream, waving my arm around to tie his arms together with snow then freezing it. I began to run when I heard feet moving after me, I turned around and Terence was standing right in front of me when he got knocked in the back of his head. He fell over and I moved out the way, making him fall face first on the grass. I looked up and I saw Jack, I ran towards him and began to cry.

"It's okay, Elsa. You did a smart thing by calling me. Come, let's get you to my room."

"What about my room?"

"I rushed everyone out. I froze the lock over on the inside then locked it on the outside. Therefore, you can use the key to unlock it but without me, you can't go inside. Did it with the windows too. Your cabinet and laptop is already in my room, Kristoff moved it for me. Anna picked out a fresh set of pajamas and clothing to wear in the morning. Oh, and theres food being made for you." He smiled at my mouth, that was gaped open, "W...Wow." I sturred and he smiled, "I had to fight with Anna about helping you out here." I laughed, "Of course you had did." We walked hand in hand back to Jack's room where everyone was waiting. Anna pushed everyone out of the way, "ARE YOU OKAY? SHOULD I BRING EIRIK? DO I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE? I'M ABLE TO MAKE THORNS NOW." She screamed and I laughed, "Eirik wouldn't give anyone, ANY mercy. He'll kill them on the spot."

"That's the point of bringing him!"Anna screamed and I laughed and gave Anna a hug, "Oh, I can't wait till college is over."

"Me too. The danger will only increase in Arendelle though."

"I know..." I trailed off, putting my head down, "Well. In a couple of years, I'll rule by her side." Jack spoke up but Anna made a twisted face, "About that..." She said and Jack and I looked over towards her. She smiled sheeplsly, "Since, your and Jack's marriage was arranged...Jack, you are technically king of Arendelle..already...Your coronation is on the wedding night."

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Eden found the documentation proof and read the fine lines. He called me and told me to pass the message along to as I told him you stepped out. So, uh...Jack...You sort of have to help-"

"HE'S NOT TOUCHING THE PAPERS." I screamed and Jack chuckled, "We all know you wouldn't let me get hands on the papers. You don't trust Anna and I with serious paperwork."

"Glad to know you know me." I said outloud then turned back to Anna, "Did he fax the paperwork over?" Anna pulled out a piece of paper and handed it towards me, "I laminated it as a copy of proof." I nodded then looked up at her, "You did this by yourself."

"Well, I was curious so yeah..." She trailed off and I smiled, "You'll make a fine queen, Anna..."

"Well, aren't you having kids?" She said, confused. I didn't say a word then felt the tension within the air, "I'm not sure, yet." I said, outloud. I looked over at Jack who was biting his lip and sadness filled his eyes, "I want too. I'm too scared of childbirth."

"It's okay, I'll be there when-"

"No." Jack said and we turned towards him, "No what?"

"If we do have a baby, I refuse to let you be in the delivery room."

"Well, why not?"

"You get a hold of the baby and your excitement would kill the baby because you'll drop him or her on the floor." I looked over at Jack and bursted out laughing. Anna flipped him off and I smiled, "Alright, hurry and get back to your dorm. I'll see you in the morning." I said to her, shooing her out the door. She left and I had a breathe of relief, Jack still quiet...

"Jack..."

"Do you?"

"I mean...It's all too sudden. Anna was more of a dreaming of true love type of girl. That's what got her in trouble with Hans and the Southern Isles when we were younger. When I was younger, all I was doing was being prepped to become queen..." I said, but then I whispered, "When you left."

"I understand that...But why? I never understood that part." I sat down on his bed, "You sure are a forgetful one." I chuckled and he smiled, "I guess so."

"Well, when you left...Remember, I shut everyone out. I had no room for fun because my only fun...was ripped away from me. I told my parents that I wanted to start training for queen as soon as possible. I knew that it would keep me in isolation and the thought of that was warming for me, at the time. Soon, it started to get lonely and Anna would throw a fit at my parents because...she ended up lonely too...Then they put her in public school. She made friends...She didn't need her big sister anymore and she didn't deserve to be around me. I was selfish. I thought about myself and not her. Then you never came back to visit me...I gave up on you..." I said and Jack nodded, "You shut yourself out for me?"

"Not for you Jack...Because of you. If you just visited-"

"You wouldn't be how you are..."

"Exactly." I said.

"I'm sorry Elsa."

"Remember, the past is in the past." I gave him a shy smile and he nodded, giving me a hug. I relaxed in his arms then pushed my hair back with my hands, "So, class tomorrow?"

"Ugh. We don't need to do classes! We're royals."

"Stop being so self-centered. We need to understand economics and business in order to keep Arendelle healthy."

"School is for loser."

"Say that in front of other kingdoms and I freeze your balls when no one is looking." I gave him a smile again but he replied with a glare. I rolled my eyes, giving him a tight hug a while after, "You smell like vanilla."

"You smell like peppermint." I said, nibbling on his cheek. He laughed at my touch, "You tickle." I put a smile then picked up my kindle.

"You're going to read?" I nodded and he smiled, "Alright, I'll be right back. Let me my sketch book so I can draw."

"Draw?"

"Well you, of course." He said, smiling and I blushed really hard. I waved my hands away and he proceeded to leave. I flipped through fables for a little bit until I landed on one, The Snow Queen. I stared at it then shrugged, might as well.

"_In a far away kingdom, a ruler did appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone she stayed in fear...Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go...And all the land was covered, in internal ice and snow.."_

I stared at the sentence, confused...The familiarity. I stood up from my bed and closed my eyes:

_"I can't control it! I'm scared!"_

_ "Getting angry only makes it worse."_

_ "NO! Don't touch me I don't want to hurt you!"_

_ "You can't run away from this!"_

_ "Your sister is dead! Because of YOU!"_

_ "You'll be fine, Elsa."_

_ "Don't let them, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

I gasped and opened my eyes...Was I truly the Snow Queen? If I was...was the people around me a figure of mythological stories itself..I then realized I had stumbled back and knocked some of the stuff of Jack's dresser. I looked around then grabbed my phone, ran out of his dorm towards the first thing I saw. At this point, I was honestly terrified. I clutched onto my phone and keys hard, running up a mountain.

"You're starting to figure it out aren't you?" I snapped around and screamed.


	43. Chapter 43: Gone

I screamed so loud that the birds on the trees flew before calming down. I crossed my arms over themselves and shot a glare at the lady in front of me, "How'd you even get over here?" The last time I saw her was in Arendelle, watching as I walked back from the mountains with Jack. She smiled, "I'm a timekeeper. I am aware of everything and anything. Especially important memories." She began to walk towards me and I began to walk back, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Someone from the other side is trying to contact you. Trying to warn you."

"Other side?"

"Well, your past...or your future. I'm not sure. I'm here to make sure that they don't."

"Why not?"

"It will tip the balance of time. Everyone in your life would change, it would mess up everything that I've created, that I've built." She said, harshly. I looked at her and grabbed the ends of my dress, "Are you trying to harm me?"

"I'm trying to save you."

"So, why won't you let anyone contact me?"

"You're a fable, Elsa. Can't you see?"

"What?"

"Yes. My snow queen." The voice whispered before disappearing and darkness knocking me out.

* * *

"Elsa?" A husky voice called out. I blinked a couple of times, rubbing my eyes until my view came into focus. I was face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes, not knowing what it was, I jumped back and let out a little scream. A laughed followed and I looked up at the direction of noise to see that Jack was the one in front of me, I rolled my eyes which made him smile, "You didn't tell me you were going to sleep. I would've stayed."

"I was asleep?" I looked down at myself, blankets were covering my body and my kindle was at the edge of my bed as if it was about to drop. Jack looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Are you okay?" He said and I smiled, "I'm still a little shaken up from the past few school years. It's a lot to take in. I think the stress from Arendelle is getting to me." He chuckled and then smiled, giving me a kiss on my forehead, "I brought pizza." I nodded and he laid down on the bed next to me. Was I really sleeping this whole time? Was everything that just happen a dream? Jack wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me up and into his chest.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skys are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Jack sang in my ear and I smiled, "Please don't take my sunshine away." We said at the both time. I looked up at him, giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, "You know, they'll be here any minute." He said and I groaned, "Why'd you kill the lovely mood."

"It's not a nice feeling is it?" He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and rolled on top of him, starting to tickle him. He began to squirm when the door opened, we turned to look at the door in which Anna stood there with her eyes wide, "Did I come-Oh god. No. Wait." She began to turn around and I jumped up, "I was just tickling him!" I screamed and she turned around, her hand covering her eyes. She pulled two fingers apart to look at me then sighed, "Oh. Okay." Jack was behind me chuckling and I picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at his face. Anna's face turned horrified, staring in my direction, I turned around to see Jack confused then horrified.

"What?"

"Yo-You-You're hair. It's turning black..."  
"Huh?" I walked over towards the mirror and took a step back, a large chunk of my hair was turning black. I looked around the room, looking for something when I spotted it, by the edge of my bed... "Black sand." I pointed towards it. Jack's face twisted up into anger, Anna into disbelief, we all know who's in charge of black sand.

"Pitch." Jack growled and soon there was laughter. The door slammed behind Anna and I held her tightly next to me.

"Look at the royal family, all in one room," He emerged from the dark corner of my room, "I can feel the fear radiating off of the two girls in the room. Oh, wait. Now Jack seems to have fears."

"Leave us alone!" Anna screamed, I held her tightly to my chest.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle. You know you have a habit of getting involved with things." He began to walk towards her, "Leave her alone!" I screamed, shooting a shard of ice towards him in which he dogged. Anna used her hands and put up a box of roses and thorns around all three of us. Pitch tried to come near us but screamed out in pain, making the roses turn black, hurting Anna. She dropped to the ground, "Stop." I held her up but she couldn't breathe.

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Oh, you don't know? Whenever something dark messes with her magic, it can kill her."

"NO!" I screamed out. The wall of roses fell down as Anna began to lose her breath. Jack began to freeze the roses, cracking them down as I held Anna in my arms.

"Leave us alone." Anna trembled. I began to kiss her on her forehead, "I got you Anna, I've always got you." I whispered. There was banging on my door, Anna and I turned our head but at the corner of my eye, Pitch made an arrow and was facing it at Jack. I looked down at Anna and gave her a kiss on her head, "I love you." As Pitch let go of the arrow, I jumped and created a shield around Jack...The arrow hitting me instead of Jack. Anna screamed out and Jack dropped the roses, he turned around to look at me. His face filled with a mixture of pain and hatred.

* * *

Jack POV

* * *

"NO!" I heard Anna scream out, in dire pain. I turned around to look at her, to see that she was crawled up next to Elsa, crying on her chest while there was a black sand mark in it. I looked up to see Pitch, staring at Elsa, horrified. He looked at me then down at her.

"You son of a-" I grabbed, what seemed to be a shereaped stick and pointed it at Pitch. However, when I touched it, the whole thing frosted over. As if it belonged to me. As I pointed it at Pitch, it hit him directly in the chest, his face horrified and then he disappeared. It was if the stick enchanned my powers. I dropped it on the ground and raced towards Elsa's side, "No, no, no. Stay with me Elsa. Stay with me." I shook her and began to cry, "Anna, get Rapunzel." I screamed. Anna jumped up and ran out the room. I was using my ice to get the dark sand out of her, it seemed to be helping but it drained my energy, as if on cue Rapunzel came running in. I watched as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Elsa's stomach, "Jack, stick your hand under my hair."

"What?"

"Do it! We don't have much time." I did so as she said, "Now, you heard my song that I sing?"

"Well, yeah."

"Sing it at the same time with me." Although her choices confused me, I waited to sing until she started.

"Flower, gleam and glow.." She started off.

"Let your power shine..." Then I followed before starting together:

_Flower, gleam and glow, _

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the faiths designed_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

Rapunzel's hair had stopped glowing. The three of us stared down at Elsa, she wasn't moving at all. Tears began to fall out of my eye, Rapunzel had already had a grip on Anna who was already in tears. No one said anything, just tears came out.

"Elsa, no..." I whispered out, "What once was mine..." A couple of tears dropped off of my face, watching Elsa's skin get grey. I held her hand, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Elsa POV:

"_Hello?"_

"_So we meet, Princess Elsa..."_

"_What the..."_

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this chapter has you guys doing all types of, "WTF?" & Confusion. I wanna make this clear: Elsa, due to her fear, is vunerable to the darkness. What Jack can take, Elsa can't take. If Jack can't take it then its 1000 times worse on Elsa. Therefore, if Jack was to take the hit of the arrow then he would've woke up from it with Rapunzel's hair and Elsa...Well, who knows? Only I do.**

**The question is...What is Yggdrasil real intentions? :)**

**I was watching the last season of Hannah Montana and I got so emotional. Then I went on a Disney spree and watched both movies of Mulan, Frozen then I decided to watch Rise of The Guardians then I just went ihdfihdsfudhfud and started blasting Disney songs. I now have True To Your Heart stuck in my head. I'm singing it around my house and mind I tell you that its 3:20 am where I am. I'm pulling an allnighter. I'm insaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY TRY GREEN TEA ICE CREAM. IT TASTE WEIRD FOR A LITTLE BIT BUT AFTER AWHILE OMG.**


	44. Chapter 44: The Curse

Jack POV:

* * *

"She still has a heartbeat." Rapunzel said, putting her hand over Elsa's heart, "She's alive..." I whispered out and Anna smiled, "Why isn't her eyes open?" Rapunzel looked around, poking Elsa then looking at her eyes tighten, "Paralysis state. She's stuck in her dreams." Anna looked over at me and I let out of a breath of relief, "How do you know this?"

"I've spent a lot of time reading. It's like she's in a coma but she's experiencing things that can actually harm her. If anything harms her, random bruises or cuts will show on her body. She also has a possibility of dying in her paralysis state. Depending on the act to kill her, she can either awake or be gone, forever."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No. It's up to Elsa to free herself...from herself." Rapunzel said and Anna sighed, "Elsa's vulnerable."

"What?" Rapunzel said and I spoke up, "Elsa's vulnerable to her fear, Punzie. She's easy to manipulate." Anna sighed and three of us didn't say a word. After a couple minutes of silence, I picked Elsa up and carried her to her bed, laying her down. I pulled a chair next to her and rested my head on her bed.

* * *

Elsa POV:

* * *

"Hello?" I said, brushing my hand onto a wall. I began to walk in, what seemed like to be a long hallway. I finally reached a door and when I opened it, the door flew from the hinges. I jumped back and I looked down, it was Arendelle's castle but the air seemed to be gloomier. I sat down on the edge then jumped down, I screamed before hitting the ground. I landed with a big thud, I groaned while rubbing my backside. I got up and leaned my hand against the wall, using it for support. I began to walk around the castle, confused to why I was here...What actually happened to me?"

"Queen Elsa." I turned around to see a man bowing. I bowed back and before I could talk, something walked right through me. I gasped and whomever it was, stopped. I hid behind a plant as they turned around and then they walked, "Yes?"

"Your majesty. There's been trouble." I looked at the young lady in front of me, he must of mistaken her for me...Right? I walked further to get a glimpse of this lady's face and I accidently made a noise. While that man, who seemed to be the advisor, walked away the lady snapped her face at me. I looked up and realized it was...me?

"How'd you get here!" She snapped towards me and I jumped back, ready to run. "Don't you run away fro-Wait..Yggdrasil!" She called out and my eyes widened. Yggdrasil came down and her eyes widened, "Elsa! How'd you get here?"

"Did you get her to time travel?"

"No, your majesty. I've had contact with her but its impo-"

"I got into a fight with Pitch." The lady gasped, "He's still alive."

"Well..."

"What happened?" Yggdrasil said and I panicked, "You said if I did anything that co-"

"It's okay, Elsa. You didn't time travel." She held onto me and I nodded, "Well, Jack and I got into a battle with him. I kept having visions with you and I don't know. It knocked me out and Jack was all like your hair is black and blah blah blah. Then Pitch came out of nowhere and he started attacking Anna. He started hurting her flowers which hurted her and I found out it was killing her. So when Jack was busy trying to break Anna's flowers, he wasn't paying attention to Pitch. Pitch made an arrow and was aiming it at Jack but when he let it go, I jumped in front of it. Taking the black sand blow to my stomach." Both of them nodded, "So, it's true." The Queen whispered and Yggdrasil nodded.

"What's true?"

"No Arendelle royal descent would be set free from the curse that was put upon our family eons ago." She said, standing up, "I couldn't even break it." She whispered walking away, "Come with me." She pulled my hand and I got up, "Long ago, the Arendelles inhabited Norway, we built a kingdom upon the land. Generations loved our family, we were humble and caring, never once were we selfish. That kept Arendelle thriving for so long. However, all royals must pay a price for power. Our ancestor, the Snow Queen had gave us the price to pay. She went to the trolls, craving for power and wanting magic but like always, magic comes with a price. That price was to keep ice magic flowing through the royal bloodline for ages. Every time a young girl with platinum blond hair was born, she had inhabited this power that many seen as a curse. The Snow Queen was a selfish Arendelle, she wanted to rule all the lands of Scandinavian which put us in a long battle with Norway to end the Arendelle kingdom for good, making the royal bloodline vanish into air. Once the Snow Queen had cursed this family, every young blond girl in our family had isolated themselves, believing they were a monster due to the fact that they were just like the Snow Queen. Each one of them, let it go in angry situations and the Snow Queen had rised in them, putting Arendelle in an eternal snow. Yet, each of their fears had been conquered and Arendelle was put back into their summer."

"I don't-"

"The memories that flash through your mind are my memories. Yggdrasil and I cannot explain why you are having those memories. We feel like it has to do with the dark magic."

"Dark magic? Wait, my parents knew about all of this?"

"Pitch is dark magic. Well, your parents knew, of course. They hid the Arendelle books for a reason."

"If I had this ice magic, why didn't I find out about it earlier?"

"The story had faded out of the Arendelle bloodline for so long that it became nothing but a myth and the powers began to harness in your bodies. The drink Waltworks gave you had taken it out. Who is this Jack?" I blushed really hard, "His name is Jackson Overland-Frost. We have an arranged marriage but I love him." She nodded and smiled, "Does he have ice magic too?" I nodded and she smiled, I blushed furiously.

"He loves you."

"I know." I whispered, the room had gotten quiet.

"They'll have it too."

"Huh?"

"Your babies, they'll have it too." Yggdrasil said and I frowned, "If they will, I will tell them not to be afraid of it."

"Glad to see you're taking it well." The Queen said and I chuckled, "This is so much." I sighed and the Queen sat next to me and smiled, "That's family." She held her hands ontop of mine, "If you ever need me, call me."

"How can I call you if you have the same name as me?"

"You called me just now."

"Huh? Wait...If Pitch gave me dark magic then how did I end up here with you guys?"

"You might not see it but you're strong enough to make dark magic into light. What did you think about when you were hit?"

"Benefiting Jack...His future."

"Exactly. His future is your future." Yggdrasil said and I blushed, "So, how do I go back?"

"Simple. Think of your future..."

"Which is Jack's future."

"You're learning Elsa. I'll see you again." The Queen and Yggdrasil began to fade and I chuckled to myself, finally learning the past about Arendelle and seeing a former verision of me. I closed my eyes, thought about having kids with Jack and the craziness that would go on. I fluttered my eyes open again and looked over, seeing Jack. I smiled, "Jack."I whispered out and grabbing his hand. His head shot up towards mine and his face broke out into a huge grin, within a second, he jumped ontop of me and I laughed, "How long was I out for?"

"Two days?"

"TWO DAYS?! I NEED TO CATCH UP ON MY CLASS WORK. AND ARENDELLE. I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T TOUCH THE PAPERWORK. OH MY.." I began to panic and start to loose my breath when Jack laid me back down in the bed, "Calm down. You're fine. We haven't gotten any homework assignments. I did take notes for you."

"Wait. Am I hearing this right? THE Jackson Overland-Frost took notes in class?" I said and he chuckled, I smiled, "Maybe I should knock out more often."

"No, please don't do that. After the first night, your hair went completely black and Anna tried to drag me out the room but I stood next to you. What happened?"

"I don't understand...I was..." I trailed off, confused. The dark magic...The Queen...Yggdrasil...Time...I gasped.

"Snow Queen. She is the snow queen. I am..."

"It took awhile for you to figure it out." Jack looked around as if he heard the voice. I cowered behind Jack, "Elsa, what's going on?"

"I-I-I don't know. I-"

"It's time to fufil your duties, my snow queen."

"No! I won't stand for it." I screamed out while clutching onto Jack's arm, "Fine. I guess I should get rid of pretty boy."

"NO. DON'T." I screamed, standing in front of Jack.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

"It's time Queen Elsa."

"No, stop it! I thought you were on my side."

"Anyone could be nice. The devil was once an angel." The voice creeped out. I didn't know it...But I knew it knew what I was talking about. It growaled under it's breath, "Snow Queen! It's time to go back!"

"No, stay away! Stay away!"

"_No escape from the storm inside of me. I cant control the curse." _

"Stop! Stop! Get out of my head!"

"Elsa?!" Jack screamed. I looked around and began to start a storm.

"_Anna, you'll only make it worse. There's so much fear, you're not safe. No, no, no."_

"Elsa, calm down."

"I CAN'T!" I screamed. Ice blast let off in different directions, I heard a gasp. I turned around and looked at Jack, clutching his heart on the floor.

"Jack!" I screamed and he was clutching onto his chest, "What's going on, Elsa?"

"I'm the Snow Queen." I whispered out and took a step back from him, "Elsa." He whispered out and I ran out of the dorm.

_I'm the snow queen. _

* * *

**OoPoPcAnDY: TELL YOUR FRIEND I LOVE HIM AND HE HAS GOOD TASTE. HE'S A KEEPER, KEEP HIM.**

**Who's voice do you think that is? Cause it's not Yggdrasil's or Elsa's... :)**


	45. Chapter 45: Discovering

Jack POV:

Lately, Elsa had been a walking book of mystery with her life. She walked around aimlessly, lost in thought and muttering questions to herself and when I asked, it was a simple nothing. It began to irritate me, I was her fiance for God sake...I thought she had trusted me. As she ran off, I sighed and clutched my heart. The ice was growing in me, wrapping my heart and I could feel every bit of it. Although it was painful, I made my way towards the ice that was located on the ground floor and once it stopped...I was confused. I looked around before sighing, "Wind, take me to Elsa." I grumbled.

"Master Jack, you'll get hurt." It breezed back and I shook my head, "Just take me." Soon, I was being lifted off of the ground and carried to a lake. As I looked around for her, I realized that she was sitting in the middle of the pond with her head in her knees while her chest pressed up aganist it. Even when she was distressed, she still was beautiful. As I walked onto the pound, Elsa shot her up and began to crawl back, "Elsa, no." I coughed out and her face turned frighten, "Don't come near me Jack."

"Hey, princess. Calm down." I made my way over to her. She stayed still for a moment before running into my arms, she caught me off balance. I landed on the back of the ice and chuckled, "It's okay." I rubbed the back of her head then she pulled away, "I'm a monster. I hit you in the chest."

"Don't worry about me." I said and she frowned, "Why are you being so calm about it?"

"Because, I'm worried about you." I gave her a kiss on her hand and she smiled at me. She looked at me in the eye, "Jack, have you heard the story about the snow queen. Well, you know. The myth?"

"Of course. Why?"

"She was an Arendelle." Elsa said. I looked at her and tittled my head, "What does that have to do with you?"

"I am her. I am the Snow Queen." Elsa whispered, I looked at her then laughed, "No, you aren't. You can't be. You're not even old. You do not kidnap children either. There's isn't such thing as immortality either."

"No, she told me so."

"Who is she?"

"The first snow queen. She has dark magic. I have dark magic." Elsa said, shaking her head and I raised my eyebrow, "If you had dark magic, I would've been dead already."

"You're dying already! I hit you with my ice!" Elsa screeched and I shaked my head. If the Snow Queen was really Elsa...That means Elsa is evil. My Elsa can't be evil. She never was in the first place. Elsa grew up as a loving person...I wouldn't know that though. She did mention how she shut Anna out because of me...I smiled then looked at her, "Elsa, you need to stop running from your fears. It's the only way..." I trailed off, she looked up at me and sighed. She didn't say a word and did nothing but fiddle with her fingers. I gave her another kiss ontop of her forehead. We sat in the middle of the pond for awhile before she started to get up, "Do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked and she shaked her head, "Take out?"

"My room. Your room is starting to give me the creeps." I said and she gave me a glare, I laughed, "Calm down." I put my hands up. As we began to walk to the surface, I could feel cracks under my feet. "What the..." Elsa was already ahead of me. She looked below with her head tilted, "I don't get it?" She froze over the area that I was walking on, but yet it began to crack more. We did it more and then I felt a wave of cold flow over me. I could hear Elsa screaming my name then ice started to close above me. I looked up and I saw her taking a stick and started smashing it, I held my breath and started smashing it back. I started to get weak, my body subcumming to the cold for the first time when I was no longer felt water around me. I started to cough and I could feel my body being carried and brought to something warm. I closed my eyes for a bit, falling asleep but then awoke to the large piercing scream of a no. I shot up and saw Elsa in the corner, crying with a dark figure standing in front of her. She didnt see me move at all, I used my hand and shot an icicle at the dark figure, "Hey! Leave her alone!" I said softly and Elsa looked over, "Jack! You're alive!" She ran over towards me and gave me a hug. I smiled and held her tightly, "Jack. I think you should meet someone."

"You're talking about the dark figure over here that made you cry."

"I want you to meet the snow queen." She whispered. The dark figure stepped out and it was an older version of Elsa, I backed up, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nice to meet you, Jack." She said and I didn't say a word then it clicked, "Get away from us." I snarled and she looked stunned at my reaction, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told Elsa your fate."

"What?"

"Elsa?"

"My ice will kill you."

"Wait, what?"

"I've done it before," The older version of Elsa said, "I've shot my ice into my sisters heart. I couldn't save her and her heart frozen over. Killing her."

"I'm confused. If your evil, why are you helping her?"

"Elsa?"

"She put the curse on the Arendelle family. She tried to break it but failed. Every blonde Arendelle has had platinum blonde with ice powers and-"

"They all killed themselves. The man in the moon got fed up and created two snow controllers to complete each other. There fate was written eons before they were born."

"Well, are their other two?" I asked and the older Elsa laughed, "Jack Frost. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. When it's your time to go, you would become spirits. Some of your children would pass onto the afterworld while others will live as long as you..."

"I don't get it." Elsa spoke up and the Queen smiled, "You two are the snow controllers that were destined to meet by Manny. You two are the dark and the light. You two...complete each other. Your fate and story is already written, you're just changing it."

"Is that why Yggdrasil was so reluctant on me changing?"

"You're starting to figure it out. Change the future. End the horrible tale of the snow queen and let the books rewrite the snow queen as a young girl who grew to acceptance, love and didn't kidnap children. I did not kidnap children." She said and Elsa laughed, "I'm pretty sure we love children but we're not that evil."

"Exactly."

"Wait, if Jack and I never met...What would happen?"

"Jack is supposed to be immortal already. Dead. Gone from existence. You, Elsa, were never meant to be immortal. You were meant to die as a regular human being. Plans change in dire need of light. Jack you are the light in Elsa's dark. Snap out the dark and bring in the light and you'll be peaceful."

"How am I dark?" Elsa whispered and the Queen frowned, "Do you not see how easy you are to fear?" Elsa nodded as if she understood everything.

"Goodbye Queen Elsa and Prince Jack. I'll see you two soon, in Arendelle." Elsa smiled then nodded, giving the Queen a hug. I just stared at the queen which resulted in an eyeroll from both of them. The Queen disappeared and Elsa smiled, watching her.

"Are you insane?"

"Jackson."

"Elsa Luna Arendelle!" I screamed and Elsa sighed, walking around my room. "There's just things in the world that people can't explain. I trust her. She knew everything." I ended up sighing and trusting Elsa's judgement. For the rest of the day, Elsa and I ate chinese food takeout and watched movies. I no longer fell a pain in my heart and Elsa smiled, "You know what she told me?"

"What else?"

"True love will thaw a frozen heart." She blushed and I smiled, "I think I like her now. You are my true love." I snuggle my face into her neck, giving a kiss a cheek. Blushing, she took my hand and squeezed, "You are mine too."

"I still think you're a little insane."

"I think the same about you." She said and I chuckled. We began to finish our food in a comfortable silence, I began to take snags at Elsa food which lead to us bickering. I laughed at her while she rolled her eyes and stabbed her food out of great anger. I snuggled up into her and put her food down on the table.

"I'm tired." I yawned and she smiled, "I think I am too." I dragged her back into my bed and we fell asleep...to the soft sounds of each others movement.

**Oh my God. This week (so far) has been crazy. So last week, I got contacts. Yesterday, they ripped in my friggen eye! I was crying for a couple of minutes. One because they were super expensive and two, I couldn't get the other piece out which I eventually did.**

**At first, my college has lost my placement scores and I was so angry. I was flipping out on everyone and everything. However, they found it and I was able to pick my classes.**

**The sad thing is that I might have to stay an extra semester at the college if I do the Disney College Program (I don't mind to be honest but I think my parents would care, y'know). I'm trying to figure out if I can take online classes to make up for it, y'know. Figure out what classes I need to take then take them online...I can do that, right? Just extra money? I guess, whatever. I really wanna do it.**

**I have to wait another week for contacts which is annoying because my prom is Thursday! I'm so excited! **

**So, I started working on another high school fanfiction. I'm includding the other guardians in it. I don't know when I'm going to publish it. School is coming to an end. I have 10 days left (not including weekends) which I'm looking forward too. Yippee!**


	46. Chapter 46: Finale

The year had flew by, so fast that the group had barely remembered it overall. It was filled with action, drama and overall, the concept of love for all of them. Never would they thought that the whole group would end up dating each other with one of them already engaged and none of them felt any happier. Elsa had pushed away the miserable idea of being the Snow Queen and focused on the state of the kingdom along with the anticipation of her marriage that would occur in the winter. Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, Jamie and Rapunzel would be coming back next year which left Jack, Flynn, Elsa, Merida and Hiccup the only ones to graduate. The group was sad about the fact that they were torn about but made plans to visit each other with occasional visits to Arendelle since the castle was pretty much empty without their parents. Elsa and Anna were out shopping for Elsa's graduation dress while the graduating guys were looking for presents for the two girls.

"I don't know about this. I never been much of a pink girl." Elsa came out in a pink gown that flew down to her legs and was a bit puffy (think Ariel's 'human' dress but without all the big poof). It was a mixture of pink and white which led to a disgusted look by Anna, "I thought so." Elsa changed and pulled on a different dress. Elsa pulled on a tiered blue and green dress that had a slight train but blended in well with each other and she smiled at herself (look up disney princess designer collection: dress, it's Ariels). She took out her braid and let her hair hang loose with the waves before stepping out. Anna titled her head and put her hand in a square shape before nodding, the two set their eyes on that dress. As they walked out the store, Elsa had braided her hair back into the plat and the two went on their way back to the dorm room. Hiding the dress, Anna began to talk.

"I can't believe you're graduating. You're leaving your baby sister all alone."

"You have Kristoff."

"I know. What if I need a girl to talk to?"

"Astrid and Rapunzel."

"Astrid isn't re-"

"Be nice, Anna," Elsa said sternly, while raising an eyebrow, "Either way, if you're going to miss me...How about we go back to home schooling and-"

"NO!" Anna screamed quickly which made Elsa laugh. The girls were walking back towards to Elsa's dorm after driving to the college. Anna and Elsa were giggling into fits while gossiping on how everyone's reaction might be when they see Elsa's dress. As they were about to enter Elsa's dorm, Kristoff and Jack had came running down the hallway. Once they reached the door, Jack was out of breath, "See, I knew they would come at this time." He pointed out to Kristoff who rolled his eyes. Elsa and Anna both chuckled, giving their other a kiss on the cheek. They all entered the dorm room, Elsa began to put her dress in her closet when Jack stood next to her, "Can I see?"

"Must you always want to see my dresses?" Elsa asked and Jack began to batt his eyes, "No." Elsa said simply and Jack frowned, "Well, why not?"

"You'll see it in a week."

"Aw, Elsa!" Jack pouted and Elsa giggled.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

"Congratulations, ." Kai said, walking up to Elsa as the ceremony had ended. Elsa smiled and gave Kai a hug, "Thank you, Kai." She pulled away while smiling then noticed that he was pointing to someone. As she began to turn around, someone picked her up bridal style and she giggled, "Hey there, Jack." She flashed him a smile and he laughed, "We did it."

"Together."

"Always." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he put her back down on her two feet. Just as Elsa when Elsa thought she was back on her two feet, Anna came running into her, making the both of them fall on the ground. Elsa's eyes widened from the impact of Anna's body then they both stood up, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I-Congratulations!" Anna screamed and Elsa laughed, "Thank you, Anna."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"The next event? Well, a graduation celebration in Arendelle is getting ready then it's our wedding." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Elsa. Anna made a disgusted look which lead for Jack to stick out his tongue, Anna rolling her eyes, "It'll be just like old times." Elsa said

"Yeah, it will." Jack said, looking down at her then kissing the top of her head.

"Why do you guys have to go straight to Arendelle?" Anna whispered and Elsa frowned, "You know why, Anna. You'll be joining us in two weeks!"

"Two weeks is too long for sisters to be separated." Anna said dramatically and Elsa laughed, "I did give you an option..."

"But this is all so sudden!" Anna said and Elsa gave her little sister a hug then kissed her on top of the forehead, "You'll be fine, Anna."

"Yo!" Hiccup said, walking towards Jack. Once they came near each other, they gave each other a pound and went off to having their conversation. Elsa and Anna's mouth dropped when they saw Merida's hair was now silk straight instead of her curl afro, "Surprise!" She screamed.

"No way!" Anna squealed while Elsa was still in the state of shock. Elsa then regained her posture, "That was your surprise?"

"Ye."

"Damn right, that's a surprise!" Elsa said while the two other girls laughed. Someone tapped her shoulder, smiling she turned around when she saw Gerda, Kai's wife. Also the girl that Elsa put him with, "Queen Elsa, it's time you and Prince Jack should get going...Your plane leaves soon." After Gerda said the formal announcements for Jack and Elsa, Elsa put her finger on her lip and nodded, "Let me find, Jack. We'll meet you at the airport soon." Gerda's eyes widened and Elsa chuckled then shooed her way. She turned back around towards the girls, "Anna, Merida, Jack and I have to get going. Merida, you'll be receiving an invitation to a ceremony in the mail soon. I'll see you guys soon." Elsa gave Merida and Anna a hug before trailing off to find Jack. She saw Jack, standing with Hiccup with a drink in his hand. Elsa put it down on the table and smiled, "We have to get going."

"Come on!" Jack said, pouting.

"Shut up." Elsa tugged on his arm then looked at Hiccup, "You're gonna receive an invitation to a ceremony soon in your mailbox. Look out for it. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." Hiccup said, giving Elsa a tight hug which led a glare from Jack. Hiccup laughed and continued to hug Elsa, moving his hand down slowly to Elsa's backside in which Jack, pushed Hiccup away, "We're engaged!" He hissed at Hiccup, pulling Elsa's hand up to his face. Elsa looked confused, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Hiccup said, quickly while Jack and Elsa focused their eyes on him. After Jack slapped him on the hand, Elsa and him got into a car that whisked them away to the airport. As soon as the airplane lifted off, Elsa took Jack's hand and lead them into their noise-proof bedroom which made they flush after looking at what was in the plane. Elsa giggle while sitting on the bed, "Congratulations." She whispered before pulling Jack down on her and he smiled.

"Congratulations." He said, in between their kisses. They fell in love...without even knowing..

* * *

SO

I'M PUTTING UP THE TRIQUEL AS YOU GUYS READ THIS

AND MY OTHER FANFIC

I'M DELETING SPILLED ICE BECAUSE IM COMBINING THE IDEA OF THAT WITH AN AU SCHOOL ONE .. AGAIN

I like writing them

idk why i think its because it comes with the drama but yah

I've ENJOYED writing this even though my brain died during a couple of chapters

THANK YOU FOR READING :)

OH! My prom is THIS thursday. Haha, sorry for confusing you guys

I want to thank my beautiful guest reader, hyperactiveguest for reading all my stories. Down from my first fanfiction to the end of this one. They've been a lovely reader that had helped me progress with my writing.

Also, to my other readers. You guys had helped point out my flaws in my writing and it has helped me developed in my writing, greatly. I have more Jelsa stories coming for you guys and they won't ever stop. THANK YOU GUYS. For supporting my writing and giving me advice. You guys are honestly the best. I love you. All!


End file.
